


Tired of using Technology

by skambition



Series: Technology [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sex Talk, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition
Summary: Isak & Even texting... about sex, love, relationships, school, family, daily stuff, and whatever else you text about :)





	1. Do we talk enough about, you know...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful SKAM Fandom,
> 
> This is my first fan fiction in English, so please don’t be mad at possible mistakes I might make. Feel free to correct me at any point cause I’m trying really hard to learn.  
> Also, I’m not from Norway, so I’m not sure if I got everything right, like the school system for example. If you notice any mistakes because you’re from Norway or just know more about their system and their culture, I’m always open to learning more about it!
> 
> This Story will mostly be random One-Shots of WhatsApp (or whatever Messenger they use) Conversations. It will also have some kind of plot, it will pick up where Season 3 left off, and even though we’ll probably get some new input in Season 4, I kind of have my mind set on a possible future for Evak. Oh, and also, they will talk a lot about sex… not all the time, but it will happen.  
> If you want any Texting about any themes that you think the two of them should be discussing, let me know!  
> You can find me on Twitter @skambition
> 
> And finally and most important: BE KIND <3  
> alt er love

**Isak** (17:34):

_kill me now_

   


**Even** (17:34):

_would never._

_whats wrong baby boy?_

 

**Isak** (17:34):

_magnus just asked me about our sexlife_

 

**Even** (17:34):

_so? sounds like an amazing opportunity to brag._

  

**Isak** (17:35):

_he has no filter whatsoever._

 

**Even** (17:35):

_:D_

 

**Isak** (17:35):

_since hes been with vilde he just keeps asking about everything_

 

**Even** (17:36):

_I think its cute_

 

**Isak** (17:36):

_its not trust me_

 

**Even** (17:36):

_what did he ask?_

 

**Isak** (17:36):

_if I ever went down on you_

 

**Even** (17:37):

_haha and?_

_did you tell him that you not only do that, but that you are fucking amazing at it?_

 

**Isak** (17:37):

_shut up._

 

**Even** (17:37):

_deep throat and everything…_

 

**Isak** (17:37):

_dude._

 

**Even** (17:37):

_;)_

_why did he want to know?_

 

**Isak** (17:38):

_apparently he’s scared of going down on her bc he’s afraid she wont like it or will fake it or smth_

 

**Even** (17:38):

_So what did you tell him?_

**Isak** (17:38):

_basically I told him not to be scared and just go for it._

 

**Even** (17:38):

_always good advice._

 

**Isak** (17:39):

_did the best I could. It was fucking embarrassing._

 

**Even** (17:39):

_you’re embarrassing._

 

**Isak** (17:39):

_fuck you even._

 

**Even** (17:40):

_I’d much rather fuck you ;)_

_did he feel better after you shared all of your amazing wisdom?_

 

**Isak** (17:40):

_I suppose. i get that he is scared, but I couldn’t really say anything about that_

_I almost choked the first time I did it, remember?_

**Even** (17:41):

_haha, yeah, it was still pretty awesome_

_but then again you’re a natural baby_

_did you tell him about that?_

 

**Isak** (17:41):

_no way._

 

**Even** (17:41):

_why not? Might have helped him, knowing that everybody goes through stuff like that._

 

**Isak** (17:41):

_I don’t have to relive that memory_

 

**Even** (17:42):

_I got news for you, I relive that pretty much every day._

 

**Isak** (17:42):

_of all the possible fantasies, me almost throwing up all over you can’t be the best one._

_although you are a perverted freak after all._

 

**Even** (17:42):

_you didn’t throw up :D_

 

**Isak** (17:42):

_that’s why I used the word almost_

 

**Even** (17:43):

_smartass. You’ve gotten much better at it, but as I said, you’re a natural._

 

**Isak** (17:43):

_you know I told him to talk to vilde about that stuff_

_which got me thinking_

 

**Even** (17:43):

_uh, I’m listening._

 

**Isak** (17:44):

_do we talk enough about, you know_

_stuff_

_like, is there anything that you miss or that you’re not happy with or smth?_

 

**Even** (17:44):

_no_

 

**Isak** (17:44):

_awesome, thanks for sharing._

 

**Even** (17:44):

_sorry :D but I’m happy with everything_

 

**Isak** (17:46):

_u sure?_

 

**Even** (17:46):

_yes._

 

**Isak** (17:46):

_like, there is nothing you want to talk about?_

_really?_

 

**Even** (17:46):

_not really_

 

**Isak** (17:48):

_literally nothing you want?_

_or don’t want?_

 

**Even** (17:48):

_okay, what’s the deal, Issy?_

**Isak** (17:48):

_I don’t know._

_I guess I’m not sure if you would actually tell me._

_you know, if there was smth you would want or whatever._

 

**Even** (17:49):

_and why would I not tell you?_

 

**Isak** (17:49):

_idk maybe bc you don’t want to pressure me?_

_or you don’t think I can handle it or smth_

 

**Even** (17:49):

_baby, I know you can handle pretty much everything by now ;)_

 

**Isak** (17:49):

_can you be serious for like one minute?!_

**Even** (17:52):

_okay, I don’t know what you want from me bc I’m happy_

_I mean yes, I would like you to ease into that stuff and just go at your pace_

_but that doesn’t mean I’m not happy ok?_

 

**Isak** (17:52):

_so there is stuff that you would want_

_but that you haven’t brought up bc you want to go at my pace?_

_or what?_

 

**Even** (17:53):

_jesus christ, Iss, what the fuck is your problem?_

 

**Isak** (17:53):

_rimming._

 

**Even** (17:53):

_rimming?!_

 

**Isak** (17:53):

_yeah._

 

**Even** (17:54):

_well from what I heard it wasn’t a problem last time I did it._

_you could have just told me not to._

 

**Isak** (17:54):

_no no no no no no no no_

_that’s not what I meant._

_not at all._

 

**Even** (17:54):

_ah._

 

**Isak** (17:55):

_like, you do that to me all the time._

_seriously, eskild was super jealous when it came up._

 

**Even** (17:55):

_so you won’t tell magnus that you go down on me but you talk to eskild about rimming?_

_and I thought I was the one with the mental illness._

 

**Isak** (17:55):

_not funny._

 

**Even** (17:55):

_it’s a little funny._

_don’t act like you didn’t laugh_

 

**Isak** (17:56):

_whatever._

_you know eskild, he just wouldn’t stop until I told him some stuff_

 

**Even** (17:56):

_ok._

_so, my mentally ill boyfriend, what exactly is your problem with rimming?_

_besides you screaming like the fucking building is on fire when I do it._

 

**Isak** (17:56):

_don’t you want me to do that?_

_for you, I mean._

 

**Even** (17:57):

_aha. you think I want that too and didn’t tell you?_

 

**Isak** (17:57):

_yeah. Are you not into that or were you afraid to ask me?_

 

**Even** (17:57):

_I don’t know if I’m into that, Iss, bc you’re my fist boyfriend and I never did that with Sonja_

 

**Isak** (17:57):

_why did you do it to me then?_

 

**Even** (17:58):

_I read some stuff and you’re always so tight and take forever to relax, so I tried it._

_and since you seemed to enjoy it, I kept doing it._

 

**Isak** (17:58):

_but would you want me to try it too?_

 

**Even** (17:59):

_I don’t know. I guess if you wanted to, that would be fine._

_but that’s like super intimate._

_and I would totally get it if you don’t want to._

_or if it took you some time to figure it out._

_and I don’t expect you to do smth like that, okay?_

 

**Isak** (17:59):

_okay._

 

**Even** (18:01):

_if you feel like you want to try, do it._

_and if you don’t feel like that, don’t._

_and take all the time you want to figure it out._

_I’m happy either way, promise._

 

**Isak** (18:01):

_okay._

 

**Even** (18:01):

_anything else?_

 

**Isak** (18:02):

_you would tell me if there was smth wrong or if you wanted to try smth?_

 

**Even** (18:03):

_I promise._

_it’s not like I have never told you to try smth new_

_we’ve tried plenty of stuff_

 

**Isak** (18:03):

_yeah, but…_

_idk I just wanted to check._

_I want you to be happy and you know_

_satisfied ;)_

 

**Even** (18:03):

_you’re the cutest._

 

**Isak** (18:04):

_ugh, don’t call me that._

 

**Even** (18:04):

_my super cute baby boy._

 

**Isak** (18:04):

_…_

 

**Even** (18:05):

_anything else, man of my dreams?_

_are you categorizing all of your favorite positions or making up a check list for blow job techniques?_

 

**Isak** (18:05):

_you really are an asshole._

 

**Even** (18:05):

_just kidding Issy_

_you have mastered those techniques a long time ago!_

 

**Isak** (18:06):

_glad to hear it._

 

**Even** (18:06):

_you hear it every time you do it_

_even though I’m not as loud as you ;)_

 

**Isak** (18:06):

_jerk_

_...I do not scream like the building is on fire._

 

**Even** (18:07):

_haha yeah you do._

_don’t worry I love it._

_no wonder eskild is jealous_

 

**Isak** (18:08):

_no wonder indeed._

_what are you up to rn anyway?_

 

**Even** (18:08):

_I was doing some homework_

_but then this weird dude from 2 nd year started to talk to me about rimming._

 

**Isak** (18:08):

_is that so?_

 

**Even** (18:08):

_yeah._

 

**Isak** (18:10):

_well you could come over_

_make me scream for a little bit_

_eskild and linn are out_

 

**Even** (18:10):

_so why were you texting me about all this stuff_

_we could have put that time to much better use!_

 

**Isak** (18:10):

_just come over, idiot._

 

**Even** (18:12):

_I haven’t eaten though._

 

**Isak** (18:12):

_is that supposed to be dirty talk?_

_bc you suck at it._

 

**Even** (18:12):

_I will suck at it ;)_

_I’m serious though, do you have anything or should we order pizza?_

 

**Isak** (18:14):

_we have some leftovers._

_pasta._

 

**Even** (18:14):

_mh, who made it?_

 

**Isak** (18:14):

_noora._

 

**Even** (18:14):

_then yes, sounds good._

 

**Isak** (18:15):

_you would not have eaten it if I made it right?_

 

**Even** (18:15):

_baby I love you, but cooking really isn’t your talent_

 

**Isak** (18:15):

_it’s not that bad._

 

**Even** (18:16):

_you thought cinnamon on a cheese toastie would be a good idea._

_no offence, but your food is disgusting_

_see how open and honest I am_ _J_

 

**Isak** (18:16):

_mhm, I see that._

_in that case I’ll let you warm up the food when you get here._

 

**Even** (18:16):

_should have seen that coming_

 

**Isak** (18:17):

_just get your ass over here handsome <3_

 

**Even** (18:17):

_will do_

_see you in ten baby boy_

 

**Isak** (18:17):

_shut up fuckface_

 

**Even** (18:18):

_love you too_

 


	2. asking me to do your homework?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and kind comments!
> 
> Please keep commentating if you want me to write a particular One-Shot about something that you would like the boys to text about :)
> 
> This is just a small everyday-texting situation, but I think I'll be adding more plot to it as I keep going!
> 
> alt er love and be kind, always <3

**Isak** (14:33):

_hey my gorgeous boyfriend_

_how was your day <3_

 

 **Even** (14:38):

_cut the crap and tell me what you want._

 

 **Isak** (14:38):

_its really insulting that you get suspicious by me being nice to you_

 

 **Even** (14:39):

_just months of experience_

_so what’s up?_

 

 **Isak** (14:39):

_hold on, am I never nice to you with no reason?_

 

 **Even** (14:40):

_lets just say your way of being nice is a little bit different_

_calling me gorgeous is not exactly your way_

**Isak** (14:40):

_mh_

_sorry_

_maybe I should start calling you gorgeous more_

 

 **Even** (14:40):

_nah, its fine_

_nicknames are more my style anyways, baby boy_

**Isak** (14:40):

_…_

 

 **Even** (14:41):

_so whats on your mind?_

 

 **Isak** (14:42):

_I had English today_

_we have to write an essay about a movie of our choice_

 

 **Even** (14:42):

_ah_

_asking for me to do your homework?_

 

 **Isak** (14:42):

_kinda._

_I can’t hand in a paper about how awesome Die Hard is._

 

 **Even** (14:42):

_it is pretty awesome though_

_I’ll think of something._

 

 **Isak** (14:43):

_you’re the best_

_the grade I will get will also be the number of blow jobs I will reward you with_

 

 **Even** (14:43):

_:D_

_that is both the weirdest and best motivation ever_

 

 **Isak** (14:44):

_thank you babe <3_

_I’ve been studying biology like crazy and it’s just way too much rn_

 

 **Even** (14:44):

_no problem_

_how many pages and when is it due?_

 

 **Isak** (14:44):

_10 pages_

_in two weeks I think_

 

 **Even** (14:45):

_that’s manageable_

_although I think I deserve a blow job for every page I write_

 

 **Isak** (14:47):

_maybe I’ll let you come all over my face once as a reward…_

 

 **Even** (14:47):

_dirty boy_

 

 **Isak** (14:47):

_;)_

_so what movie will you write about?_

_I should have at least seen it_

 

 **Even** (14:48):

_I’ll pick one and we can watch it together_

 

 **Isak** (14:48):

_just not romeo and Juliet again please_

 

 **Even** (14:49):

_your lack of appreciation for my favorite movie is shocking_

 

 **Isak** (14:49):

_sorry_

_but I’ve seen it like 10 times by now_

 

 **Even** (14:49):

_fine_

_I’ll try to control myself_

_can it be any movie you want though? Or is there like a theme or something?_

 

 **Isak** (14:50):

_nah, we should just pick a movie and concentrate on one major theme ourselves_

_like the main character or the time it’s set in or something like that_

 

 **Even** (14:50):

 

_okay perfect_

 

 **Isak** (14:50):

_thank you_

_so much_

 

 **Even** (14:50):

_I get the feeling it will pay off ;)_

 

 **Isak** (14:50):

_it so will ;)_

_I have to get back to my homework now_

 

 **Even** (14:51):

_okay_

 

 **Isak** (14:51):

_love you_

 

 **Even** (14:51):

_< 3_

 

 

 

***

 

 

 **Even** (16:21):

_I’ve chosen a movie!_

 

 **Isak** (16:21):

_should I be scared?_

 

 **Even** (16:21):

_it’s not gay porn if that’s what you’re worried about_

 

 **Isak** (16:21):

_shame._

_would be nice watching that with you_

 

 **Even** (16:22):

_really?_

 

 **Isak** (16:23):

_why not_

_it’s not like we don’t watch that anyway, why not do it together_

 

 **Even** (16:23):

_you watch porn?_

_I’m shocked Issy._

 

 **Isak** (16:23):

_yeah right_

_like you don’t_

**Even** (16:23):

_masturbation is a sin my friend_

 

 **Isak** (16:23):

_tssss_

_and sucking cock isn’t?_

 

 **Even** (16:24)

_point taken_

_so watching porn together_

_you’d be into that?_

 

 **Isak** (16:24):

_I think so_

 

 **Even** (16:24):

_what kind of porn do you like?_

_like what’s your go-to search on pornhub?_

 

 **Isak** (16:24):

_we were talking about my English paper, Even._

 

 **Even** (16:25):

_you can’t tell me you want to watch porn with me and expect me not to get exited_

 

 **Isak** (16:25):

_okay, suggestion_

_you come over tomorrow_

_we’ll watch whatever movie you choose for the paper_

_and after that we watch something that I choose?_

 

 **Even** (16:26):

_sounds perfect_

_why not tonight?_

 

 **Isak** (16:26):

_have to study, sorry_

_plus noora and the girls will be here_

 

 **Even** (16:26):

_so you have to hide in your room tonight?_

 

 **Isak** (16:27):

_at least a little_

_I’m having dinner with them, but after that I’ll probably hide_

_now that they know I’m gay they just spill every girl secret they have right in front of me_

 

 **Even** (16:27):

_how are you not enjoying that?_

 

 **Isak** (16:27):

_idk_

_not my style I guess_

 

 **Even** (16:27):

_fine_

_to each their own_

 

 **Isak** (16:28):

_this is why you’re not allowed to come by_

_you’d probably be sipping cocktails with them_

_comparing my sexual talents to the other boyfriend’s_

 

 **Even** (16:28):

_and I would so win!_

_anyway, I think you should write about Memento_

**Isak** (16:28):

_ok_

 

 **Even** (16:29):

_it has a really unique style in my opinion_

_like a whole new idea of storytelling in a way_

 

 **Isak** (16:29):

_ok_

 

 **Even** (16:29):

_and it’s not too artsy so your teacher won’t get suspicious_

_she might not believe that you watch old French movies or something like that_

 

 **Isak** (16:30):

_I don’t even believe that you watch shit like that_

_so momento?_

 

 **Even** (16:30):

_MEMENTO_

_jesus you’re exhausting_

_have you seen it?_

 

 **Isak** (16:30):

_I don’t think so_

 

 **Even** (16:30):

_you’re such a failure_

 

 **Isak** (16:31):

_fuck you_

 

 **Even** (16:31):

_anyway_

_we can watch it and I will tell you what I’ll be writing your paper about_

 

 **Isak** (16:31):

_okay_

_perfect_

 

 **Even** (16:32):

_so what kind of porn will you provide me with in return?_

 

 **Isak** (16:32):

_I’ll do some research on that tonight_

 

 **Even** (16:32):

_dirty_

 

 **Isak** (16:32):

_you bet_

 

 **Even** (16:33):

_will you sext me during?_

 

 **Isak** (16:33):

_I thought masturbation was a sin_

 

 **Even** (16:34):

_I had to read the bible pretty carefully_

_but it says sexting while watching porn is fine_

 

 **Isak** (16:34):

_how are you so weird_

 

 **Even** (16:34):

_i don’t get it either_

_it’s like a heavenly gift_

 

 **Isak** (16:35):

_:D_

_I’ll have to finish homework_

_then I’m having dinner with the girls_

_then I will get back to you._

 

 **Even** (16:36):

_can’t wait baby boy_

 

 **Isak** (16:36):

_stop calling me that_

 

 **Even** (16:36):

_no way_

 

 **Isak** (16:36):

_I’m 17 you know_

 

 **Even** (16:36):

_I know_

_like a super cute baby boy_

 

 **Isak** (16:36):

_you suck even_

 

 **Even** (16:37):

_maybe_

_tomorrow you will suck_

_my dick, that is_

 

 **Isak** (16:37):

_we’ll see about that_

 

 **Even** (16:38):

_;)_

_love you issy_

 

 **Isak** (16:38):

_love you too_


	3. started on your porn research yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> I actually planned a chapter that was a little less sex-talk and a little more serious talk... but I guess I will just post that tomorrow and right now I'll post what has been requested by Evakkk, who has been really motivating me to keep writing this :)  
> so, this chapter's all for you and I really hope that you and all the rest of you really like it, because I'm a little insecure about this one... so I'd love for you to tell me what you think about it!
> 
> alt er love <3

**Isak** (22:10):

_hey you_

 

**Even** (22:13):

_hey back at you_

_did you have a good time with the girls?_

 

**Isak** (22:13):

_surprisingly, yes_

 

**Even** (22:14):

_what did you have?_

 

**Isak** (22:14):

_we made pizza_

_like completely homemade_

 

**Even** (22:14):

_sounds awesome_

 

**Isak** (22:14):

_I never had homemade pizza before_

 

**Even** (22:15):

_what, are you kidding?_

 

**Isak** (22:15):

_no_

_you know those pizzas that you just have to roll out and put sauce on it_

_and then put stuff on there?_

_I knew that_

_but we made everything by ourselves_

_even the dough and the sauce_

 

**Even** (22:16):

_I can’t believe you never did that before_

 

**Isak** (22:16):

_my mom never really enjoyed cooking_

_I mean we got a lot of homemade food but_

_never pizza_

 

**Even** (22:16):

_oh god_

_well from now on we will keep a list with food that you’ve never made yourself_

_and I will teach you how to make that_

 

**Isak** (22:17):

_sounds exhausting_

 

**Even** (22:17):

_okay, fine, I will make it for you_

_like ice cream_

_have you ever made ice cream?_

 

**Isak** (22:17):

_no_

 

**Even** (22:17):

_added to the list_

 

**Isak** (22:17):

_are you trying to seduce me with food?_

 

**Even** (22:18):

_fuck, you caught me_

 

**Isak** (22:18):

_haha_

 

**Even** (22:18):

_so apart from the amazing pizza, how was it to hang out with the girls?_

_was there too much girly talk?_

 

**Isak** (22:19):

_you keep telling me it’s sexist to say stuff like girly talk_

 

**Even** (22:19):

_yeah but I’m trying to lower my intellectual level to yours so we can communicate with each other_

 

**Isak** (22:19):

_well mr. intellectual_

_you may engage in sexual intercourse with yourself then_

**Even** (22:19):

_was that smart for fuck you?_

 

**Isak** (22:20):

_maybe_

**Even** (22:20):

_you’re so adorable <3_

 

**Isak** (22:20):

_so, anyways, there was a little girly talk but I could manage_

_just had to stop vilde sometimes because in one way she and magnus are perfect for each other: they both have no filter_

_and I didn’t want to know about anything sexual regarding magnus_

 

**Even** (22:21):

_hahahaha_

_did she tell you stuff?_

 

**Isak** (22:21):

_not really, I always cut her off when she tried to start_

_she is pretty happy with him though_

_it was so cute_

 

**Even** (22:21):

_oh my god isak are you having an emotional reaction to another person’s romantic relationship!?_

 

**Isak** (22:21):

_I’m so close to turning my phone off and never talking to you again_

 

**Even** (22:22):

_come on I’m just teasing :D_

 

**Isak** (22:22):

_I’m starting to regret how much I bragged about you tonight_

 

**Even** (22:22):

_oooooh you did?_

 

**Isak** (22:23):

_maybe_

_a little_

 

**Even** (22:23):

_what did you brag about?_

 

**Isak** (22:23):

_it wasn’t my intention actually_

_but every time they started complaining about boys, they looked at me like “RIGHT?!”_

_and I was like “no, even always does that”_

 

**Even** (22:24):

_really?_

 

**Isak** (22:24):

_yeah_

_Eva’s pretty much in love with you at this point_

_she already told me that she would steal you on Christmas, but I think tonight she meant it_

 

**Even** (22:24):

_hahaha_

_as flattering as that is, nobody could ever compete with you_

 

**Isak** (22:24):

_< 3_

 

**Even** (22:25):

_so what do I do that the other guys don’t?_

 

**Isak** (22:25):

_it’s not like you had serious competition_

_given that we talked about William, who is a self-involved asshole_

_Magnus, who doesn’t have a clue about anything_

_Chris, who cares too much about himself_

_and, well, Kasper actually seems to be kind of cool_

 

**Even** (22:26):

_yeah I talked to him at a party, he was really really nice_

_did you know he saw Star Wars like 20 times?_

 

**Isak** (22:26):

_no_

_I’m not surprised though_

 

**Even** (22:26):

_well, even if I didn’t have any real competition, I’m still glad that I seem to be doing something right_

 

**Isak** (22:26):

_you do_

 

**Even** (22:27):

_so, why didn’t you stay with the girls if you were having such a good time?_

 

**Isak** (22:27):

_they started watching a movie_

_la la land_

 

**Even** (22:27):

_great movie!_

 

**Isak** (22:27):

_ugh_

_I made it through like 10 minutes_

 

**Even** (22:27):

_it has everything a great movie needs_

_drama_

_music_

_dancing_

_love_

_loss_

 

**Isak** (22:28):

_ryan gosling_

 

**Even** (22:28):

_haha so ryan gosling’s your type?_

 

**Isak** (22:28):

_pretty sure ryan gosling is everybody’s type_

 

**Even** (22:28):

_mh_

_maybe_

 

**Isak** (22:29):

_yeah so even though ryan gosling is a plus I wasn’t in the mood for jazz drama musical dancing crap_

 

**Even** (22:29):

_that is the correct genre, yes_

 

**Isak** (22:29):

_sooo now I’m just chilling in bed_

 

**Even** (22:32):

_started on your porn research yet?_

 

**Isak** (22:33):

_no_

_not yet_

 

**Even** (22:33):

_want to tell me what you’re going to look for?_

 

**Isak** (22:34):

_um_

_idk honestly_

 

**Even** (22:34):

_you don’t have to be embarrassed baby_

 

**Isak** (22:34):

_sorry it’s just weird to talk about it_

 

**Even** (22:34):

_it doesn’t have to be_

_but if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it, we don’t have to_

 

**Isak** (22:35):

_I want to_

_like I want to be cool and chilled and mature about it_

_just_

_idk how_

 

**Even** (22:35):

_baby that’s completely okay <3_

_you know admitting that you’re not ready for something is way more mature than to talk about porn_

_hell, I don’t know how to do this either okay_

 

**Isak** (22:35):

_you don’t_

 

**Even** (22:36):

_you think I talked to Sonja about what porn I liked to watch?_

 

**Isak** (22:36):

_like I know what you talked about with her_

 

**Even** (22:36):

_well she knew I watched it, but we never talked about it_

 

**Isak** (22:36):

_guess that’s what’s weird about it_

_like, everyone knows that everyone watches stuff like that_

_but nobody talks about it for real_

 

**Even** (22:37):

_yeah_

_and as I said, you don’t have to tell me anything okay_

_it’s fine_

 

**Isak** (22:38):

_sorry I’m being weird about this_

 

**Even** (22:38):

_don’t apologize baby boy <3_

_you’re not being weird_

 

**Isak** (22:38):

_like, what would you want to talk about_

 

**Even** (22:38):

_idk_

_I was just curious, like what kind of porn you would watch_

_but you don’t have to tell me_

 

**Isak** (22:41):

_can you maybe start by telling me?_

 

**Even** (22:41):

_yeah sure_

_I pretty much watch “normal” porn and gay porn, not only guys but sometimes girls as well_

_and I actually like foreplay_

_like kissing and stuff leading up to the actual sex_

_when we started dating I was watching some stuff with fingering and rimming_

_and I would say that I’m more for the romantic kind of porn, if you could call it that_

_like if the actors actually seem like they’re a real couple you know?_

 

**Isak** (22:42):

_mhm_

_yeah I like that too_

 

**Even** (22:42):

_have you ever watched porn with fingering?_

 

**Isak** (22:42):

_yeah_

 

**Even** (22:42):

_did you like it?_

 

**Isak** (22:42):

_yeah_

 

**Even** (22:42):

_and rimming?_

 

**Isak** (22:42):

_mhm_

 

**Even** (22:43):

_did you like that?_

 

**Isak** (22:43):

_sometimes_

 

**Even** (22:43):

_depends on actors and stuff, right?_

 

**Isak** (22:44):

_yeah I think so_

 

**Even** (22:44):

_do you like something in particular when it comes to sex in porn?_

_a particular position or clothing or anything?_

 

**Isak** (22:44):

_not really_

_I think it can be hot when it’s doggy style or standing up or against a wall_

 

**Even** (22:44):

_yeah that can be really hot_

 

**Isak** (22:46):

_and I watched some stuff that had involved tying each other up_

_not like bdsm_

_or even handcuffs_

_just one guy tying the other one up with like a scarf or something_

 

**Even** (22:46):

_mmhhh_

_sounds nice_

_would you like to try that sometime?_

 

**Isak** (22:47):

_mh yeah maybe_

_what about you_

_like is there anything particular that you like to look at?_

 

**Even** (22:47):

_I think its hot when you see them come_

_like when they don’t come inside each other but all over each other_

_like face or stomach or back or whatever_

 

**Isak** (22:47):

_mhmmm_

_yeah_

_I noticed you like that_

 

**Even** (22:47):

_;)_

_and I like dirty talk_

_like when they talk to each other about what they want or what they are doing_

 

**Isak** (22:48):

_I really like when you do that too_

 

**Even** (22:48):

_yeah?_

 

**Isak** (22:48):

_yeah_

 

**Even** (22:49):

_and I like it if they’re loud_

_although that also depends on the actors_

_sometimes it just sounds fake if they’re screaming like there’s no tomorrow_

_but if it seems real, like moaning and panting and stuff is hot too_

 

**Isak** (22:49):

_yeah I know what you mean_

_I like that, too_

 

**Even** (22:50):

_what else do you like?_

 

**Isak** (22:54):

_mh I think I’m into it if one is like in control_

_and tells the other one what to do_

_not like, idk, dominating him, or hitting him or any of that weird stuff_

_just you know, if one has the control sort of_

_is that weird?_

 

**Even** (22:54):

_not at all!_

_I think that’s really hot too_

_having control can be really hot and giving up control can be really intimate so_

_I think that’s hot_

_I love that actually_

 

**Isak** (22:55):

_you can do it to me more_

 

**Even** (22:55):

_yeah?_

 

**Isak** (22:55):

_yeah_

_like you tell me to do stuff sometimes_

_and I think I like that_

 

**Even** (22:55):

_I like that too_

 

**Isak** (22:56):

_cool_

 

**Even** (22:56):

_see?_

_isn’t it kind of awesome that you know what kind of porn I like_

_I think it’s pretty cool that I know better what gets you going_

 

**Isak** (22:56):

_yeah that is cool_

_sorry again for being weird about it_

 

**Even** (22:56):

_you were not weird about it_

_you were really cool and mature baby <3_

**Isak** (22:56):

_:)_

 

**Even** (22:58):

_so, are you going to watch anything now?_

 

**Isak** (22:58):

_no_

_I think I’d rather do that with you tomorrow_

 

**Even** (22:58):

_sounds good_

_are you turned on_

_from talking about it_

 

**Isak** (22:58):

_a little_

**Even** (22:59):

_are you hard?_

 

**Isak** (22:59):

_a little_

 

**Even** (22:59):

_tease_

_you want to touch yourself for me baby?_

 

**Isak** (23:02):

_so we’re seriously doing that sexting thing now?_

 

**Even** (23:02):

_if you’re up for it_

 

**Isak** (23:02):

_ok_

_idk if I’m good at it though_

 

**Even** (23:02):

_if it’s weird, we can always stop_

_no pressure_

 

**Isak** (23:03):

_ok_

 

**Even** (23:03):

_so first thing you should do is lock your door_

_and get rid of your pants_

 

**Isak** (23:03):

_done and done_

 

**Even** (23:03):

_now touch yourself baby_

 

**Isak** (23:03):

_ok_

 

**Even** (23:04):

_imagine that it’s my hand around your dick_

_go slow_

 

**Isak** (23:04):

_are you in bed too_

 

**Even** (23:04):

_oh yeah_

_I’m completely naked_

_and I’m so hard for you Iss_

 

**Isak** (23:05):

_fuck_

 

**Even** (23:05):

_imagine that I’m wrapping my mouth around you_

_and that I start sucking_

_slowly_

 

**Isak** (23:06):

_you’re killing me_

 

**Even** (23:06):

_I’m thinking about that thing you do with your tongue_

 

**Isak** (23:07):

_yeah?_

 

**Even** (23:07):

_oh yeah_

 

**Isak** (23:08):

_imagine me taking you in so deep that you hit my throat_

 

**Even** (23:08):

_fuck yeah_

_go faster baby_

_I’m thinking about your dick right now_

 

**Isak** (23:08):

_yeah?_

 

**Even** (23:08):

_mmmmhm_

_I love your dick_

_so beautiful_

_so perfect_

 

**Isak** (23:10):

_really?_

 

**Even** (23:10):

_hell yes_

_every._

_fucking._

_inch._

_< 3_

 

**Isak** (23:11):

_god even_

 

**Even** (23:12):

_come on pretty boy_

_moan for me_

 

**Isak** (23:12):

_oh fuck even_

 

**Even** (23:12):

_I love it when you say my name_

_when you moan it_

_sob it_

_scream it_

 

**Isak** (23:14):

_fuck I’m close_

 

**Even** (23:14):

_me too_

_god I keep picturing you being close_

_arching your back_

_your trembling thighs_

_the way you push your head into your pillow_

_making me look at that pale neck of yours_

_how you bite your lip_

 

**Isak** (23:16):

_god fuck_

 

**Even** (23:16):

_how you close your eyes_

 

**Isak** (23:16):

_fuck_

 

**Even** (23:17):

_it’s okay baby_

_speed it up_

 

**Isak** (23:17):

_you close too?_

 

**Even** (23:17):

_so damn close_

 

**Isak** (23:18):

_oh god_

 

**Even** (23:18):

_come on pretty_

_come for me_

_come all over yourself for me_

 

**Isak** (23:18):

_ysse_

 

**Even** (23:18):

_god isak fuck_

 

 

**Isak** (23:26):

_god_

_wow_

_sorry_

_I couldn’t coordinate texting you anymore_

_and I had to clean myself up_

 

**Even** (23:27):

_haha_

_no problem_

_pretty sure we came in synch_

 

**Isak** (23:27):

_yeah?_

 

**Even** (23:27):

_oh yeah_

 

**Isak** (23:27):

_fuck you’re so good at that_

 

**Even** (23:27):

_what?_

 

**Isak** (23:28):

_sexting_

_dirty talk_

 

**Even** (23:28):

_you’re pretty good yourself_

 

**Isak** (23:28):

_don’t lie I was so bad at it_

 

**Even** (23:28):

_you know what else you’re bad at?_

 

**Isak** (23:29):

_?_

 

**Even** (23:29):

_taking compliments_

 

**Isak** (23:29):

_ugh_

 

**Even** (23:30):

_believe me you were insanely hot_

 

**Isak** (23:30):

_yeah?_

 

**Even** (23:30):

_yeah_

 

**Isak** (23:30):

_mmmmmmmm_

_that was so good I could just sleep right here right now_

 

**Even** (23:31):

_why don’t you?_

 

**Isak** (23:31):

_I have to go brush my teeth_

_and clean myself up_

_and I promised the girls I’ll have one more beer with them when they’re done with the movie_

 

**Even** (23:31):

_mh too bad_

 

**Isak** (23:32):

_yeah_

_just five more minutes_

 

**Even** (23:32):

_I love how you look after sex_

 

**Isak** (23:33):

_I love how you look too_

_you have that smile on your face_

_and your eyes are still so dark_

_and your hair all over the place_

**Even** (23:33):

_you’re amazing <3_

 

**Isak** (23:33):

_so are you <3_

 

**Even** (23:33):

_I love you_

_thanks for being open to stuff like that_

_I know some of it is new to you_

_I mean it’s new to me too so_

_yeah I just like it that we can be open and honest and stuff <3_

 

**Isak** (23:34):

_wow_

_this went from hot phone sex to wedding vows really quick_

 

**Even** (23:34):

_hahahaha_

_when we get married, I’ll try not to mention trying out new sex stuff in my vows_

 

**Isak** (23:34):

_why not_

 

**Even** (23:34):

_haha_

 

**Isak** (23:35):

_fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck I have to get up now_

 

**Even** (23:35):

_I’ll sleep now so I’ll say good night right now_

_but have a great time with them and say hi for me ok?_

 

**Isak** (23:35):

_I will_

_sweet dreams handsome <3_

_I love you_

 

**Even** (23:36):

_I love you too <3_


	4. I want to be part of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody :)
> 
> Wow, thank all of you so much for the Kudos and the Comments! You're all so amazing!
> 
> Because a lot of you sort of mentioned that they would like to read that night Isak and Even planned in the last chapter, I wanted to clear something up; this Fic will just be about them texting, sooo whenever they spent time together, I won't include that here, beacuse I want to stick to the Texting-Style if that makes any sense.  
> However, I've been thinking of uploading another Fic that could be like the counterpart to this one - sort of a place where I could upload One-Shorts like the Porn Night or other stuff they mention doing together in this Fic. I'm not really sure because I don't know if I can actually do a good job with that (language and content wise) but maybe let me know if you'd like that idea?
> 
> Enjoy this chapter - it's not sexting this time, but I hope you'll like it anyway :)
> 
> be kind <3 alt er love

**Isak** (14:02):

_hey you_

_how was the appointment?_

 

**Even** (14:13):

_hi baby_

_good I guess_

 

**Isak** (14:13):

_you want to tell me about it?_

 

**Even** (14:14):

_well I told you that I don’t really feel that good with my meds_

_we spoke about that as well_

_like I told him that I don’t sleep well and don’t really feel good_

_and that’s probably because of the side effect that my meds have_

_but he said that there’s no harm in trying something else_

_and I get different meds now_

 

**Isak** (14:14):

_different how?_

_stronger?_

 

**Even** (14:14):

_not really?_

_just different supplements I guess_

_I’ll bring by the package next time so you can google it if you want_

 

**Isak** (14:14):

_you don’t mind?_

 

**Even** (14:15):

_you google everything_

_so yeah it’s fine_

_I want you to be part of this so_

 

**Isak** (14:15):

_well I want to be part of it_

_just tell me if it becomes too much ok_

 

**Even** (14:15):

_you should know what meds I take that’s not too much_

_I don’t feel like you’re monitoring me don’t worry_

 

**Isak** (14:16):

_okay_

_in that case I would like to google what meds you take_

 

**Even** (14:16):

_it usually takes like at least 4 weeks until you can feel a change_

_so_

_we’ll just have to wait and see_

_I’ll have to go to another check-up in two weeks just in case I don’t do well with them or anything_

 

**Isak** (14:17):

_maybe I could come_

_you know if I don’t have school_

 

**Even** (14:17):

_you would?_

 

**Isak** (14:17):

_if you want me to_

 

**Even** (14:17):

_yeah_

_I mean yeah of course I always want you with me_

 

**Isak** (14:18):

_cool_

_just tell me when it is and I’ll check_

 

**Even** (14:18):

_just_

_I mean my mom wanted to come too_

 

**Isak** (14:18):

_so?_

 

**Even** (14:19):

_just wanted to tell you if you think that’s weird or anything_

 

**Isak** (14:19):

_why would that be weird?_

 

**Even** (14:20):

_idk_

_just kinda pathetic that my mom still takes me to the doctor right?_

 

**Isak** (14:20):

_my mom doesn’t_

_that’s pathetic_

 

**Even** (14:20):

_you’re right I’m sorry_

_didn’t mean it like that_

 

**Isak** (14:20):

_she’s just worried about you and wants to make sure you’re happy_

_so am I_

 

**Even** (14:20):

_you’re right_

 

**Isak** (14:20):

_so the new meds that you take now_

_are they better when it comes to side effects?_

 

**Even** (14:20):

_not really_

_but he said that a lot of people responded pretty well to them_

_like they don’t get sick as much and sleep better so_

_but he told me of course we’ll have to see how I adjust because it’s different for everybody_

 

**Isak** (14:21):

_okay_

_but that sounds good and I hope they’ll work better for you than the last ones_

 

**Even** (14:21):

_thanks_

_they told me that meds like that might have an effect on sex drive_

 

**Isak** (14:21):

_yeah I know_

 

**Even** (14:21):

_master of googling stuff huh?_

 

**Isak** (14:21):

_oh yeah_

 

**Even** (14:22):

_ok so they told me that with the last meds too_

_but yeah it could affect that_

 

**Isak** (14:22):

_I don’t care_

 

**Even** (14:22):

_but I care_

_don’t tell me you don’t care at all_

 

**Isak** (14:22):

_well you don’t know if they will affect that_

_you’ll just have to try them out and see how they work for you_

_but meds affecting your sex drive should really be the least of your worries babe_

 

**Even** (14:22):

_I know_

_but you can’t tell me you’d be happy if we had sex like once a month?_

 

**Isak** (14:23):

_if the meds help you I could work through that_

_I have a perfectly functioning right hand you know_

 

**Even** (14:23):

_I don’t want you to go back to using your hand :(_

 

**Isak** (14:23):

_using my hand is fine with me_

 

**Even** (14:23):

_it’s not_

_how could that be fine with you?_

 

**Isak** (14:24):

_because the most important thing right now is that we find the right meds for you_

_to keep you happy and healthy_

_seriously your health is more important than how I get off, you know that right?!_

 

**Even** (14:24):

_I guess_

 

**Isak** (14:24):

_it’s really sweet that you’re considering my sex life in all this_

_but that’s not what’s important here okay?_

 

**Even** (14:24):

_what so if we had sex once a month that would just be fine with you?_

 

**Isak** (14:25):

_baby this is ridiculous_

_you know I love having sex with you but it’s not as important as your health_

_you don’t sleep well_

_we have to find meds that will let you sleep_

 

**Even** (14:25):

_yeah but I don’t want to put you through shit like this_

 

**Isak** (14:25):

_this may be news to you but I’m in love with you, idiot_

_not just your dick_

 

**Even** (14:26):

_:D you’re so sweet_

 

**Isak** (14:26):

_< 3_

 

**Even** (14:26):

_you’re also in love with my dick though right?_

 

**Isak** (14:26):

…

 

**Even** (14:26):

_I’m just checking to see if we’re still on the same page_

_cause I’m in love with your dick_

_like a lot_

 

**Isak** (14:26):

_my dick and I both appreciate the affection_

_but we were talking about something more important…_

 

**Even** (14:27):

_can’t think of anything in my life that would be more important than your dick_

 

**Isak** (14:27):

_you’re so exhausting_

_are you okay with the whole sex drive might be affected thing now?_

 

**Even** (14:27):

_sorry_

_yeah you made me feel better about it_

_at least a little_

_I’m still scared of it though, I don’t want to give up what we have you know_

 

**Isak** (14:27):

_I know_

_we’ll just wait and see and keep our fingers crossed_

_and as I said you don’t know yet_

_maybe they won’t affect that at all_

 

**Even** (14:28):

_they may affect other stuff too you know_

 

**Isak** (14:28):

_yeah I know baby_

_that’s just how it is with strong medication_

**Even** (14:28):

_I could gain weight_

 

**Isak** (14:28):

_don’t care_

 

**Even** (14:28):

_or lose weight_

 

**Isak** (14:28):

_don’t care_

 

**Even** (14:28):

_or get reeeeeeeally bad skin_

 

**Isak** (14:28):

_don’t care_

 

**Even** (14:29):

_or won’t be able to sleep again_

 

**Isak** (14:29):

_ok I do care about that_

 

**Even** (14:29):

_sorry_

_you didn’t sign up for that bullshit_

 

**Isak** (14:29):

_Even_

_listen to me, handsome_

_I knew what I was getting myself into_

_and I decided that I wanted you in my life_

_and I still do okay <3_

 

**Even** (14:29):

_thank you_

_for being the best boyfriend ever_

 

**Isak** (14:29):

_you put up with a lot of my bullshit too and it doesn’t matter to you_

 

**Even** (14:30):

_not really the same though_

_your bullshit is more about school and shit_

 

**Isak** (14:30):

_no of course it’s not the same_

_of course we have different problems_

_but it doesn’t matter okay?_

_we’re here for each other no matter what bullshit we’re going through okay?_

 

**Even** (14:30):

_okay_

 

**Isak** (14:31):

_I know this must really really suck for you babe_

_like, taking medication always sucks_

_and if it messes up your whole system, that’s just fucked up_

_but I’m so so so proud of you for trying_

_really_

 

**Even** (14:31):

_thanks <3_

**Isak** (14:31):

_it’s really brave_

_to put yourself through that shit so you can be better_

_just shows how strong you are_

_I admire you so much for that_

 

**Even** (14:31):

_you’re amazing_

_thanks for being so supportive_

 

**Isak** (14:31):

_of course <3_

 

**Even** (14:32):

_let’s talk about your day though_

_how was your test_

 

**Isak** (14:32):

_good_

_or I think I did good_

 

**Even** (14:32):

_given the fact that you’re the smartest person I know you probably did_

 

**Isak** (14:32):

_haha thanks_

_physics is not really hard, that’s why I didn’t really study that much_

_hope it works out anyway_

 

**Even** (14:33):

_physics it not really hard are you kidding me?_

 

**Isak** (14:33):

_it’s just really logical_

_you don’t have to study that much because it all makes sense_

 

**Even** (14:33):

_smart ass_

 

**Isak** (14:33):

_that’s me_

 

**Even** (14:33):

_it turns me on how smart you are do you know that?_

 

**Isak** (14:34):

_haha what?_

 

**Even** (14:34):

_mmmmh_

_in a michael scofield kind of way_

 

**Isak** (14:34):

_wow what a comparison_

 

**Even** (14:34):

_super smart baby boy <3_

 

**Isak** (14:34):

_stop it <3_

 

**Even** (14:34):

_you want to hang out later?_

_at the risk of sounding like a complete sap_

_but I could really use some cuddling_

 

**Isak** (14:35):

_you don’t sound like a complete sap_

_you can always tell me when you need to be hugged or cuddled <3_

_it’s my job to take care of that you know_

 

**Even** (14:35):

_god you really are the best boyfriend on this planet aren’t you_

 

**Isak** (14:35):

_just come by whenever you want_

_or I could come by later_

_whatever you want_

 

**Even** (14:35):

_no your bed is my favorite bed for cuddling <3_

 

**Isak** (14:35):

_in that case come by whenever you want_

_I just have to read some stuff for biology_

_but I can do that whenever_

 

**Even** (14:36):

_thank you_

_I’ll be there in an hour?_

 

**Isak** (14:36):

_perfect <3_

_can’t wait_

 

 

***

 

 

**Even** (15:02):

_my mom made brownies_

_want some?_

 

**Isak** (15:05):

_woah_

_really?_

 

**Even** (15:05):

_yeah_

_I’ll bring some okay?_

 

**Isak** (15:05):

_god yes_

_your mom is the best_

 

**Even** (15:05):

_I thought I was the best_

 

**Isak** (15:06):

_hate to break it to you but your mom is_

_you’re a close second though_

 

**Even** (15:06):

_funny_

_she said the same about you and me you know_

 

**Isak** (15:07):

_she did not_

 

**Even** (15:07):

_no she did not_

_but she may as well have_

_I think she drawing up the adoption papers as we speak_

 

**Isak** (15:07):

_haha_

_idiot <3_

 

**Even** (15:07):

_oh do you also want whipped cream?_

 

**Isak** (15:08):

_what are you joking?_

 

**Even** (15:08):

_no_

 

**Isak** (15:08):

_woah_

_I’m actually drooling_

 

**Even** (15:08):

_mmmh_

_just the reaction I was hoping for_

 

**Isak** (15:08):

_tell your mom thanks_

 

**Even** (15:08):

_I think she’s starting to feel responsible for you_

 

**Isak** (15:09):

_haha why’s that_

 

**Even** (15:09):

_she knows you live alone_

_and I may have told her that making food isn’t exactly your greatest talent_

 

**Isak** (15:09):

_oh man_

 

**Even** (15:09):

_don’t complain you’re getting brownies_

 

**Isak** (15:09):

_I’m not complaining_

 

**Even** (15:10):

_I’ll get going now, see you in like half an hour ok?_

 

**Isak** (15:10):

_yes_

 

**Even** (15:10):

_thanks again for being my cuddling support contact_

 

**Isak** (15:10):

_glad to be of service <3_

 

**Even** (15:10):

_I love you baby boy_

 

**Isak** (15:11):

_you had a hard day so I won’t complain about the nickname_

_just imagine me rolling my eyes_

 

**Even** (15:11):

_I image your face doing some other stuff right now_

 

**Isak** (15:11):

_and I imagine finishing like one conversation without you making some dirty comment_

 

**Even** (15:11):

_well keep imagining, because that won’t happen any time soon_

 

**Isak** (15:11):

_well whatever you’re imagining won’t happen any time soon either_

 

**Even** (15:12):

_tease_

_I actually prefer just cuddling for today_

 

**Isak** (15:12):

_cuddling sounds so perfect <3_

_I’m so in love with you do you know that?_

 

**Even** (15:12):

_god I love hearing you say that_

_see you in a little bit_

_I love you <3_

 

**Isak** (15:12):

_I love you <3_


	5. you really are the biggest jerk ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your Kudos and for all of the sweet comments!  
> You really make it super easy to keep writing and to keep updating this :)
> 
> I'm working on that second Fic by the way, so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to give you the highly requested Porn Night Chapter ;) just need some more time to work on it, I'm not really satisfied yet.
> 
> Anyway, THIS may just be my favorite chapter yet. Don't aks me why, I just really liked writing it! So, tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Be kind <3 alt er love

 

 

**Even** (04:09):

_Isak?_

_this is stupid, answer the phone_

_come on talk to me_

_Issy come on_

_please baby_

 

**Isak** (04:11):

_leave me the fuck alone._

 

**Even** (04:11):

_just talk to me_

 

**Isak** (04:12):

_no_

 

**Even** (04:12):

_Issy baby I’m sorry okay_

 

**Isak** (04:12):

_fuck you_

 

**Even** (04:13):

_this is ridiculous_

_pick up your damn phone or I’m coming over_

 

**Isak** (04:13):

_don’t you dare_

 

**Even** (04:13):

_then what?_

 

**Isak** (04:16):

_as I said, leave me the fuck alone_

 

**Even** (04:16):

_you’re overreacting_

 

**Isak** (04:12):

_are you kidding me right now?_

 

**Even** (04:16):

_come on I know what it may have looked like_

_but we were just talking_

**Isak** (04:16):

_yeah I noticed the way your hand was talking to her ass_

 

**Even** (04:16):

_I was just hugging her_

 

**Isak** (04:17):

_yeah well have fun with that_

 

**Even** (04:17):

_you’re really starting to piss me off_

 

**Isak** (04:17):

_great_

_maybe you’ll leave me alone then_

 

**Even** (04:17):

_I won’t because I didn’t do anything wrong_

 

**Isak** (04:20):

_you did not just say that to me._

 

**Even** (04:20):

_okay, maybe I flirted a little bit, but that’s nothing to get upset about_

_Issy, seriously, you can’t be jealous every time I talk to a girl_

 

**Isak** (04:20):

_your fucking hand was on her ass_

 

**Even** (04:20):

_I’m sorry okay_

_I was just flirting with her that’s it_

 

**Isak** (04:20):

_why would you flirt with her anyway?_

_because you already fucked me today so I wasn’t worth your attention anymore?_

 

**Even** (04:23):

_okay_

_I’ll let you take that back once you’ve sobered up_

 

**Isak** (04:23):

_tell me why then_

 

**Even** (04:23):

_because it’s just fun_

_I was just having a good time that’s all_

_Iss I know you’re mad but you can’t be jealous just because I had fun with other people_

_it doesn’t work like that_

 

**Isak** (04:23):

_I’m not fucking jealous of you having fun with other people_

 

**Even** (04:23):

_just let me enjoy some russ parties_

_what is the big deal_

 

**Isak** (04:24):

_you fucking flirted with some chick_

_she was all over you all night_

_and instead of telling her no you fucking flirted with her_

 

**Even** (04:24):

_it._

_was._

_harmless._

 

**Isak** (04:25):

_don’t one-word-text me_

_asshole_

 

**Even** (04:25):

_god I don’t know what else to tell you_

_I’m just enjoying myself_

_don’t act like I ignored you all night I didn’t_

**Isak** (04:25):

_you know what I don’t even want to talk about this anymore_

_just think how you’d feel if I grabbed another guys ass right in front of you_

 

**Even** (04:25):

_for the last fucking time I didn’t grab her ass_

_god you make it sound like I was dry-humping her right there in the club_

**Isak** (04:25):

_well you may as well have_

 

**Even** (04:26):

_you’re acting like a fucking child_

 

**Isak** (04:26):

_shut the fuck up_

_don’t treat me like I’m some unreasonable jealous kid_

 

**Even** (04:26):

_fine_

_can’t you just trust me when I tell you that it was harmless_

_god I just like talking to people and having fun_

_I didn’t do anything with her or whatever ok_

_everybody there knew we were together okay, it’s not like that wasn’t clear_

 

**Isak** (04:27):

_it’s not about if it’s harmless_

_it’s just disrespectful to me_

 

**Even** (04:27):

_oh, smart Isak gets out the big words huh?_

 

**Isak** (04:30):

_this conversation is over_

 

**Even** (04:30):

_come on_

_why can’t you just trust me?_

 

**Isak** (04:34):

_I’ll go to bed_

 

**Even** (04:34):

_oh because now the conversation is about the fact that you also have flaws?_

 

**Isak** (04:34):

_fuck you Even_

 

**Even** (04:34):

_perfect fucking isak with all of his perfect fucking grades_

 

**Isak** (04:35):

_you really are the biggest jerk ever_

 

**Even** (04:35):

_well say it then_

_why don’t you trust me_

_this is not just on me you know it’s not just my fault_

_so tell me what your problem is_

 

**Isak** (04:35):

_I don’t have to justify myself to you_

 

**Even** (04:36):

_oh and I do?_

 

**Isak** (04:36):

_you’re the one who fucked up_

 

**Even** (04:36):

_you know what, this is really unfair_

_eva is all over you on every party and I don’t get mad_

 

**Isak** (04:36):

_are you insane now?!_

_you can’t be fucking serious right now_

_eva’s my best friend_

_and since I’m gay that actually is harmless_

 

**Even** (04:36):

_so just because I had a girlfriend once, that means I’ll fuck every girl I smile at?_

 

**Isak** (04:36):

_I’ve had enough of this_

 

**Even** (04:38):

_fine_

_I’m sorry that you felt like that and I’m sorry that I flirted_

 

**Isak** (04:38):

_okay_

 

**Even** (04:38):

_maybe it wasn’t nice to you or whatever but hell I’m just enjoying a russ party okay_

_I’m not going to like half of the parties because of you_

 

**Isak** (04:38):

_that’s you own goddamn decision_

_don’t act like that’s on me_

 

**Even** (04:39):

_all I’m saying is that I was just having a good time with another person_

_that’s fucking it_

_but if you’re not capable of trusting me, that’s just not my fault_

 

**Isak** (04:42):

_are you really that surprised?_

_I mean_

_considering how the two of us happened_

 

**Even** (04:42):

_wow_

_you did not seriously say that_

 

**Isak** (04:42):

_you loved her once didn’t you_

_and yet here you were, eyefucking me at the party_

_kissing me in the pool_

 

**Even** (04:42):

_this is crazy_

 

**Isak** (04:42):

_is it?_

 

**Even** (04:42):

_yeah_

 

**Isak** (04:43):

_why_

 

**Even** (04:43):

_because that’s different_

 

**Isak** (04:43):

_why_

_you did love her right_

 

**Even** (04:43):

_because it was you, okay_

_it had always been you_

_since day one_

_so don’t act like just because I went after you, I’ll do that with some girl_

 

**Isak** (04:44):

_if it had always been me, why the fuck did you not break up with her_

 

**Even** (04:44):

_because other than you, I didn’t know I was into guys_

_and I was confused and I was a mess_

_and I knew even if I could get to know you, you probably would not want me_

_given your womanizer reputation_

**Isak** (04:44):

_as if you didn’t hear those rumors about me_

 

**Even** (04:45):

_when I wanted to talk to you at that party, everybody was talking about Emma giving you head in the bathroom_

_the first time we spoke, she was coming to ask to be in a group with you_

_and the next time I saw you, you had your fucking hand on her boobs_

_and then you had your tongue down her throat_

_so, yeah, sorry for not being completely sure about some weird rumors about you_

 

**Even** (04:51):

_Isak?_

 

**Isak** (04:52):

_she never gave me head_

 

**Even** (04:52):

_I know_

 

**Isak** (04:52):

_I’m still mad at you_

_you fucked up then_

_and you fucked up tonight_

 

**Even** (04:52):

_I know_

_I’m mad at me too_

_I didn’t do any of this shit to be disrespectful or to hurt you or some shit_

 

**Isak** (04:52):

_ok_

 

**Even** (04:52):

_being social and talking to people and stuff is just part of who I am_

_you’ll have to accept that too you know_

 

**Isak** (04:53):

_I can_

_just can’t accept you touching other people like that_

 

**Even** (04:53):

_okay_

_you’re right_

 

**Isak** (04:53):

_okay_

 

**Even** (04:53):

_I’ll stop the flirting and I’ll try to show you that you can trust me okay?_

_I didn’t know it bothered you that much but if it does I try to stop it_

 

**Isak** (04:53):

_fine_

 

**Even** (04:53):

_can you try as well?_

 

**Isak** (04:54):

_fine_

 

**Even** (04:54):

_fine_

_can I come over now?_

 

**Isak** (04:54):

_no_

_when I see you now, all I will see are your hands on that damn girl_

 

**Even** (04:54):

_okay_

_sorry_

_you’re right_

_those hands belong on you only_

 

**Isak** (04:54):

_yeah_

 

**Even** (04:54):

_my body belongs to you only_

 

**Isak** (04:55):

_yes_

 

**Even** (04:55):

_so does the rest of me_

 

**Isak** (04:55):

_yes_

 

**Even** (04:55):

_okay_

_I know that_

 

**Isak** (04:55):

_okay_

 

**Even** (04:55):

_okay I’ll let you get some sleep baby_

_call me when you’ve calmed down?_

 

**Isak** (04:55):

_I’ll think about it_

 

**Even** (04:55):

_okay_

 

**Isak** (04:56):

_good night_

 

**Even** (04:56):

_good night_

_I love you baby boy you know that right?_

 

**Isak** (04:56):

_yeah I know_

 

**Even** (04:56):

_okay_

 

**Isak** (04:58):

_I’m too pissed to say it back right now_

_you know though right_

 

**Even** (04:58):

_yeah baby I know <3_

 

**Isak** (04:58):

_fine_

_whatever_

_< 3_

 

**Even** (04:58):

_sweet dreams <3_


	6. maybe that's better than not talking at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great comments!  
> Writing this turned out to be so much fun and it's all because of your love and support <3
> 
> Soooo this chapter is going to be really different and I would love some Feedback on it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Be kind <3 alt er love

* * *

 

 

 **Jonas** (13:09)

_whats up man why weren’t you in school_

 

 **Isak** (13:23)

_um_

_I’m a little down_

 

 **Jonas** (13:24)

_does it have something to do with the fact that Even wasn’t in school either_

 

 **Isak** (13:24)

_he wasn’t in school?!_

 

 **Jonas** (13:24)

_no_

_I mean I didn’t see him at lunch_

_magnus said wasn’t in his classes either_

 

 **Isak** (13:25)

_should I be concerned that magnus keeps stalking my boyfriend?_

 

 **Jonas** (13:25)

_haha_

_maybe a little_

 

 **Isak** (13:25)

_fuck_

_he really should skip right now with finals coming up_

 

 **Jonas** (13:26)

_it’s just a day, he’ll be fine_

_so what happened?_

 

 **Isak** (13:26)

_we had a fight_

_Saturday_

 

 **Jonas** (13:26)

_what, after the party?_

_I was wondering why you left without saying goodbye_

 

 **Isak** (13:26)

_yeah sorry_

 

 **Jonas** (13:27)

_it’s fine_

_just assumed you’d be… you know_

_what happened?_

 

 **Isak** (13:28)

_he flirted with some girl_

_like really flirted_

_like to the point where it got physical_

 

 **Jonas** (13:28)

_physical how_

 

 **Isak** (13:29)

_she kept hugging him_

_and he had his hands on her ass_

 

 **Jonas** (13:29)

_really?_

 

 **Isak** (13:29)

_yeah_

_I mean he insisted that he just hugged her back but yeah_

_not exactly how you hug people_

 

 **Jonas** (13:30)

_okay_

_wow didn’t think he’d do something like that_

 

 **Isak** (13:30)

_he just doesn’t get when he leads people on you know_

_he’s so natural and flirty with everyone all the time that he doesn’t notice sometimes_

 

 **Jonas** (13:30)

_yeah I get what you mean_

_and, what happened?_

 

 **Isak** (13:31)

_I went over there and told him I was going home_

_made some comment about him having enough fun with her so_

_yeah and I left_

 

 **Jonas** (13:31)

_okay_

 

 **Isak** (13:31)

_he came after me and kept calling and texting_

_but I didn’t want to talk to him_

_we ended up texting and he said he was sorry but that I needed to trust him more_

_and just shit like that_

 

 **Jonas** (13:31)

_yeah but trust or not, you can’t do stuff like that when you’re with someone_

_that’s just not cool_

 

 **Isak** (13:32)

_so you think it’s okay that I called him on it?_

 

 **Jonas** (13:32)

_yeah_

_sure_

_like even if it is harmless flirting, I don’t get why he would do that in the first place_

 

 **Isak** (13:32)

_he says that it’s just for fun and kind of just how he is_

_being social, talking to people and stuff_

 

 **Jonas** (13:32)

_yeah but there’s a difference_

 

 **Isak** (13:33)

_I know_

_I think he got that too he apologized for it so_

_and he promised he would try to stop doing that_

 

 **Jonas** (13:33)

_okay but that doesn’t sound too bad_

 

 **Isak** (13:33)

_he also said some stuff about me being the reason that he’s missing so much russ stuff_

 

 **Jonas** (13:33)

_really?_

 

 **Isak** (13:33)

_yeah_

 

 **Jonas** (13:33)

_are you?_

 

 **Isak** (13:34)

_?_

 

 **Jonas** (13:34)

_do you tell him to stay with you and not go_

 

 **Isak** (13:34)

_no_

_I mean, once_

_but it was when we had dinner with my dad and lea I think that’s legit_

 

 **Jonas** (13:34)

_yeah that’s legit_

 

 **Isak** (13:35)

_I don’t know_

_it’s like the first time we had a fight about something real_

_and I’m not sure how to handle it_

 

 **Jonas** (13:35)

_okay_

_so how did you leave things?_

 

 **Isak** (13:35)

_he told me to call when I was ready_

_so I spent yesterday staring at my phone but I just didn’t know what to say to him_

_that’s why I didn’t come to school either_

 

 **Jonas** (13:35)

_so you’re avoiding him now?_

 

 **Isak** (13:35)

_I guess so_

 

 **Jonas** (13:35)

_that’s not good though_

 

 **Isak** (13:36)

_I know that_

_I just don’t know what to do_

 

 **Jonas** (13:36)

_can’t you just talk to him_

 

 **Isak** (13:36)

_and say what?_

_I’m not going to apologize for anything_

_I know I’m right_

_so_

_when I talk to him, we’ll just fight again_

 

 **Jonas** (13:36)

_yeah maybe_

_but that’s better than not talking at all_

 

 **Isak** (13:38)

_is it_

 

 **Jonas** (13:38)

_it will be better if you talk to him even if you end up fighting_

 

 **Isak** (13:38)

_I’m not sure it was pretty bad on saturday_

 

 **Jonas** (13:39)

_Issy you fought over text_

_on a Saturday night_

_you were drunk_

_you were tired_

_you were pissed_

_what did you expect?_

 

 **Isak** (13:39)

_guess you’re right_

 

 **Jonas** (13:39)

_just go over to his place_

_you don’t have to apologize or anything_

_just talk to him_

 

 **Isak** (13:40)

_yeah_

_I’m just still so pissed at him_

_and what if he won’t come around_

_you know if he’ll say he won’t stop flirting_

_idk_

_honestly I can’t be in a relationship with someone who’s constantly flirting with everyone_

_because “it’s fun”_

 

 **Jonas** (13:40)

_so you’re scared that you’ll break up with him?_

 

 **Isak** (13:40)

_more like_

_scared that I’ll end up giving in_

_because I’d probably rather be with him and let him treat me like that than not be with him at all_

 

 **Jonas** (13:40)

_okay look_

_this is just my guess but he’s probably feeling bad about it already_

_and it’s not some crazy request to tell him he should stop flirting with girls_

_maybe he’ll bitch about it a little but he’ll get it_

_he won’t risk losing you_

 

 **Isak** (13:41)

_yeah_

_maybe_

_I don’t know_

 

 **Jonas** (13:41)

_the thing is Isak_

_you can think about it like all day_

_or you can just go talk to him_

_nothing’s bad is going to happen_

 

 **Isak** (13:41)

_okay_

_so you think I should just go over there?_

 

 **Jonas** (13:41)

_yeah why not_

_you should start texting about it again_

_it’s always better to do it face to face_

 

 **Isak** (13:42)

_okay_

_fuck I’m sorry I’m so bad at that stuff_

 

 **Jonas** (13:42)

_dude look at how my first two relationships went_

_trust me you’re far better at that shit than I am ;)_

 

 **Isak** (13:42)

_haha_

_yeah doesn’t feel like it right now_

 

 **Jonas** (13:42)

_just talk to him_

_come on, he’s like boyfriend of the year_

_nothing bad can happen_

 

 **Isak** (13:44)

_okay_

_I’ll go over there and we’ll try to talk it out_

 

 **Jonas** (13:44)

_see that’s the spirit_

_tell me how it went_

 

 **Isak** (13:44)

_will do_

_thanks Jonas <3_

 

 **Jonas** (13:44)

_anytime bff <3_

 

 

***

 

 

 **Isak** (20:11)

_hey_

_thanks for the advice_

 

 **Jonas** (20:18)

_did you make up_

 

 **Isak** (20:19)

_yeah_

 

 **Jonas** (20:19)

_and was it hard?_

 

 **Isak** (20:19)

_no_

_I got there and when he opened the door he just hugged me_

_and wouldn’t let go for like 10 minutes_

 

 **Jonas** (20:20)

_haha_

_told you that boy is crazy for you_

 

 **Isak** (20:20)

_then we had sex_

_and then talked about it all_

_and had sex again ;)_

 

 **Jonas** (20:20)

_dude you don’t have to brag_

 

 **Isak** (20:21)

_sorry :D_

 

 **Jonas** (20:21)

_okay so things are fine now?_

 

 **Isak** (20:21)

_yeah_

_I mean I told him that I don’t want him to flirt with anyone_

_not like that_

 

 **Jonas** (20:21)

_okay_

 

 **Isak** (20:23)

_he said he won’t do that again_

_and apologized for it_

_and I apologized for some stuff I said too so_

_it went good_

 

 **Jonas** (20:23)

_see_

_easy ;)_

 

 **Isak** (20:23)

_guess so_

_again sorry I freaked out like that_

 

 **Jonas** (20:23)

_you don’t have to be sorry_

 

 **Isak** (20:24)

_thanks anyway_

_I think it’ll be okay_

 

 **Jonas** (20:24)

_I’m sure it will be_

_okay so I’ll let you get back to all that glorious lovemaking_

_say hi to even for me_

_and we’ll see each other tomorrow?_

 

 **Isak** (20:24)

_so glorious :-p_

_he says hi back_

_yeah see you tomorrow_

 

 **Jonas** (20:24)

_< 3_

 

 **Isak** (20:24)

_< 3_

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I needed to clear the air a little and kind of resolve the fight before returning to all the cute banter that I love so much.  
> But since I didn't want Even and Isak to text about it, I brought Jonas into it.  
> Would you like more chapters where Isak/ Even text with others or even have Group Chats or would you rather read just Evak texting?  
> Love to read about your opinions about that!


	7. sounds like something a smart person would say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!
> 
> Thank you again for all the comments and Kudos <3 Writing is just so much fun when you get so much great feedback!
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Alt er love <3 Be kind.

* * *

 

 

 

 **Isak** (15:03):

_hey handsome!_

_you’re such a genius_

**Even** (15:06):

_so I’ve been told_

 

 **Isak** (15:06):

_got my paper back today :)_

 

 **Even** (15:06):

_and?_

 

 **Isak** (15:07):

_I got a 6+_

_well you got a 6+_

 

 **Even** (15:07):

_score_

**Isak** (15:07):

_she was really impressed with it_

_apparently I was the only one to write about how the movie was made_

_instead of what it is about_

 

 **Even** (15:07):

_haha really?_

 

 **Isak** (15:08):

_yeah._

_Jonas looked at me like “dude, you’ve got to be kidding me”_

 

 **Even** (15:08):

_hahaha_

_I would have written his too_

 

 **Isak** (15:08):

_no way_

_you’re my movie nerd_

_I told you I don’t share_

 

 **Even** (15:08):

_ah I love it when you’re possessive_

 

 **Isak** (15:10):

_I also got my maths test back_

 

 **Even** (15:10):

_the one you were studying for for like a whole week?_

_the one that was responsible for me not getting any action for 7 days straight?!_

 

 **Isak** (15:10):

_that’s the one_

_and it wasn’t 7 days_

 

 **Even** (15:10):

_felt like it_

 

 **Isak** (15:11):

_are you sure that you have bipolar disorder and not sexual addiction?_

 

 **Even** (15:12):

_I’m not addicted to sex_

_I’m just addicted to you <3_

 

 **Isak** (15:12):

_smooth._

 

 **Even** (15:12):

_thank you_

_so tell me smart boy_

_what grade did you get and was it worth not being fucked for  what felt like 1842823 days because of it?_

 

 **Isak** (15:12):

_hahahaha_

_I got a 6_

 

 **Even** (15:13):

_how are you so smart_

 

 **Isak** (15:13):

_grades don’t really show intelligence if you study for them, they just show how much effort you put into something_

 

 **Even** (15:13):

_sounds like something a smart person would say_

 

 **Isak** (15:13):

_idiot <3_

 

 **Even** (15:14):

_I’m really really proud of you for acing that test_

_not that I’m surprised_

_but I’m really proud to have such a smart boyfriend <3_

_you’re incredible you know that_

 

 **Isak** (15:14):

_stop_

_you’re making me blush_

 

 **Even** (15:14):

_mmmmh_

_love it when you blush_

 

 **Isak** (15:14):

_I’m really fucking happy right now_

_like my record will be pretty perfect at the end of the year_

 

 **Even** (15:15):

_well then I’m happy too_

_I was a little afraid to write that paper for you_

_because you are such an enormous nerd_

 

 **Isak** (15:15):

_:D_

_stop_

 

 **Even** (15:15):

_I knew getting a 5 would be really disappointing for a high class student like you_

 

 **Isak** (15:15):

_it wouldn’t have been_

_I’m still really happy_

_now I can pretty much relax and not stress out as much_

**Even** (15:15):

_I’m glad_

_and I might be willing to forgive you for depriving me of my rights as your boyfriend_

 

 **Isak** (15:16):

_your rights?!_

 

 **Even** (15:16):

_it’s in your working contract_

_support contact / boyfriend / sex slave_

 

 **Isak** (15:16):

_haha_

_I don’t remember signing that_

 

 **Even** (15:17):

_yeah well you did_

_I could sue you you know_

_you’re not fulfilling your obligations that you agreed on_

 

 **Isak** (15:17):

_mmmh_

_and what should we do about that?_

 

 **Even** (15:17):

_well it’s pretty clear that you’ll need to catch up on the work you've neglected_

 

 **Isak** (15:17):

_is that so_

 

 **Even** (15:17):

_yeah I mean I read the contract again_

_and there are some paragraphs that seem to be pretty specific_

 

 **Isak** (15:18):

_I’m not sure if this is sexy anymore or just really weird_

 

 **Even** (15:18):

_it’s a little bit like role playing just via text_

_I mean it was_

_before you ruined that glorious moment for me_

 

 **Isak** (15:18):

_I’m deeply sorry for not being as good as you in texting-role-playing-contract-discussions_

 

 **Even** (15:18):

_well I had a line prepared about long nights and working late_

_something like “You will have to spend a lot of nights bend over that desk”_

_and then I would have gone straight to sexting_

 

 **Isak** (15:18):

_you’re such an idiot <3_

_I’m on the tram right now so I won’t sext you anyway_

 

 **Even** (15:19):

_such a perfect role playing scenario for good lines and you ruined all of it!_

**Isak** (15:19):

_I’m deeply sorry_

_I’ll be your sex slave tomorrow night if you want me to_

**Even** (1519):

_ah_

_now we’re talking_

 

 **Isak** (15:19):

_god you’re so needy_

 

 **Even** (15:19):

_haha_

_very much so_

_told you I was turned on by how smart you are_

 

 **Isak** (15:19):

_that’s sweet_

_I guess_

 

 **Even** (15:20):

_no shit though I’m really happy that you did so good baby_

_I know you studied really hard for that and I’m happy that it payed off_

_I’m honestly so proud of you!_

 

 **Isak** (15:20):

_thanks_

_it’s a little weird_

**Even** (15:20):

_what is?_

 

 **Isak** (15:20):

_I’m really happy and all but good grades still make me feel off_

**Even** (15:20):

_why’s that?_

 

 **Isak** (15:20):

_because normally you would go tell your parents about that_

**Even** (15:21):

_oh baby_

 

 **Isak** (15:21):

_it’s fine_

_just weird, that’s all_

 

 **Even** (15:21):

_have you talked to them lately?_

 

 **Isak** (15:21):

_a little, my dad keeps trying but it’s still weird_

_like, distant somehow_

 

 **Even** (15:21):

_and your mom?_

 

 **Isak** (15:22):

_I don’t know honestly_

_she sends me crazy shit most of the time_

_sometimes she seems to be somewhat clear and actually asks about me_

_but it’s not very often_

_I mostly just get updates from the clinic_

_I mean you know how it is_

**Even** (15:22):

_yeah_

_what about lea?_

 

 **Isak** (15:22):

_we text sometimes and that’s nice_

_she’s mostly just complaining about my dad_

_and that she has to live with him and I get to live alone_

 

 **Even** (15:22):

_haha_

_how old is she again_

 

 **Isak** (15:23):

_14_

 

 **Even** (15:23):

_okay who didn’t dream of living alone at that age_

 

 **Isak** (15:23):

_yeah_

 

 **Even** (15:23):

_but cool that you’re texting with her more now_

 

 **Isak** (15:23):

_yeah_

_I really like that too_

_it’s all just still so weird and distant and stuff_

 

 **Even** (15:24):

_yeah sure_

_it’ll take all of you a little more time to figure this whole thing out you know_

 

 **Isak** (15:24):

_like it’s okay and all but sometimes I just miss it_

_having a family_

_you know, parents that actually take care of me_

 

 **Even** (15:24):

_of course you do_

 

 **Isak** (15:24):

_I know you always roll your eyes on your mom checking on you_

_you know, bringing us food all the time and stuff_

 

 **Even** (15:25):

_she only does that so we don’t go at it all day long :D_

 

 **Isak** (15:25):

_I know :D_

 

 **Even** (15:25):

_I think every time she walks in she’s super relieved that we’re fully dressed_

 

 **Isak** (15:25):

_:D_

_so… of course it’s nice living alone_

_it’s been great for us to have a place where we can just hang out without anybody checking up on us_

 

 **Even** (15:25):

_yeah, well, you do have eskild_

 

 **Isak** (15:26):

_true :D_

_but still_

 

 **Even** (15:26):

_yeah I know_

_my mom annoys me all the time_

_but it’s the good kind of being annoyed_

_the kind that you would miss like crazy if it would actually stop_

 

 **Isak** (15:26):

_so you get what I mean?_

 

 **Even** (15:27):

_absolutely_

_family’s just important and I know that it hasn't been easy to get yours back on track_

_and I mean moms should worry about their teenage sons, not the other way around_

 

 **Isak** (15:27):

_yeah I guess_

_I mean I could call my dad and tell him about the grades_

_I know he would be happy about it_

 

 **Even** (15:27):

_so why not do it?_

 

 **Isak** (15:27):

_I don’t know_

_we’re just so distant, I would not tell him something this small_

 

 **Even** (15:28):

_getting grades like that is not small Issy_

 

 **Isak** (15:28):

_you know what I mean_

 

 **Even** (15:28):

_yeah guess I do_

 

 **Isak** (15:28):

_I’m glad I have you though_

_you’re the person I tell all that small stuff to now_

 

 **Even** (15:29):

_I’m glad about that too_

_and I love to be that person_

_for every good grade and every bad thing as well_

 

 **Isak** (15:29):

_< 3_

 

 **Even** (15:29):

_but why not tell your dad?_

_I mean, you could try to stop being distant by just letting him in a little_

 

 **Isak** (15:29):

_maybe_

 

 **Even** (15:30):

_you know, just text him that you’ve gotten a 6 in math and English_

_and that you’re really happy about it and just wanted to tell him_

 

 **Isak** (15:30):

_yeah maybe you’re right_

 

 **Even** (15:30):

_I mean I kinda got the feeling that he does not want that distance either_

_he probably just doesn’t know how to get closer to you_

 

 **Isak** (15:30):

_maybe_

 

 **Even** (15:30):

_he knows he fucked up_

_and that he won’t be able to make it up to you_

_that’s not easy for him either_

 

 **Isak** (15:31):

_still, I mean he’s the adult_

 

 **Even** (15:31):

_totally_

_and I’m completely on your side_

_just, you two getting closer seems to be what you both want_

_maybe you just need to try a little_

 

 **Isak** (15:31):

_yeah_

_I’ll think about it_

_maybe I’ll tell him about it later_

 

 **Even** (15:31):

_ah, later is not good_

 

 **Isak** (15:31):

_why not?_

 

 **Even** (15:32):

_you’re busy?_

 

 **Isak** (15:32):

_doing what?_

 

 **Even** (15:32):

_well, genius, we had a deal_

 

 **Isak** (15:32):

_oh right_

 

 **Even** (15:33):

_so tonight you’ll be sucking my dick, baby boy_

_6 fucking times!!!_

**Isak** (15:33):

_pfffff_

_as if you could get hard 6 times in one night…_

 

 **Even** (15:33):

_challenge accepted ;):_

 

 **Isak** (15:33):

_idiot <3_

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 **Even** (17:01):

_hey_

 

 **Isak** (17:04):

_hi whats up_

 

 **Even** (17:04):

_I just wanted to ask you if you want to come to my house tomorrow_

 

 **Isak** (17:04):

_okay?_

 

 **Even** (17:04):

_I sort of had an idea_

 

 **Isak** (17:04):

_okay?_

 

 **Even** (17:05):

_you really miss your family, right?_

_I was thinking, we could just share mine._

 

 **Isak** (17:05):

_what are you talking about?_

 

 **Even** (17:05):

_I know it’s not the same at all_

_and if you think this is stupid we won’t do it_

_but you should come by for dinner tomorrow_

_we could watch a movie with my parents afterwards or play a board game or something_

 

 **Isak** (17:06):

_you’re really cute_

 

 **Even** (17:06):

_well it will be really embarrassing and annoying_

_and we will both regret it_

_but that’s kind of what you want, right?_

 

 **Isak** (17:06):

_that’s a really sweet thought_

 

 **Even** (17:06):

_it won’t be the same_

_and if it makes you feel sad, missing your parents or something, we can always just leave_

 

 **Isak** (17:06):

_I think it’s a great idea_

_sure your parents won’t mind though?_

 

 **Even** (17:07):

_nah_

_they already like you more than me ;)_

 

 **Isak** (17:07):

_haha_

 

 **Even** (17:07):

_I just think that you should have some family time_

_get praised by my mom for your awesome grades_

_sit through my dad’s super lame jokes_

 

 **Isak** (17:07):

_sounds kind of perfect actually_

_thank you_

 

 **Even** (17:08):

_anything for my baby boy_

 

 **Isak** (17:08):

_I love you_

_and have I told you lately that you’re pretty awesome?_

 

 **Even** (17:08):

_wait, no complaining about the nickname?_

 

 **Isak** (17:10):

_no not today_

_I like that you take care of me sometimes_

 

 **Even** (17:10):

_well I like to take care of you_

 

 **Isak** (17:10):

_I really appreciate you doing that for me_

_I know your parents annoy you sometimes so I get that you would rather stay at mine_

 

 **Even** (17:11):

_it’s fine_

_we can be alone some other time_

 

 **Isak** (17:11):

_thank you <3_

 

 **Even** (17:11):

_you’re welcome baby <3_

_oh just one thing though_

 

 **Isak** (17:12):

_yeah?_

 

 **Even** (17:12):

_you know how you always say watching movies with me is exhausting_

_because I’m an obnoxious know-it-all movie nerd_

 

 **Isak** (17:12):

_I didn’t say it exactly like that_

_but yes_

 

 **Even** (17:12):

_well if you think I’m bad_

_have fun watching a movie with my mum_

 

 **Isak** (17:13):

_oh god_

 

 **Even** (17:13):

_she takes it to a whole new level trust me_

 

 **Isak** (17:13):

_haha_

_thanks for the warning but I’m still excited for tomorrow_

 

 **Even** (17:13):

_me too baby <3_

 

 **Isak** (17:13):

_eskild says hi_

_I’m about to kick his ass in FIFA_

_call me later to say goodnight?_

 

 **Even** (17:14):

_of course <3_

_have fun baby_

 

 **Isak** (17:14):

_thanks_

_and thank you again for being awesome_

 

 **Even** (17:15):

_thank you back <3_

 

* * *

 


	8. you really are uptight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!  
> I'm soo sorry it took me so long! The new semester just started and I have no time for anything right now...
> 
> And I admit I also spent a looooot of time watching the new Trailer! I'm super excited for the new season and I'm so so happy that the awesome queen aka Sana will be the main!
> 
> I'm also pretty unsure how to continue this Fic, like what to include and stuff like that or if I should even continue it at all now that we're getting new Evak content anyways...  
> If I decide to continue it maybe one of you guys would like to help me decide, like what to include and what to write next or something. Not proof-read stuff, just talk about stuff if that makes any sense :D  
> Just message me if any of you would like to ;)
> 
> Enough about me though, enjoy reading!!  
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

 **Even** (14:09)

_well, that was a pleasant conversation_

 

 **Isak** (14:18)

_?_

 

 **Even** (14:18)

_just came home from school and talked to my mom_

 

 **Isak** (14:18)

_so?_

 

 **Even** (14:19)

_I’m not sure if I want to tell you this_

 

 **Isak** (14:19)

_why?_

_did I do something wrong last night?_

_I apologized for saying that movie is boring_

_I didn’t know it was her favorite_

 

 **Even** (14:19)

_nobody is mad at you about that_

_it’s not your fault you have such terrible taste in movies_

 

 **Isak** (14:20)

_fuck you_

 

 **Even** (14:20)

_it’s embarrassing really_

 

 **Isak** (14:20)

_but I have good taste in music_

 

 **Even** (14:20)

_you didn’t even know who Nas is_

 

 **Isak** (14:21)

_but I have really good taste in men_

 

 **Even** (14:21)

_well that you do_

 

 **Isak** (14:21)

_yeah_

_I’m telling you, my boyfriend is so hot_

 

 **Even** (14:21)

_oh really_

 

 **Isak** (14:21)

_;)_

_tell me what’s wrong_

**Even** (14:22)

_well, she kinda heard us last night_

 

 **Isak** (14:22)

_oh god_

 

 **Even** (14:22)

_exactly_

 

 **Isak** (14:22)

_oh my god_

_kill me now_

 

 **Even** (14:22)

_too late I guess_

 

 **Isak** (14:23)

_oh this is so bad_

_I was so fucking quiet though!_

 

 **Even** (14:23)

_are you kidding?_

 

 **Isak** (14:23)

_what I didn’t scream or anything_

 

 **Even** (14:24)

_yeah but you were moaning pretty good baby_

 

 **Isak** (14:24)

_oh fuck_

_god I’m so sorry_

_why didn’t you tell me?!?!?!?!?_

 

 **Even** (14:24)

_what_

 

 **Isak** (14:24)

_to be quiet!_

_like idk how thin the walls are at your place_

 

 **Even** (14:25)

_Iss I told you like 10 times_

_you just kept going_

 

 **Isak** (14:25)

_did not_

 

 **Even** (14:25)

_did too_

 

 **Isak** (14:25)

_did not_

 

 **Even** (14:25)

_did too_

 

 **Isak** (14:25)

_did not_

 

 **Even** (14:26)

_fine whatever_

 

 **Isak** (14:26)

_wow you gave up quickly_

 

 **Even** (14:26)

_I’m an only child_

_I have no chance against somebody who grew up with a little sister_

 

 **Isak** (14:26)

_true_

_I could do this all day_

 

 **Even** (14:27)

_you’re such a cutie_

 

 **Isak** (14:27)

_bite me_

 

 **Even** (14:27)

_will do ;)_

_and btw next time I’ll fuck you from behind so you can bite onto a pillow or whatever_

 

 **Isak** (14:28)

_next time?_

_I won’t have sex with you at your parents house ever again_

 

 **Even** (14:28)

_grow up it’s no big deal_

 

 **Isak** (14:28)

_easy for you to say, they didn’t hear you!_

 

 **Even** (14:28)

_they probably heard me too don’t stress baby_

 

 **Isak** (14:29)

_anyway_

_tell me what your mom said_

_am I banned form you house forever?_

 

 **Even** (14:29)

_:D_

_relax baby_

_she was just saying that it sounded like we had fun last night_

 

 **Isak** (14:29)

_oh god this is physically painful_

 

 **Even** (14:30)

_:D_

_you really are uptight_

 

 **Isak** (14:30)

_am not_

_what else did she say?_

 

 **Even** (14:30)

_she wanted to make sure that we’re being save_

_and also that I’m not pressuring you into stuff_

 

 **Isak** (14:31)

_ok_

_why would she think that you’re pressuring me into stuff?_

 

 **Even** (14:31)

_no more like_

_“I hope you’re both comfortable and not going too fast” kinda thing_

_although she was more concerned for you than for me_

 

 **Isak** (14:31)

_mh okay_

 

 **Even** (14:32)

_it was fine_

_told her everything was good_

_and that we’re save_

_and apologized for being too loud_

 

 **Isak** (14:32)

_fuck I’m so sorry_

 

 **Even** (14:32 )

_you don’t have to be_

_I grew up in a rather open minded household ;)_

_she just wanted to make sure we were good_

 

 **Isak** (14:33)

_but did you tell her that we don’t_

_you know_

_use condoms anymore?_

 

 **Even** (14:34)

_I told her we are being save_

_I didn’t exactly told her all about the getting tested process_

 

 **Isak** (14:34)

_ugh yeah that sucked_

 

 **Even** (14:34)

_well if you didn’t have like a million girls sucking your dick_

_in every fucking bathroom in Oslo…_

 

 **Isak** (14:35)

_that’s not what happened_

 

 **Even** (14:35)

_it was still stupid of you_

_having sex unprotected_

 

 **Isak** (14:35)

_I didn’t_

_not really_

 

 **Even** (14:36)

_oral sex is also sex_

_and it’s stupid to have it with no protection_

 

 **Isak** (14:36)

_you lectured me on that like a million times_

_I got it okay_

 

 **Even** (14:36)

_just saying_

 

 **Isak** (14:37)

_you’re no saint either_

_first time you went down on me we didn’t use anything either_

 

 **Even** (14:37)

_mh_

_that’s true_

 

 **Isak** (14:37)

_see_

 

 **Even** (14:37)

_anyway_

_glad that you’re past that_

 

 **Isak** (14:38)

_me too_

_so_

_your mom doesn’t hate me?_

 

 **Even** (14:38)

_baby she loves you_

_she asked about you and if you’re happy and fine and everything_

 

 **Isak** (14:38)

_okay_

_I’m really sorry again_

 

 **Even** (14:39)

_I told you it’s fine_

_you wanted to have a night full of embarrassment_

 

 **Isak** (14:39)

_yeah I know_

_but I mean if she heard us last night she must have heard us like everytime?_

 

 **Even** (14:39)

_I didn’t exactly ask_

 

 **Isak** (14:40)

_sorry again_

_but it’s your fault anyway_

 

 **Even** (14:40)

_how is that my fault?_

 

 **Isak** (14:40)

_you didn’t have to do deep throat_

_you should know by now that gets me going_

 

 **Even** (14:40)

_you’re right, my fault ;)_

 

 **Isak** (14:42)

_but that biting onto a pillow thing_

 

 **Even** (14:42)

_I’m listening_

 

 **Isak** (14:42)

_I mean I won’t have sex with you at your parent’s house ever again_

_but we could still try that_

 

 **Even** (14:43)

_thought you didn’t like doggy style_

 

 **Isak** (14:43)

_it’s not exactly doggy style_

 

 **Even** (14:44)

_it’s still similar_

_I mean you know I like that_

_but if you don’t like it that’s fine_

 

 **Isak** (14:44)

_I’m just still getting used to it_

_we’ll try again I promise_

 

 **Even** (14:44)

_that’s okay_

_no stress_

 

 **Isak** (14:44)

_maybe me lying down is a good way to get used to it though_

 

 **Even** (14:45)

_you don’t have to get used to it if you don’t like it you don’t_

_that’s fine_

 

 **Isak** (14:45)

_no but I want to try for you_

_so_

_we’ll try that!_

**Even** (14:45)

_It’s a real challenge though_

 

 **Isak** (14:45)

_?_

 

 **Even** (14:46)

_well if you’re lying down, I’m kinda forced to make you come without touching you_

 

 **Isak** (14:46)

_so?_

 

 **Even** (14:46)

_that’s a lot of pressure!_

 

 **Isak** (14:46)

_not really_

_you have like a 60% success rate by now_

 

 **Even** (14:47)

_wow_

_we can’t even discuss sexual positions without you going all math nerd on me_

 

 **Isak** (14:47)

_shut up :D_

 

 **Even** (14:47)

_can we just_

_stay at yours this weekend?_

_please_

 

 **Isak** (14:47)

_yeah sure_

_if you really think my talks with eskild are less embarrassing_

 

 **Even** (14:47)

_haha_

 

 **Isak** (14:48)

_because he’s not the type for ‘I’ll spare you the details’_

_he pretty much lives for the details_

 

 **Even** (14:48)

_honestly though, doesn’t it feel kinda good to brag a little?_

 

 **Isak** (14:48)

_sometimes yeah_

_he really thinks you’re amazing in bed :D_

 

 **Even** (14:48)

_I hope he’s not the only one who thinks that_

 

 **Isak** (14:48)

_you’re bearable_

 

 **Even** (14:49)

_tssss_

 

 **Isak** (14:50)

_okay maybe there are a few things you’re not horrible at_

 

 **Even** (14:50)

_you can talk all you want, you are desperate for my dick all the time_

_and you know it_

 

 **Isak** (14:50)

_am not_

 

 **Even** (14:50)

_tsssss_

 

 **Isak** (14:50)

_fine_

_I think you’re amazing in bed_

_apparently so does eskild_

 

 **Even** (14:51)

_nice nice_

 

 **Isak** (14:51)

_what?_

 

 **Even** (14:51)

_nothing_

_just good to know that if you ever dump me I’ll have options_

 

 **Isak** (14:51)

_weird thought_

_and if anything, you’ll dump me_

 

 **Even** (14:51)

_no_

_you’re clearly the settler in this relationship_

 

 **Isak** (14:52)

_the what?_

 

 **Even** (14:52)

_dude, himym_

 

 **Isak** (14:52)

_what?_

 

 **Even** (14:52)

_okay forget it_

_I am dumping you_

 

 **Isak** (14:52)

_:D_

 

 **Even** (14:53)

_that’s in an episode of how I met you mother_

_every relationship has a person that reaches for the other, and one person that settles for the other_

_how do you not know himym?_

 

 **Isak** (14:53)

_I know it_

_I just can’t quote every episode of every show I watch_

 

 **Even** (14:53)

_which is why I’m dumping you_

 

 **Isak** (14:54)

_haha_

_tell me again how I’m the settler_

 

 **Even** (14:54)

_you’re super hot_

_you’re super smart_

_you’re not mentally ill_

_it’s pretty obvious baby_

**Isak** (14:54)

_don’t put being mentally ill on a list like that_

 

 **Even** (14:54)

_I’m just joking around_

 

 **Isak** (14:55)

_as long as you know that’s not something that lowers your worth or some shit_

 

 **Even** (14:55)

_you’re cute_

_I know that_

_promise_

 

 **Isak** (14:55)

_okay_

_I’m not the settler though_

 

 **Even** (14:56)

_you do know how unbelievably pretty that face of yours is right?_

 

 **Isak** (14:57)

_thanks_

_you’re way hotter though_

_I mean your hair defies the laws of physics_

_it’s like there’s gravity_

_and there’s your hair all like ‘nope, that shit just isn’t for me’_

 

 **Even** (14:57)

_:D :D :D_

_wow that’s the best compliment ever_

 

 **Isak** (14:57)

_I don’t buy that theory though_

 

 **Even** (14:57)

_you don’t?_

 

 **Isak** (14:57)

_no_

_it’s more like the definition of a bad relationship_

 

 **Even** (14:58)

_what is?_

 

 **Isak** (14:58)

_if one person thinks that there’s reacher and settler_

_in a good relationship both should always think of themselves as a reacher_

 

 **Even** (14:58)

_yeah?_

 

 **Isak** (14:58)

_yeah_

_like both people should wake up and be like_

_fuck, how the hell do I deserve to be so lucky_

 

 **Even** (14:59)

_that’s a nice thought_

 

 **Isak** (14:59)

_like every time I wake up next to you_

_I’m like what the fuck did I do to deserve to be so damn lucky_

_that he’s actually mine_

 

 **Even** (14:59)

_< 3_

_I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you either_

_like I can’t even get how perfect you are_

 

 **Isak** (14:59)

_I think you’re pretty perfect yourself_

 

 **Even** (15:00)

_< 3_

_I do believe in the olive theory though!_

 

 **Isak** (15:00)

_super cute beautiful romantic moment_

_…aaaaaaaand now it’s gone_

 

 **Even** (15:00)

_:D <3_

 

* * *

 


	9. Isak is doing what now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey <3
> 
> I still can't think straight because that first clip was just too much for me :D  
> Can't believe that Even and Isak acutally LIVE TOGETHER now! Of course they don't live together in this small universe that I'm trying to create here - because they wouldn't be texting and that would pretty much mean the end of this Fic... and I think I can't have that, at least not yet.
> 
> Sooo I've tried to write a Group Chat and I'm really not sure if I did a good job... it was really hard :D I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it!!!
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Magnus** (16:02)

_even my man_

_can you buy beer for us for tomorrow?_

_Isak’s hosting a pregame_

 

 **Isak** (16:04)

_Isak is doing what now?_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:04)

_yeah and maybe you could get us some vodka too_

_or whiskey maybe_

 

 **Jonas** (16:05)

_whiskey would be awesome_

_mags can you bring coke?_

 

 **Isak** (16:05)

_what is happening?_

 

 **Magnus** (16:05)

_yes I can_

 

 **Even** (16:06)

_ok sure_

_what time_

 

 **Isak** (16:06)

_hello?!_

 

 **Jonas** (16:06)

_starts at 20_

_thanks even you’re the best_

 

 **Isak** (16:06)

_I swear to god_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:07)

_chill dude_

 

 **Isak** (16:07)

_I’m not having a fucking pregame tomorrow_

 

 **Magnus** (16:07)

_well technically noora and the girls are having it_

_but you live there too so we thought we’d join :)_

 

 **Isak** (16:07)

_what_

_why_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:08)

_because we want to hand out with the girls_

_duh_

 

 **Isak** (16:08)

_forget it_

 

 **Even** (16:08)

_could be fun baby_

 

 **Isak** (16:08)

_don’t baby me_

 

 **Jonas** (16:08)

_come on Issy K don’t stress_

 

 **Magnus** (16:08)

_vilde told me they also asked some girls they met in your weird kose shit_

_so there will be girls and I will be mahdi’s wing man and hook him up_

 

 **Even** (16:09)

_pleeeeease baby boy you can’t let me miss that!_

 

 **Jonas** (16:09)

_baby boy?!_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:09)

_Seriously?_

 

 **Isak** (16:09)

_Fuck all of you_

 

 **Magnus** (16:10)

_why are you so fucking grumpy?_

 

 **Jonas** (16:10)

_you obviously need dick_

_even take care of your grumpy boyfriend this is exhausting_

 

 **Even** (16:10)

_that can’t be the problem trust me_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:10)

_haha_

 

 **Isak** (16:10)

_you can’t just force me to host a pregame guys_

_and girls from kosegruppa means emma could be there so I’m out_

 

 **Jonas** (16:10)

_why_

 

 **Magnus** (16:11)

_who’s emma again?_

 

 **Jonas** (16:11)

_the chick Isak banged before he let Even bang him_

 

 **Isak** (16:11)

_ugh_

 

 **Even** (16:11)

_he didn’t bang her!_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:11)

_uh jealous much?_

 

 **Magnus** (16:12)

_ah yeah she was hot though_

 

 **Jonas** (16:12)

_Issy seriously you said you talked to her and things were cool_

 

 **Isak** (16:12)

_yeah because I was a dick to her and I wanted to apologize and not have any more drama_

_doesn’t mean I like what she did_

_like she never apologized to me you know_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:12)

_yeah but she was probably pissed because you played her like that_

 

 **Isak** (16:13)

_it’s not like I cheated on her or anything_

_we hooked up twice_

_that’s no big deal_

 

 **Jonas** (16:13)

_yeah I get what you’re saying_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:13)

_maybe it was a big deal for her you know_

_not everybody fucks around like you do_

_did_

 

 **Magnus** (16:13)

_yeah Isak was the king of picking up girls_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:13)

_he got a blowjob like every weekend by a different girl_

 

 **Isak** (16:13)

_if you’re trying to rat me out to Even you really are jerks_

_and also he knows about all that so stop trying_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:14)

_you know about all that_

 

 **Even** (16:14)

_he got a couple of blow jobs he didn’t kill anyone_

_what is the big deal_

**Magnus** (16:14)

_isn’t it weird_

 

 **Even** (16:14)

_it’s called being honest_

**Jonas** (16:14)

_don’t go all perfect boyfriend on us :D_

**Isak** (16:14)

_anyway_

_I’m not invading on the girls tomorrow just because all of you are desperate and horny_

 

 **Jonas** (16:15)

_just stop being so bitchy and get over that emma crap_

_let’s just have a good time tomorrow night!_

 

 **Magnus** (16:15)

_yeah, I mean even’s friends with his ex_

 

 **Jonas** (16:15)

_yeah so am I_

 

 **Isak** (16:15)

_even is not friends with Sonja_

_and emma is not my ex_

 

 **Even** (16:15)

_we can stay at mine if you don’t want to go tomorrow baby_

_although it could be really fun to hang out with the girls!_

 

 **Magnus** (16:15)

_even if it’s emma who Isak almost banged?_

 

 **Jonas** (16:15)

_maybe they’ll invite Sara, who Isak actually banged_

 

 **Even** (16:16)

_well in the end I got the man didn’t I_

_so why would I care_

 

 **Magnus** (16:16)

_you really are the coolest_

 

 **Isak** (16:16)

_can we stop talking about who I’m banging?_

 

 **Even** (16:16)

_conversation’s over anyway because right now I’m the only one who gets to bang you_

 

 **Magnus** (16:16)

_you guys are gross_

 

 **Even** (16:16)

_if you think that’s gross trust me I haven’t even started_

 

 **Jonas** (16:16)

_haha_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:17)

_Isak’s getting so much action it’s really not fair_

 

 **Magnus** (16:17)

_I’m getting action too you know_

 

 **Jonas** (16:17)

_yeah but it’s not as interesting to talk about it_

 

 **Magnus** (16:17)

_why_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:17)

_because you’re having cuddly sex in bed_

_not like dirty blowjobs in the boy’s bathroom_

 

 **Isak** (16:18)

_you fucking told them?!_

 

 **Jonas** (16:18)

_we’re not braindead Isak_

_you were sporting your I-just-got-fucked-face and had stains on your hoodie_

 

 **Isak** (16:18)

_ugh_

_Babe you really need to get better at swallowing_

 

 **Magnus** (16:18)

_eeeeeeww_

 

 **Jonas** (16:18)

_hahahahahaha_

 

 **Even** (16:18)

_excuse me?!_

 

 **Isak** (16:19)

_what_

_you need to swallow all of it so it doesn’t stain my clothes_

 

 **Even** (16:19)

_maybe I wanted it to stain your clothes_

_so that everybody knew that you’re getting it really good_

 

 **Magnus** (16:19)

_do we really have to talk about the two of you swallowing_

 

 **Isak** (16:19)

_you can’t constantly talk about my sexlife_

_and then bitch when it gets too specific for you_

_grow up_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:19)

_some things are better left unsaid you know_

 

 **Even** (16:20)

_Issy’s right though_

_swallowing is not that big a deal_

 

 **Isak** (16:20)

_then do a better job at it when you go down on me in school!_

 

 **Jonas** (16:20)

_as in, you did that more than once?_

 

 **Even** (16:20)

_no comment ;)_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:20)

_see mags your sexlife can’t compete with that_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:20)

_yeah but like nobody’s can_

 

 **Even** (16:21)

_Isak really is a jackpot_

 

 **Isak** (16:21)

_thanks babe_

 

 **Even** (16:21)

_he’s the champ at swallowing_

 

 **Jonas** (16:21)

_hahahahahaha_

 

 **Isak** (16:21)

_ugh fuck you_

 

 **Magnus** (16:21)

_anyway_

_are you coming tomorrow even?_

_because if you’re not we’ll have to check who can get us stuff_

 

 **Even** (16:21)

_I feel used_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:22)

_drama queen_

 

 **Magnus** (16:22)

_we could get you pizza_

 

 **Jonas** (16:22)

_what kind of suggestion is that_

 

 **Magnus** (16:22)

_what_

_we can’t share booze and weed with him_

_might as well get him pizza in return_

 

 **Even** (16:22)

_that’s fair_

 

 **Jonas** (16:22)

_ugh fine we owe you a pizza_

 

 **Magnus** (16:22)

_ok so Jonas can you bring weed_

**Jonas** (16:22)

_Mahdi will_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:23)

_check_

_so Isak are you two coming_

 

 **Magnus** (16:23)

_at least let even come!_

 

 **Isak** (16:23)

_if even wants to come that’s his decision_

 

 **Even** (16:23)

_only it’s not_

_and I’ll do what you want_

 

 **Isak** (16:23)

_oh look you learn_

 

 **Jonas** (16:23)

_haha even you’re so whipped_

 

 **Even** (16:24)

_just keeping my boy happy_

 

 **Jonas** (16:24)

_he won’t put out otherwise right_

 

 **Even** (16:24)

_exactly_

 

 **Isak** (16:24)

_ugh_

_fine we’ll stop by_

_but only because I want to see mags attempt at being a wing man_

 

 **Magnus** (16:24)

_I know it will be awesome!_

 

 **Even** (16:25)

_oh yeah it will be_

_so what time should I come over_

 

 **Jonas** (16:25)

_starts at 20_

 

 **Isak** (16:25)

_yeah but come over early_

 

 **Even** (16:25)

_yeah?_

 

 **Magnus** (16:25)

_yeah cool idea_

_like a bro pregame of the pregame_

_awesome_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:25)

_haha I think isak wants to have his very own bro pregame_

 

 **Jonas** (16:26)

_sounds like it_

 

 **Isak** (16:26)

_;)_

 

 **Magnus** (16:26)

_yeah but can we come too_

 

 **Jonas** (16:26)

_trust me you don’t want to be there for that_

 

 **Magnus** (16:26)

_for what_

 

 **Jonas** (16:27)

_even banging isak_

 

 **Magnus** (16:27)

_ugh_

_that’s what you guys are planning?!_

 

 **Isak** (16:27)

_we can’t bang when you’re here so_

 

 **Jonas** (16:27)

_no hearing you have sex once scarred me for life_

_please get it out of your system before we come_

 

 **Magnus** (16:27)

_you heard them?!?!?!?!_

 

 **Isak** (16:27)

_when the fuck did you hear us?!_

 

 **Jonas** (16:28)

_when we had the pregame at yours a couple of weeks ago_

_before that russ party_

 

 **Isak** (16:28)

_fuck_

_did everybody hear that_

 

 **Jonas** (16:28)

_no most of the people were gone and I went looking for you_

_I think no one else heard_

 

 **Isak** (16:28)

_ugh thank god_

 

 **Even** (16:28)

_sorry not sorry_

 

 **Magnus** (16:28)

_did it sound hot_

 

 **Isak** (16:29)

_what kinda question is that?!_

 

 **Magnus** (16:29)

_sorry just wondering_

_like idk if I sound hot when I have sex_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:29)

_I’m guessing you don’t_

_and no I don’t want to know for sure_

 

 **Magnus** (16:29)

_yeah but like girls sound hot during sex_

_I mean what guy sounds hot during sex, like no one_

 

 **Even** (16:30)

_Isak does_

 

 **Jonas** (16:30)

_he actually really does_

 

 **Isak** (16:30)

_what the fuck_

 

 **Jonas** (16:30)

_idk_

_you just do_

**Mahdi** (16:31)

_haha Jonas you were probably eavesdropping on purpose huh?_

 

 **Jonas** (16:31)

_you don’t really have to eavesdrop with Isak_

_you just have to be in the same building_

 

 **Isak** (16:31)

_ugh fuck all of you_

 

**Isak Valtersen is offline**

 

 **Magnus** (16:32)

_why is he mad he should be happy he’s getting some_

 

 **Jonas** (16:32)

_so anyway_

_even you’ll bring whiskey and beer?_

 

 **Even** (16:33)

_will do_

_and Jonas can you text Eva and ask her not to invite Emma?_

 

 **Jonas** (16:33)

_sure_

_thought you were okay with her being there_

 

 **Even** (16:33)

_yeah but Isak isn’t_

_and it’s not about if he should get over it or not_

_if he doesn’t really want her there, I don’t want her there either_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:34)

_and protective boyfriend award of the year goes tooooooooooo_

_even bech næsheim_

 

 **Even** (16:34)

_I’d like to thank God, Jesus Christ and the Academy_

 

 **Magnus** (16:34)

_but they need to invite some other girls then_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:34)

_with you being my wing man I won’t get laid anyways_

 

 **Jonas** (16:34)

_who knows_

_maybe being desperate will work on them too_

 

 **Even** (16:35)

_it’s a sure thing_

 

 **Jonas** (16:35)

_ok Eva’s making sure Emma won’t come_

 

 **Even** (16:35)

_thanks_

 

 **Magnus** (16:35)

_perfect looking forward to it_

_thanks for getting us booze_

 

 **Even** (16:36)

_no big deal <3_

 

 **Mahdi** (16:36)

_and the award for best booze servant of the year goes tooooooooooo_

_even bech næsheim_

 

 **Even** (16:36)

_haha_

 

**Isak Valtersen is online**

 

 **Isak** (16:37)

_Even_

_horny_

_now_

 

**Isak Valtersen is offline**

 

 **Jonas** (16:37)

_woah_

 

 **Even** (16:37)

_I’m coming!_

 

**Even Bech Næsheim is offline**

 

 **Mahdi** (16:38)

_… I’m sure you are_

 

 

* * *

 


	10. that is exactly why I didn’t talk to you about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I had no idea you guys were into Group Chats so much :D
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos! I even saw screenshots of the groupchat on Twitter, obviously some of you really liked it.
> 
> This chapter I tried something a little new and I'm excited for your feedback on it. Rather than just one conversation, it's different conversations spread over a couple of days... let me know what you think!
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

**_Wednesday_ **

 

 **Even** (17:01):

_hey_

 

 **Isak** (17:04):

_hi_

 

 **Even** (17:04):

_what are you up to?_

_want to come to mine?_

 

 **Isak** (17:04):

_sorry can’t_

 

 **Even** (17:04):

_homework?_

 

 **Isak** (17:04):

_mhm_

 

 **Even** (17:05):

_what about tonight?_

 

 **Isak** (17:05):

_hanging out with Chris_

 

 **Even** (17:05):

_Eva’s Chris?_

 

 **Isak** (17:05):

_they’re not together_

 

 **Even** (17:05):

_yeah right_

 

 **Isak** (17:06):

_whatever they say ;)_

 

 **Even** (17:06):

_so what are you guys doing?_

 

 **Isak** (17:06):

_not much_

_chilling I guess_

 

 **Even** (17:06):

_ok_

_I didn’t know you hung out with him_

 

 **Isak** (17:06):

_well I spent more time with Eva and it made me see that he’s actually kinda cool_

_we hung out a lot in first year actually_

 

 **Even** (17:07):

_mh_

_I heard the rumors_

 

 **Isak** (17:07):

_haha_

_he’s straight_

 

 **Even** (17:07):

_ok_

 

 **Isak** (17:07):

_so what are you up to?_

 

 **Even** (17:07):

_college applications actually_

_was kinda hoping for you to distract me from it_

 

 **Isak** (17:08):

_you didn’t even have your final exam yet and you’re already writing applications?_

_are you torturing me on purpose?_

 

 **Even** (17:08):

_what?_

_no_

_but I’ll apply to a lot of schools in other countries_

_and they have other deadlines_

_also I have to submit stuff to some of them that takes a little word_

 

 **Isak** (17:08):

_what kind of stuff_

 

 **Even** (17:08):

_like short films for example_

 

 **Isak** (17:08):

_ok_

_you really should be studying though_

 

 **Even** (17:08):

_you sound like my mum_

 

 **Isak** (17:08):

_sorry_

_so, where are you applying?_

 

 **Even** (17:09):

_not sure yet_

_it’s all really complicated_

_especially if you want to study abroad_

**Isak** (17:09):

_mh_

_ok_

 

 **Even** (17:09):

_i was thinking about applying to like 10 or 15 schools and then just look what works out_

 

 **Isak** (17:09):

_you’ll apply here too though right?_

_UoO?_

 

 **Even** (17:09):

_yeah that one’s already done_

_you don’t really have to submit anything too special so_

 

 **Isak** (17:09):

_but you don’t really want to go there?_

 

 **Even** (17:09):

_well I told you, there are schools that are way better for what I want to do_

_like in London for example_

_or even in Germany_

 

 **Isak** (17:09):

_mh ok_

 

 **Even** (17:10):

_we’ll just see_

 

 **Isak** (17:10):

_mhm_

_guess we will_

 

 **Even** (17:10):

_so_

_I’ll let you get back to your homework_

 

 **Isak** (17:10):

_thanks_

_good luck with your applications_

 

 **Even** (17:14):

_are you mad at me?_

 

 **Isak** (17:14):

_no_

 

 **Even** (17:14):

_you sound like you’re mad at me_

 

 **Isak** (17:14):

_I just don’t feel like talking about college applications right now_

 

 **Even** (17:15):

_well we have to face the fact that I might leave Oslo eventually_

_we can’t avoid it forever_

 

 **Isak** (17:15):

_I know_

_just_

_I’m not in the mood right now ok_

 

 **Even** (17:15):

_ok_

_can we talk tomorrow then?_

 

 **Isak** (17:15):

_idk_

_I’ll text you ok?_

 

 **Even** (17:15):

_ok_

_I’m sorry that I might be leaving baby okay_

_it’s not about us or anything_

 

 **Isak** (17:16):

_even_

_not now_

_please_

 

 **Even** (17:16):

_fine_

_but let’s talk about it tomorrow then_

_please?_

 

 **Isak** (17:16):

_I’ll call you after school ok_

 

 **Even** (17:16):

_ok fine_

 

 **Isak** (17:16):

_ok_

 

 **Even** (17:17):

_yeah have fun with Chris_

 

 **Isak** (17:17):

_thanks_

 

 **Even** (17:17):

_bye_

 

\---

 

 **Even** (00:03):

_hey baby just wanted to say good night_

_are you still with Chris?_

 

 **Isak** (00:05):

_no he just left_

 

 **Even** (00:07):

_pick up your phone then_

_what’s wrong?_

 

 **Isak** (00:11):

_sorry I was in the shower_

_actually if you don’t mind I’m kinda exhausted_

_can we talk tomorrow?_

 

 **Even** (00:11):

_yeah sure_

 

 **Isak** (00:11):

_how did it go with your applications?_

 

 **Even** (00:12):

_finished two more_

 

 **Isak** (00:12):

_good_

 

 **Even** (00:12):

_I’ll have to study tomorrow but I could come by after that if you want me to_

 

 **Isak** (00:12):

_I don’t know yet_

_let’s just see tomorrow_

 

 **Even** (00:12):

_you’re avoiding me_

_we need to talk about this_

 

 **Isak** (00:13):

_I’m not avoiding you_

_just don’t know yet_

_eva’s been asking to hang out and I promised her to help her with school stuff so_

 

 **Even** (00:13):

_oh ok_

_well then_

_sweet dreams baby_

_I love you_

 

 **Isak** (00:13):  
_good night_

_< 3_

 

 

\---

 

**_Thursday_ **

****

 

 **Even** (15:51):

_hey_

 

 **Isak** (15:55):

_hi_

 

 **Even** (15:55):

_heard you’re having a party tomorrow?_

 

 **Isak** (15:55):

_yeah_

_kind of a last minute thing_

_want to come?_

 

 **Even** (15:55):

_ok_

 

 **Isak** (15:56):

_you don’t sound too excited_

 

 **Even** (15:56):

_just_

_I haven’t seen you all week_

_was kinda hoping to have some alone time with you_

 

 **Isak** (15:56):

_< 3_

_I’m sorry_

_how about Saturday?_

_you’ll sleep here anyways and we can just hang out all day okay?_

 

 **Even** (15:57):

_yeah sure_

 

 **Isak** (15:57):

_sorry that I’ve been so busy the last week_

 

 **Even** (15:57):

_it’s okay_

_I had to study anyways just_

_you hung out with Chris almost every night_

 

 **Isak** (15:57):

_yeah_

_you know he works during the day so_

_and I actually thought that you had to study for finals anyways_

 

 **Even** (15:58):

_yeah just_

_idk_

_forget it_

 

 **Isak** (15:58):

_I’m sorry okay_

 

 **Even** (15:58):

_why are you so close with him all of a sudden?_

 

 **Isak** (15:58):

_are you jealous?_

 

 **Even** (15:58):

_should I be?_

 

 **Isak** (15:58):

_are you kidding me?_

 

 **Even** (15:59):

_you’re hanging out with him all the time_

_you’re avoiding me_

_what do you want me to think_

 

 **Isak** (15:59):

_again, he’s straight_

_he may not be officially together with her, but he’s in love with eva_

 

 **Even** (15:59):

_I saw the way he looks at you though_

 

 **Isak** (15:59):

_you’re insane_

 

 **Even** (15:59):

_he was picking you up from school like twice last week_

 

 **Isak** (15:59):

_he’s just trying to be nice_

_he’s got a car, so he offered me a ride that’s it_

 

 **Even** (16:00):

_ok you don’t see how other people look at you_

_especially guys_

_but I do_

 

 **Isak** (16:00):

_this is ridiculous_

 

 **Even** (16:00):

_then why can’t you tell me why you’re hanging out with him all the time?_

 

 **Isak** (16:00):

_okay you want to know_

 

 **Even** (16:00):

_yeah_

 

 **Isak** (16:02):

_I don’t know how to deal with all of your college crap_

_I’m sorry I know this makes me like the worst boyfriend ever_

_I really want to be supportive and I really tried but I just can’t deal with it_

 

 **Even** (16:02):

_ok_

_but I mean we should talk about that_

_like you and me_

_not you and him_

 

 **Isak** (16:02):

_it’s not about you leaving_

_ok maybe a little_

_but it’s more about me_

 

 **Even** (16:02):

_how do you mean?_

 

 **Isak** (16:05):

_you have your life all figured out you know_

_you want to study film, you want to be a director_

_you wanted that pretty much all your life_

_you’re good at it and you know where to go in life_

 

 **Even** (16:05):

_you feel bad because you don’t have that figured out yet?_

 

 **Isak** (16:05):

_well_

_yeah_

 

 **Even** (16:05):

_but iss you’re so young_

_nobody expects you to know what you’re going to do with your life_

_and I don’t care what you do_

_I don’t understand why you can’t talk to me about it_

 

 **Isak** (16:07):

_because I’m embarrassed_

 

 **Even** (16:07):

_but I don’t get why_

 

 **Isak** (16:07):

_yeah_

_that is exactly why I didn’t talk to you about it_

_because you have everything figured out_

_that means you can’t understand how it feels when you don’t_

 

 **Even** (16:08):

_and Chris can understand that?_

 

 **Isak** (16:09):

_yeah_

_he’s graduated last year and he still doesn’t know what to do_

_we just both don’t really have a real passion for anything like you do_

_and it’s hard to just pick something to do if you’re not sure if you really  want that_

_idk_

_he’s just in a similar situation so_

 

 **Even** (16:09):

_you didn’t even let me try you know_

 

 **Isak** (16:09):

_yeah because I knew it wouldn’t work and we would just fight and get pissed_

 

 **Even** (16:09):

_I’m pissed because you avoided me instead of talking to me_

 

 **Isak** (16:10):

_sorry_

_I was not avoiding you though_

_I just thought you had to study and I wanted to spent some time with Chris_

_talking to him made me feel better you know_

 

 **Even** (16:10):

_well if it made you feel better, that’s something I guess_

_you don’t have to talk about everything with me_

_but it would have been nice to know what’s up with you_

_I know maybe I can’t understand like Chris can, but I would like to try_

 

 **Isak** (16:10):

_thanks_

_I just wasn’t ready_

_I really needed to sort out some thoughts by myself_

 

 **Even** (16:10):

_okay_

_next time maybe you could tell me that?_

 

 **Isak** (16:10):

_if you think that would have been better_

 

 **Even** (16:12):

_maybe_

_I really didn’t know what to think about that whole Chris thing anymore_

 

 **Isak** (16:20):

_sorry_

 

 **Even** (16:22):

_do you think you could try and tell me what’s been on your mind on Saturday?_

_like why you feel so bad about not knowing what you want_

 

 **Isak** (16:22):

_maybe_

 

 **Even** (16:22):

_no pressure_

_just_

_I want to be there for you ok_

 

 **Isak** (16:23):

_thank you_

_and I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting it’s just_

_yeah_

_idk_

 

 **Even** (16:24):

_I love you_

_you know that right?_

 

 **Isak** (16:24):

_I know that_

 

 **Even** (16:24):

_okay_

_I’ll leave you alone_

_can I call you tonight?_

 

 **Isak** (16:24):

_you can always call me <3_

_I know it’s been difficult lately but you can always call me_

_nothing’s changed_

 

 **Even** (16:25):

_god it feels good to hear you say that <3_

 

 **Isak** (16:25):

_we’ll be okay_

_I promise_

_you have your last exam on Friday and we’ll just have more time to talk then ok_

**Even** (16:25):

_okay_

_I promise too_

_sorry I made you feel bad_

 

 **Isak** (16:25):

_not your fault_

 

 **Even** (16:26):

_I just really need us to be okay_

_I can’t apply to cool colleges without you being okay with it_

 

 **Isak** (16:26):

_I know_

_and I will be_

_I promise you that_

 

 **Even** (16:26):

_I love you_

_so fucking much_

_you know that right?_

 

 **Isak** (16:26):

_I know that_

_and I love you too_

 

 **Even** (16:28):

_I miss you baby boy_

 

 **Isak** (16:28):

_:)_

 

 **Even** (16:28):

_what?_

 

 **Isak** (16:28):

_nothing_

_it’s just been a while since you called me that_

 

 **Even** (16:28):

_I thought you hated it_

 

 **Isak** (16:30):

_yeah well_

_maybe I loved hating it_

**Even** (16:31):

_:)_

 

 

\---

 

 

**_Friday_ **

 

 **Mahdi** (03:21)

_turns out Jonas was right_

**Jonas** (03:23)

_told you_

**Magnus** (03:23)

_what_

_about what?!_

**Mahdi** (03:23)

_Isak does sound fucking hot_

**Isak** (03:25)

_what the fuck you guys_

_I thought you left!_

**Even** (03:25)

_haha_

**Magnus** (03:26)

_why am I always not there when something happens?!_

**Mahdi** (03:26)

_you wanted to leave with Vilde_

_we had to look for my phone so we left like 10 minutes ago_

**Magnus** (03:26)

_fuck I just had to hold her hair while she was puking_

_so it’s not even worth it_

**Even** (03:26)

_you’re a really caring boyfriend magnus_

_that’s awesome of you!_

**Magnus** (03:28)

_thanks_

_can’t believe I missed this epic evak sex moment though_

**Isak** (03:28)

_I won’t be having this discussion again._

**Isak Valtersen is offline**

**Mahdi** (03:28)

_it was such a nice compliment_

**Jonas** (03:28)

_yeah_

_so you’re good again?_

_Like Isak told me you were having a hard time this week_

**Magnus** (03:29)

_what_

_evak had a hard time?_

_it can’t be_

**Even** (03:29)

_we’re good_

_just not a lot of time with finals and shit_

_but it’s okay now_

**Mahdi** (03:29)

_sounded more than okay_

**Jonas** (03:30)

_yeah_

_but I keep wondering_

_like he doesn’t have a headboard_

_what the hell did you bang against the wall all the time?_

**Even** (03:32)

_well_

_isak_

**Mahdi** (03:32)

_:D :D :D :D_

**Jonas** (03:32)

_hahahaha_

_you guys are impossible_

**Even** (03:32)

_he’s looking at me like he’s about to kill me_

**Magnus** (03:33)

_he’s probably just horny again_

**Jonas** (03:33)

_well if he does kill you, it was nice knowing you even_

**Even** (03:33)

_thanks_

**Mahdi** (03:33)

_glad you’re okay though_

_we can’t be having evak trouble in our group_

_it’s even worse than when you’re acting all cute_

**Even** (03:34)

_I’m glad we’re okay too_

_just hard because of college crap right now but_

_anyway_

_we’ll be good_

**Jonas** (03:34)

_yeah_

_good_

_get back to your fuckboy before he scratches your eyes out_

**Even** (03:35)

_he looks pissed_

_I meawa_

_okay fuckers I’ll be taking Even’s phone away now and STOP talking about my fucking sex life you’re all ridiculous_

**Jonas** (03:35)

_haha_

_chill baby boy_

**Mahdi** (03:35)

_hahahaha :D_

**Even** (03:36)

_He’s never going to get you booze ever again so stop it_

**Jonas** (03:36)

_he will_

**Magnus** (03:36)

_yeah_

_he likes me more than you anyway_

**Jonas** (03:36)

_not sure about that_

_well the way he was moaning Isak’s name_

**Magnus** (03:37)

_whoa really_

**Even** (03:37)

_just leave me alone god damn it_

**Jonas** (03:37)

_is somebody getting round two_

**Mahdi** (03:37)

_haha :D_

**Even** (03:38)

_laugh all you want but you idiots probably never made it to round two_

**Jonas** (03:38)

_uh, burn_

_Isak’s pissed_

**Even Bech Næsheim is offline**

**Magnus** (03:40)

_woah_

_I hope he doesn’t take it out on Even_

**Jonas** (03:40)

_I’m guessing Even won’t be having a problem with that…_

 

* * *

 


	11. Happy Easter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this an Easter present!
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

**Magnus** (17:20)

_happy Easter!_

**Jonas** (17:22)

_yeah happy Easter!_

_what are you guys up to?_

**Mahdi** (17:23)

_chilling at home_

_family dinner tonight_

_we need to do something together next year_

**Isak** (17:23)

_yeah cool idea_

_and happy Easter_

**Magnus** (17:23)

_are you with Even?_

_the pictures he sent looked sweet_

**Isak** (17:24)

_no he’s snowboarding with his family_

**Jonas** (17:24)

_and you didn’t go with him?_

**Isak** (17:24)

_I had family stuff here_

_couldn’t really leave_

_and let lea go through it alone_

**Mahdi** (17:24)

_next year we’ll get out of family stuff_

_and rent a cabin somewhere_

**Magnus** (17:24)

_sounds nice_

_can I bring Vilde?_

**Isak** (17:25)

_no_

**Magnus** (17:25)

_that’s not fair_

_you can bring Even_

**Jonas** (17:25)

_yeah but even’s our friend as well so_

_it’s different_

**Magnus** (17:25)

_it’s still not fair_

_they get to have sex all the time and we’ll just sit there and listen to it?_

**Isak** (17:26)

_promise we won’t have sex_

**Even** (17:26)

_oh be careful with a promise like that bunny_

**Jonas** (17:26)

_BUNNY?_

**Isak** (17:26)

_ugh_

_even stop it_

**Even** (17:27)

_it’s Easter!_

_I’m allowed to call you bunny_

**Isak** (17:27)

_you’re never allowed to call me bunny_

_ever_

**Even** (17:27)

_I respectfully disagree_

_bunny_

**Mahdi** (17:27)

_how’s snowboarding?_

**Even** (17:28)

_so awesome_

_I love snow so much_

_it’s amazing here_

_I’m out all day and it’s sunshiny and just pretty perfect_

**Jonas** (17:28)

_sounds pretty dope_

**Even** (17:28)

_yeah_

_I’m all down for the cabin idea for next year though_

_we can go snowboarding together!_

**Mahdi** (17:28)

_yeah that sounds awesome_

**Jonas** (17:28)

_totally_

**Magnus** (17:28)

_I still think it’s unfair that I can’t bring Vilde_

_it’s really annoying that you’re all so anti-Vilde all the time_

**Even** (17:28)

_that’s bullshit we all like her a lot dude_

_and you can bring her all the time_

_just sometimes it’s nice hanging out without girls_

**Magnus** (17:28)

_I still feel like all of you don’t really like her_

**Jonas** (17:29)

_we do_

_we just like Even more_

**Even** (17:29)

_aw_

**Isak** (17:29)

_yeah mags don’t worry it’s fine really_

**Jonas** (17:29)

_yeah_

**Magnus** (17:29)

_yeah okay fine_

_under one condition_

_isak and even can’t have sex when we’re at the cabin_

**Isak** (17:29)

_fine_

**Even** (17:30)

_what the fuck bunny_

**Isak** (17:30)

_god stop_

**Even** (17:30)

_I won’t promise not to have sex with Isak guys forget it_

**Magnus** (17:30)

_so we’re supposed to listen to you two fuck all the time?_

**Jonas** (17:30)

_well the good news is it sounds hot_

**Isak** (17:31)

_ugh_

**Mahdi** (17:31)

_chill mags_

_we’re talking about next year_

_their honeymoon phase is probably over then_

**Magnus** (17:31)

_what’s a honeymoon phase_

**Jonas** (17:31)

_like when you meet and have a lot of sex_

_and at some point in your relationship you just stop having so much sex_

_like that’s pretty normal_

**Magnus** (17:32)

_really?_

_why?_

**Isak** (17:35)

_because when you’re in love it releases the same hormones like when you’re stressed out_

_a lot of adrenalin and noradrenalin and cortisol_

_and your brain can’t take more than a few month of that_

_which is why you stop being like super in love after some time and kind of_

_like, settle down and are more chill with each other_

**Even** (17:35)

_bunny you are such a romantic_

_I love when you talk noradrenalin to me_

**Jonas** (17:35)

_haha_

**Magnus** (17:35)

_is he bullshitting me_

**Even** (17:36)

_no he’s just a science nerd that’s all_

**Jonas** (17:36)

_yeah it’s true_

_sad but true_

**Even** (17:36)

_I don’t see it happening with us though_

**Isak** (17:36)

_it’s science babe it’s what happens in your brain_

**Even** (17:37)

_yeah but my brain is bipolar_

_which means it’s in love with my baby bunny all day everyday forever_

**Isak** (17:37)

**Even** (17:37)

_hahaha_

**Isak** (17:37)

_;) <3_

**Jonas** (17:38)

_:D_

_okay we’ll just hope for your honeymoon phase to be over until we go away together_

_deal mags_

**Magnus** (17:38)

_I guess_

**Mahdi** (17:38)

_I don’t have a problem with them having sex so_

_I don’t care_

**Magnus** (17:38)

_that’s weird_

**Jonas** (17:38)

_maybe insisting on the fact that they can’t have sex is weird_

**Magnus** (17:39)

_no I just think it’s unfair_

**Even** (17:39)

_yeah but I mean you’ve all seen isak_

_seriously could you resist that pretty face_

**Isak** (17:39)

_even you’re the worst_

**Jonas** (17:40)

_haha :D_

**Isak** (17:40)

_can we stop talking about Even and me for a second_

**Magnus** (17:40)

_yeah_

_I wanted to ask you something anyway_

**Isak** (17:40)

_god I’m already regretting it_

**Mahdi** (17:40)

_yeah me too_

**Magnus** (17:41)

_vilde and I wanted to try anal sex_

_maybe_

**Jonas** (17:41)

_uuuuugh dude_

**Mahdi** (17:41)

_seriously?!_

**Magnus** (17:41)

_what_

_it’s no big deal if even and isak do it_

**Jonas** (17:41)

_but idk if vilde is comfortable with you telling this to us_

**Magnus** (17:42)

_no she’s totally cool with it she talks to the girls about it too_

_she even said to ask them_

**Isak** (17:42)

_I won’t answer any questions about that_

**Even** (17:42)

_come on bunny_

_don’t be so uptight_

**Jonas** (17:42)

_I have to agree with Isak on this one_

**Magnus** (17:42)

_I just wanted to ask for some helpful tips_

_like I don’t want to hurt her_

**Jonas** (17:43)

_I don’t really get why girls want to have anal sex anyway_

**Even** (17:43)

_because why the fuck not_

**Mahdi** (17:43)

_legit_

**Magnus** (17:43)

_so can you give me some tips_

**Isak** (17:44)

_you know there’s this awesome website_

_where you can get all the tips you need_

_and it’s free and super easy to look for the stuff you need to know_

**Magnus** (17:44)

_cool_

_awesome_

**Isak** (17:44)

_[www.google.no](http://www.google.no) _

**Mahdi** (17:44)

_hahahahaha_

**Jonas** (17:44)

_should have seen that coming_

**Magnus** (17:45)

_you’re a dick_

**Even** (17:46)

_ok_

_mags_

_it actually is helpful to read some stuff before you do it_

_and it’s super important to be prepared_

_use a lot of lube_

_and take a lot of time getting the other person ready_

_and then you’re good to go_

**Magnus** (17:46)

_thank you_

_see you guys it’s no big deal_

**Even** (17:46)

_yeah it actually isn’t_

**Magnus** (17:46)

_and is it true that you can only do it, like, from behind_

**Even** (17:47)

_nah you can also do it in missionary_

**Magnus** (17:47)

_really?_

**Mahdi** (17:47)

_I didn’t know that_

**Even** (17:47)

_yeah_

**Magnus** (17:47)

_does it hurt less?_

**Even** (17:48)

_it doesn’t hurt at all if you’re prepared for it_

**Magnus** (17:48)

_okay_

_and how long does that take_

**Even** (17:48)

_um_

_that’s different for everybody I guess_

**Magnus** (17:48)

_how long does it take when you guys have sex_

**Isak** (17:49)

_no_

_no personal questions_

**Even** (17:49)

_just talk to her and she’ll probably be able to tell when she’s ready_

_just don’t go too fast_

**Magnus** (17:49)

_okay_

_wow it’s so awesome that I can ask you guys stuff_

**Isak** (17:49)

_yeah well you could also ask google_

**Magnus** (17:49)

_that’s not the same though_

**Isak** (17:50)

_you’re right it would be less embarrassing_

**Even** (17:50)

_it’s not embarrassing at all you guys_

**Jonas** (17:50)

_yeah fine_

_don’t go all adult on us Even_

_you’re just like two years older_

**Even** (17:50)

_yeah but so much smarter_

**Isak** (17:50)

_tsss you wish_

**Mahdi** (17:51)

_can we talk about anything else but sex please_

**Jonas** (17:50)

_somebody is grumpy because they’re not getting any_

**Mahdi** (17:50)

_you’re not getting any either_

**Jonas** (17:51)

_let’s go out next week we have to change that_

_can’t believe Mags is getting more action than we do_

**Mahdi** (17:51)

_dope_

_let’s do something next Friday or something_

**Jonas** (17:51)

_deal_

**Mahdi** (17:55)

_so what are your tips on tomorrow night?_

**Isak** (17:55)

_2:2_

**Even** (17:55)

_?_

**Mahdi** (17:55)

_I don’t know man_

_I’ll say 1:0 real_

**Isak** (17:56)

_nah_

_at least 2 for real_

**Magnus** (17:56)

_I think I’m with Iss on this one_

**Even** (17:56)

_what the hell are you talking about?!_

**Magnus** (17:56)

_?_

_champions league_

**Even** (17:56)

_ah_

**Isak** (17:57)

_ignore him he doesn’t know shit about football :D_

**Mahdi** (17:57)

_really?_

**Isak** (17:57)

_yeah_

**Jonas** (17:57)

_I mean I don’t like football either but I know real madrid and Bayern munich_

**Even** (17:58)

_I know them too I just didn’t know they played against each other_

**Magnus** (17:58)

_let’s bet on it though_

**Isak** (17:58)

_ok_

_sixpack_

_I’ll say 2:2_

**Jonas** (17:58)

_1:1_

**Magnus** (17:58)

_also 2:2_

_if we win Isak we’ll share_

**Mahdi** (17:58)

_1:0 real_

**Even** (17:59)

_3:1 real_

**Isak** (17:59)

_haha how cute :D_

**Jonas** (17:59)

_don’t mock him he might win_

**Isak** (18:00)

_nah, 3:1 is too much for sure_

**Even** (18:00)

_but then I’m the only one who is actually able to buy that sixpack you’re betting on_

**Isak** (18:00)

_oh_

_yeah_

_that’s true_

**Magnus** (18:00)

_so I have to go I’m meeting Vilde later_

**Even** (18:00)

_cool have fun_

**Magnus Fossbaken is offline.**

**Isak** (18:01)

_what are you up to now babe?_

**Even** (18:01)

_chilling_

**Jonas** (18:01)

_I see where this is going_

**Mahdi** (18:01)

_yeah…_

**Isak** (18:02)

_facetime?_

_I’m wearing something you like_

_and I’m happy to take it off for you_

**Even** (18:02)

_mmmmmh_

_later guys_

_see you soon bunny_

**Isak** (18:02)

_stop calling me that!_

**Even** (18:02)

_I kinda like it_

**Jonas** (18:03)

_me too_

**Mahdi** (18:03)

_yeah_

_it suits you bunny_

**Isak** (18:03)

_fuck you_

**Even** (18:03)

_don’t tease him too much or I won’t get phone sex!_

**Isak** (18:03)

_I’m starting to think about withdrawing the offer anyway_

**Even** (18:03)

_okay fine I’ll be good <3_

_see you later guys_

**Isak** (18:04)

_bye_

**Isak Valtersen is offline.**

**Even Bech Næsheim is offline.**

**Jonas** (18:05)

_okay let’s be honest those two will never get over their honeymoon phase_

**Mahdi** (18:05)

_doesn’t seem like it…_

 

* * *

 


	12. I need you to be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay,
> 
> so I know nobody's going to read this for the next week or something, because let's be honest, you're all re-watching the first 20 seconds of todays clip... and if you're not, you need to reconsider your life choices.
> 
> Anyways, this is kind of turning into an AU, because I can't include everything of S4 into this or anything. This is why i wrote this.  
> If you're really high on Evak being all cute and perfect, maybe don't read it right now, because it does contain a lot of mental illness issues and I don't want to bring anyone down with that.
> 
> It felt like a really important chapter to me and I wanted to include it, for all those who like this too.
> 
> And for everybody who's here for all the sexual tension and the sexting; see you next chapter ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday**

**Jonas** (13:50)

_hey man_

_what’s up why aren’t you in school?_

_could you pick up your phone we’re worried_

_we didn’t see Even either are you okay?_

 

 **Isak** (14:25)

_hey_

_sorry_

_rough night_

**Jonas** (14:27)

_what happened?_

 

 **Isak** (14:27)

_even_

_he’s having an episode_

_or had an episode_

_last night_

 

 **Jonas** (14:28)

_fuck_

_is he ok?_

 

 **Isak** (14:28)

_yeah yeah he’s fine_

_it’s not so bad_

_he’s been kinda off for the last few days_

_and yesterday we were at my place and he didn’t sleep_

_so that’s always a pretty clear sign_

 

 **Jonas** (14:28)

_but did something bad happen?_

 

 **Isak** (14:28)

_not really_

_nothing dramatic anyways_

 

 **Jonas** (14:28)

_meaning?_

 

 **Isak** (14:31)

_well_

_obviously he feels really energized when he’s manic_

_which is why he doesn’t sleep_

_and he also wants to have a lot of sex_

_like a lot_

 

 **Jonas** (14:31)

_dude_

_too much information_

 

 **Isak** (14:31)

_you asked_

 

 **Jonas** (14:31)

_okay so did something happen during your fucking marathon last night?_

_he didn’t hurt you or anything?!_

 

 **Isak** (14:31)

_no_

_not exactly_

 

 **Jonas** (14:31)

_meaning?_

 

 **Isak** (14:33)

_if I tell you you’ll pull the tmi card again ;)_

 

 **Jonas** (14:33)

_so he didn’t really hurt you_

_you’re just sore from fucking so much?_

 

 **Isak** (14:33)

_um_

_I won’t go into detail but yeah_

_but it’s not bad_

 

 **Jonas** (14:34)

_I mean it’s none of my business but why did you let him do that_

_um_

_he didn’t like_

_force you or something?_

 

 **Isak** (14:34)

_what_

_no_

_god no_

 

 **Jonas** (14:34)

_okay_

_why didn’t you stop then_

 

 **Isak** (14:34)

_okay_

_don’t tell the guys or anything_

_but having sex when he’s manic_

_it’s like a completely new level ok_

 

 **Jonas** (14:35)

_wtf_

_how_

 

 **Isak** (14:35)

_it’s just really passionate_

_he lasts really long_

_again, no details, but_

_next level hot_

_seriously_

 

 **Jonas** (14:35)

_but isn’t it weird that he’s on a high and you’re enjoying it like that_

 

 **Isak** (14:35)

_yeah I mean a little_

_but I had to keep him occupied anyway_

_might as well do it like that there’s no harm in it_

 

 **Jonas** (14:36)

_he hurt you, there’s the harm right there_

 

 **Isak** (14:36)

_let it go ok_

_nothing happened against my will or anything_

_I may have just underestimated it_

 

 **Jonas** (14:36)

_it’s not good that he’s hurting you though_

 

 **Isak** (14:37)

_it’s not bad I promise_

_I was just really fucking exhausted and, well, sore_

_and I was stupid enough to think he would be tired after that too_

_but he wasn’t_

_so I had to stay up all night_

_trying to keep him in the apartment, keeping him occupied_

 

 **Jonas** (14:37)

_wow_

 

 **Isak** (14:37)

_yeah_

_I mean it’s good_

_now I know I can deal with it, nothing bad happened_

_he just said some shit but other than that it wasn’t bad at all_

 

 **Jonas** (14:37)

_like?_

 

 **Isak** (14:38)

_ah doesn’t matter_

_he didn’t mean it_

_so_

**Jonas** (14:38)

_okay_

_wow but it sounds like you dealt with it really good_

_he didn’t get violent or anything with you though?_

 

 **Isak** (14:38)

_no nothing like that happened_

_like the exhausting part was just the staying awake_

_and that he isn’t really himself_

_but other than that it was surprisingly chill_

 

 **Jonas** (14:38)

_okay good_

_is he still with you?_

 

 **Isak** (14:39)

_no_

_I talked to his mom this morning and she picked him up around 12_

_I had to go to Norwegian, I had a test so_

 

 **Jonas** (14:39)

_oh yeah shit_

_I’m impressed though_

_I mean last time it got out of hand really badly_

 

 **Isak** (14:39)

_to tell you the truth I’m still pretty shook up_

_it was just really intense and I’m like super exhausted_

_and it’s just weird to deal with him when I feel like he’s not even himself_

_I’ll try to get some sleep now and deal with school stuff_

 

 **Jonas** (14:40)

_yeah, good idea_

_just tell me if you need any help_

 

 **Isak** (14:40)

_it’s fine_

_just_

_you know, normally, after being manic he’ll be depressed_

_and he’s got russ stuff_

_he’s not done with his exams yet_

_and then there’s university applications_

 

 **Jonas** (14:40)

_so he misses some russ stuff_

_that really so bad?_

 

 **Isak** (14:41)

_he doesn’t really want to talk about it but it was pretty hard for him last year_

_like when all of his friends were graduating and partying and he couldn’t_

_now it’s just the same shit all over again_

 

 **Jonas** (14:41)

_but he did graduate_

_and he did a lot of partying_

_I mean I know this must suck for him but it’s not the end of the world_

_maybe he’ll even get over the depression faster if there’s something fun to do?_

 

 **Isak** (14:42)

_idk_

_I’m just feeling bad for him you know_

 

 **Jonas** (14:42)

_yeah sure_

_me too_

**Isak** (14:42)

_I knew this was going to be hard_

_but I still underestimated it I think_

_not the dealing with him part_

_more like the feeling bad for him part_

_I’m just concerned and I feel like shit because I can’t protect him from all of that_

 

 **Jonas** (14:43)

_understandable_

_but I still think you’re doing pretty good_

_him too, by the way_

 

 **Isak** (14:43)

_thanks_

_I mean I try_

 

 **Jonas** (14:43)

_but isn’t he on new medication_

_doesn’t that mean that he shouldn’t have episodes that much?_

_I mean it’s only been like a couple of month since last time_

 

 **Isak** (14:44)

_yeah but he’s been off medication then_

_and then he started up again_

_and then he switched his meds_

_that’s a lot of change_

_those meds don’t really help immediately, they just keep him more stable over time_

_plus like, finals, russ, drinking, getting high_

 

 **Jonas** (14:44)

_ah okay_

_why is he still drinking and getting high though_

 

 **Isak** (14:44)

_ugh_

_we had that conversation about a million times_

_I can’t tell him not to drink right now when he’s a russ_

_and getting high_

_it was only like twice or something_

 

 **Jonas** (14:45)

_hm ok_

_anyway_

_I think you did really good_

_I’m really impressed_

 

 **Isak** (14:45)

_thanks_

 

 **Jonas** (14:45)

_you should sleep isak_

_just deal with your school stuff tomorrow_

_you can copy some of my stuff_

 

 **Isak** (14:45)

_thanks_

_maybe I’ll get to it tonight_

_I just really need to sleep now_

 

 **Jonas** (14:46)

_do that_

_and just_

_call_

_you know when you need any help_

_same goes for even_

 

 **Isak** (14:46)

_okay_

_thank you!_

 

 **Jonas** (14:46)

_anytime <3_

_sweet dreams_

 

 **Isak** (14:46)

_thanks <3_

 

\--

 

 

**Thursday**

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:28)

_hey isak_

 

 **Isak** (13:28)

_oh hi_

_I wanted to call a little later I’m still at school right now_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:30)

_oh wow you answer really quickly_

_how do you do that_

_I just wanted to tell you how good you did_

 

 **Isak** (13:30)

_oh_

_yeah well_

_just what anybody would have done_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:32)

_oh boy you have no idea_

_I’m really proud of you for doing so well_

 

 **Isak** (13:32)

_um_

_thank you_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:35)

_we are really happy that he has someone like you in his life_

_did you have any trouble at school for not being there?_

_because we could talk to your teachers, so that they lay off you._

 

 **Isak** (13:35)

_no it’s okay, I’m allowed to miss some classes_

_I don’t normally skip so it’s okay_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:36)

_glad to hear it ;)_

 

 **Isak** (13:36)

_so I’m guessing he’s down now?_

_Even I mean_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:39)

_unfortunately yes_

_we’ll take him to the doctor today, just for check-up and stuff_

_but he seems okay for now_

_he’s been eating, he’s talking to us_

_he slept a lot today, but that’s normal too_

_he’s really improved since he’s on this new medication_

_it’s not nearly as bad as it used to be_

 

 **Isak** (13:39)

_yes I think so too_

_I mean as far as I can tell_

_so can I come see him?_

_or do you think it’s better if he has a little space_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:41)

_yes I was about to ask you_

_he’s been feeling very bad about that fight you had_

 

 **Isak** (13:41)

_oh_

_no I mean he didn’t mean any of it and I know that_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:44)

_well he did not go into detail, just that he said some things and he feels very guilty and insecure_

_I think he won’t call you right now_

_but he keeps talking about you and about how bad he feels_

_so I thought I would just tell you to come by_

 

 **Isak** (13:44)

_yeah_

_I mean I’m still in school but I can come over after I’m done_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:46)

_thank you_

_we can’t really get through to him right now and he keeps talking about you_

_if you want you can join us when we go to his doctor_

_maybe you have some questions or just want to be there for it?_

 

 **Isak** (13:46)

_um_

_yeah sure thank you that’d be great actually_

_I have school until 15 though_

_but I can skip_

_it’s just history it’s not important_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:48)

_well, I chose not to hear that ;)_

_appointment is at 17, so should work fine_

_so I’m guessing you didn’t have anything to eat?_

_I’m making you something okay?_

 

 **Isak** (13:48)

_oh no_

_no I mean you don’t have to_

_I’ll just pick something up on the way or whatever_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:49)

_don’t fight me honey_

_you should really start eating proper meals after school_

_what do you want?_

 

 **Isak** (13:49)

_um_

_I don’t care I eat everything so_

_but you really don’t have to_

_like some bread will do just fine_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:51)

_I'm making you somthing and it won't be bread ;)_

_I’m guessing you’ll text Even anyway but I will let him know you’re coming ok?_

_just in case he doesn’t check his messages_

 

 **Isak** (13:51)

_okay thank you_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:52)

_no, honestly, thank you_

_and now stop texting and pay attention in class honey ;)_

 

 **Isak** (13:52)

_will do_

_thanks again_

 

 **Liv Bech Næsheim** (13:53)

_no problem_

_looking forward to seeing you!_

 

 **Isak** (13:53)

_you too_

_bye_

 

 

\--

 

 

 **Isak** (14:01)

_hey handsome_

_idk if you check your messages_

_just wanted to let you know I’ll come by after school_

_and your mom told me about the doctor’s appointment and if you want me to I’ll come_

_if not that’s fine too then I’ll just wait for you to come back ok?_

_and that I’m not mad about you saying that stuff_

_I know you weren’t yourself when you said that so_

_just don’t overthink it okay?_

_I look forward to seeing you later okay?_

_I love you Even <3_

_I love you every fucking minute_

 

 **Even** (14:44)

_I love you too_

 

 

\--

 

 

**Friday**

 

 **Jonas** (11:07)

_hey even_

_don’t want to overstep any boundries but Isak told me what happened_

_just wanted to let you know that I’m just a phonecall away_

_and you can call anytime like if you need some company or something_

_I could bring my PS4, I don’t know if you have one_

 

 **Even** (11:38)

_thanks jonas_

_that’s really cool of you_

_I don’t really need any company right now but I’ll call later this week and we can hang?_

 

 **Jonas** (11:40)

_yeah no stress_

_just whatever you need ok?_

 

 **Even** (11:40)

_thanks <3_

 

 

\--

 

 

 **Magnus** (13:21)

_hey even_

_Jonas told me that Isak told him you’re not doing so good_

_um_

_hope it’s not weird but if you want some distraction you know we’re here_

_like my mom feels better sometimes if we go out_

_like fresh air and stuff_

_just let me know if you want me come over or something_

_I could also bring food_

_although your mom probably cooks for you so that's stupid forget that_

_but maybe like snacks_

_chocolate or idk_

_yeah_

_just let me know okay_

 

 **Even** (13:38)

_hey mags_

_thanks so much_

_Isak’s here right now and we’re just chilling_

_but maybe we could grab something to eat sometime this weekend_

 

 **Magnus** (13:38)

_anytime_

_sounds like you’re feeling better I’m glad_

_just wanted to let you know that we’re here you know_

 

 **Even** (13:50)

_I appreciate it_

_thank you <3_

 

 

\--

 

 

 **Mahdi** (17:34)

_hey even_

_I hope it’s ok but Isak told Jonas about you being down_

_heard it from mags_

_hope it’s ok_

_just letting you know we can come by or something if you need anything_

_food, distraction, movies, whatever_

 

 **Even** (17:56)

_thanks <3_

_Isak and I just ordered pizza so I’m set for today_

_maybe we could do something this weekend or next week though_

 

 **Mahdi** (17:57)

_yeah that’s chill_

_just call or text_

_or don’t if you don’t feel like it_

_whatever_

_no stress_

_just letting you know you got support you know_

 

 **Even** (17:59)

_thanks_

_means a lot <3_

 

 

\--

 

 

 **Eskild** (19:50)

_hey baby giraffe <3_

_if you need any guru vibes or positive energy let me know_

_you can stay here anytime if you want some space_

_like I won’t annoy you_

_or at least not that much_

_or I could come by_

_just letting you know your guru got you ok?_

 

 **Even** (19:58)

_thanks guru_

_your positive energy and guru vibes are deeply appreciated <3_

_Isak and I will come over to yours tomorrow and stay for the weekend_

_happy to see you then <3_

 

 **Eskild** (20:01)

_home is where your guru is <3_

_keep your head high_

_which in your case is really giraffe-high_

 

 **Even** (20:01)

_will do <3_

 

 

\--

 

 

 **Sonja** (21:04)

_hey_

_I talked to Isak today he probably told you_

_just letting you know I’m still here_

_if there’s anything you need_

_he’s really taking good care of you_

_glad that I’m leaving you in good hands_

 

 **Even** (21:06)

_thank you_

_honestly it means a lot_

_maybe we can meet and talk sometime_

_when all this shit is over_

 

 **Sonja** (21:07)

_sure thing_

_you’ll get through it okay?_

_you’re strong, and you’ve done it before_

_say hi to isak_

 

 **Even** (21:09)

_thank you_

_for everything_

 

 

\--

 

 

 **Sana** (22:10)

_Hey Even_

_Isak told me that you had an episode today_

_I wasn’t sure if it would be ok to talk to you about it but I thought I’d just let you know that I’m thinking about you_

_I don’t know it this means anything to you right now but I believe in your strength_

_and I know you will be better_

_and you have people to help you on the way_

 

 **Even** (22:12)

_it means the world <3_

_thank you_

 

 

\--

 

 

 **Even** (22:22)

_I love you_

 

 **Isak** (22:22)

_you’re one hour and one minute late_

_and I’m just brushing my teeth I’m literally in the same house as you_

 

 **Even** (22:22)

_I know but I didn’t know if I could say this to your face right now_

_but you’re making everything better_

_even though right now it feels like shit_

_and I treat you like shit_

_I still like that you’re here_

_like I need you to be here_

 

 **Isak** (22:23)

_thank you for telling me that <3_

_and I’ll be here_

_always_

_I love you too_

 

* * *

 


	13. does that give me the right to call you baby boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Even just had his very final exam and is officially done with school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 2am and I don't really know what I'm doing right now.
> 
> This chapter has gotten... a little bit out of hand somehow. I'm very interested to hear your feedback on this one.
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

 **Isak** (14:01)

_how did it go how did it go how did it go how did it go_

_babe_

_babe_

_how did it go_

**Even** (14:07)

_haha chill Issy_

_it’s all good_

**Isak** (14:07)

_how did it go????_

**Even** (14:07)

_good_

_we had to write an essay about Shakespeare_

**Isak** (14:08)

_haha so pretty much home run huh?_

**Even** (14:08)

_pretty much_

_idk how my English was_

_but content-wise I really showed off ;)_

**Isak** (14:08)

_gooood I’m so glad_

_and I’m so happy for you_

_you did it_

_you fucking finished school_

_how do you feel?_

**Even** (14:08)

_amazing_

_really good_

_can’t believe I’m actually done_

**Isak** (14:09)

_me neither_

_my boyfriend is such a grown-up_

**Even** (14:09)

_does that give me the right to call you baby boy?_

**Isak** (14:09)

_nope_

**Even** (14:09)

_Issybaby?_

**Isak** (14:09)

_nope_

_Issybaby, really_

_that’s the worst nickname you ever came up with_

**Even** (14:09)

_I like it_

_love it_

_my Issybaby <3_

**Isak** (14:10)

_ugh_

_what are you up to now?_

**Even** (14:10)

_we are going out for beer now_

_just one or two_

_and then just chill and meet up later for the party_

**Isak** (14:10)

_cool_

_I’m so happy for you babe_

**Even** (14:10)

_me too_

_thanks for helping me through it_

_I know I really wasn’t a good boyfriend to you the past week_

**Isak** (14:11)

_don’t worry about it <3_

_anything for my man_

**Even** (14:11)

_anything?_

**Isak** (14:11)

_what are you implying?_

**Even** (14:11)

_well_

_we didn’t really have sex this week_

**Isak** (14:12)

_it’s been like three days, that’s not a week_

**Even** (14:12)

_four_

_and that’s like almost a week_

**Isak** (14:12)

_tsssss_

_anyway are you saying you want sex tonight?_

_because idk if you noticed but that was kind of the plan_

**Even** (14:12)

_oh really?_

**Isak** (14:13)

_um yeah?_

_what did you think I wanted to do tonight, play scrabble?_

**Even** (14:13)

_maybe_

**Isak** (14:13)

_I am pretty awesome at scrabble actually_

**Even** (14:13)

_is that so_

**Isak** (14:14)

_yeah_

_got that from my uncle you know_

_he knows all the words_

_he has the best words_

**Even** (14:14)

_hahaha :D_

_good thing you just got his scrabble skills from him_

_and not like his tiny hands_

**Isak** (14:14)

_yeah_

_or other body parts that might be even smaller_

**Even** (14:14)

_hahahahaha_

_buuuuuuuuuuurn_

**Isak** (14:14)

_;)_

**Even** (14:15)

_there’s a slight problem in that plan though_

**Isak** (14:15)

_which is?_

**Even** (14:15)

_I want sex now_

_like NOW_

**Isak** (14:15)

_well too bad I’m in class_

_and I can’t skip again_

**Even** (14:15)

_mhhh and what can we do about that_

**Isak** (14:16)

_nothing, so_

_down boy_

_aren’t you supposed to get drunk and celebrate?_

**Even** (14:16)

_yeah don’t worry I can multitask_

**Isak** (14:16)

_well I can’t so_

_we’ll make up for it tonight_

_promise_

_whatever position you want_

**Even** (14:16)

_mmmmmm_

_let me think about that_

_you know how much I adore it when you’re on your hands and knees_

_you look so fucking hot like that_

_or when you’re on your back_

_legs all spread just for me_

_or when you’re sitting on my desk_

_and you lean back on your elbows_

**Isak** (14:17)

_even please_

_I’m in class don’t do this to me_

**Even** (14:17)

_or when you ride me_

_mmmmh_

_fucking yourself on my dick_

_coming all over me_

_I love watching your perfect curls fall into your eyes when you do that_

**Isak** (14:17)

_even no_

_seriously, stop it now_

**Even** (14:18)

_god I would love to touch you right now_

_have I told you lately how much I love your dick?_

_I’d kill to have it in my mouth right now_

_hard_

_and deep_

**Isak** (14:18)

_Please Even leave me alone_

**Even** (14:18)

_are you hard for me pretty boy_

**Isak** (14:20)

_no_

_I have class_

_quit it_

**Even** (14:20)

_you probably are, huh?_

_slowly getting harder because you’re thinking about me too_

_oh fuck, you know what’s the best feeling in the whole wide world?_

_when you get hard in my hands or in my mouth_

_harder and harder and it’s all just for me_

**Isak** (14:24)

_leave me the fuck alone even_

_what do you expect me to you right now?!_

**Even** (14:24)

_nothing_

_I just want to tell you what I’m thinking about_

_your ass, for example_

_so fucking perfect_

_wanna run my tongue all over that hot ass of yours_

**Isak** (14:25)

_Even, you’re killing me_

_please stop_

_please_

**Even** (14:25)

_ah I love hearing you beg_

_I love it so much_

_I mean I love all of it so much that I’ll go to the bathroom now_

_just for a little bit_

_maybe touch myself a little for my pretty baby_

**Isak** (14:25)

_that’s it_

_leave me alone_

_I’ll get in so much trouble for this_

**Even** (14:25)

_you could excuse yourself too you know_

**Isak** (14:26)

_and what, go to the bathroom and jerk off while sexting you?_

_are you insane?_

**Even** (14:26)

_oh, that’s insane?_

_but letting me fuck you against the wall of the bathroom is okay?_

**Isak** (14:26)

_that was one time!_

_and I didn’t see you the whole weekend!_

**Even** (14:26)

_come on baby_

_please_

_for me_

**Isak** (14:28)

_I can’t_

**Even** (14:28)

_just say you’re not feeling good and go to the bathroom_

_I’m guessing you don’t look so good right now_

_probably a little flushed_

_all rosy cheeks and wide eyes_

_probably breathing a little harder too_

_thinking about how I’m all alone already_

_touching myself_

_thinking about my pretty pretty boy and his pretty ass_

_and how good that ass feels when I’m buried inside it_

**Isak** (14:32)

_for fuck’s sake_

_hold on a fucking minute_

**Even** (14:32)

_ha_

_did you leave?_

_did you_

**Even** (14:36)

_Isak?_

**Isak** (14:38)

_okay asshole, better make this fucking quick now_

**Even** (14:38)

_haha you really went to the bathroom to get yourself off??_

**Isak** (14:38)

_Even I swear to god_

_if you don’t keep going right the fuck now_

_you won’t get anywhere near my ass ever again_

**Even** (14:38)

_well we can’t have that_

_touching yourself?_

**Isak** (14:38)

_yeah_

**Even** (14:39)

_hard already?_

_doesn’t take much does it_

**Isak** (14:39)

_fuck you_

_talk dirty to me_

**Even** (14:39)

_if I were with you right now I’d push you against the wall_

_face first_

_so that I can look at that favorite ass of mine_

**Isak** (14:39)

_oh fuck_

**Even** (14:39)

_I’d get you out of your pants_

_and I’d get to my knees_

_and lick you_

_all over_

_eat you out_

_fuck you with my tongue_

**Isak** (14:39)

_god even_

_oh fuck_

_what next_

_tell me_

**Even** (14:40)

_I’d open you up with my tongue_

_just my tongue_

_and then I’d stand up and let you blow me a little_

_just enough so I’d be a little wet from your spit_

**Isak** (14:40)

_oh god_

_fuck this is dirtier than I expected_

**Even** (14:40)

_shut up_

_move your hand_

_come on_

**Isak** (14:40)

_ok_

**Even** (14:41)

_then I’d turn you around again_

_and fuck you_

_no lube_

_no nothing_

**Isak** (14:41)

_oh god_

_even fuck oh god_

**Even** (14:42)

_I’d fuck you so hard you’d see stars_

**Isak** (14:42)

_fuck_

**Even** (14:42)

_what would you do if I did that_

_talk to me_

_tell me_

_would you like it_

**Isak** (14:43)

_yeah_

_so much_

_I’d moan for you_

_scream your name_

_arch my back for you so you can go deeper_

**Even** (14:43)

_fuck yeah_

_keep going baby_

_what else_

**Isak** (14:43)

_put my head on your shoulder_

_tell you to bite me_

_suck my neck_

_mark me until everyone can see I’m yours_

**Even** (14:43)

_oh god Isak_

**Isak** (14:44)

_and I would push my hands against the wall_

_so I can push myself against you_

_to be close to you_

_get you deeper inside me_

**Even** (14:44)

_would you touch yourself for me pretty_

**Isak** (14:44)

_i_

_no_

_fuck_

_no I would come just like that_

**Even** (14:44)

_are you close now_

**Isak** (14:44)

_fuck yes_

**Even** (14:44)

_imagine my hand in your hair_

_imagine me pulling it_

_until your scream_

**Isak** (14:44)

_ggogowk_

**Even** (14:45)

_fuck Iss_

_fuck you’re so hot_

_\--_

**Isak** (14:47)

_oh my god_

_oh my fucking god_

**Even** (14:48)

_yes_

_you’re getting so good at sexting baby_

**Isak** (14:48)

_you told me I was amazing at sexting the first time we did it_

**Even** (14:48)

_yeah_

_but I was lying and we both know it_

**Isak** (14:48)

_tss fuck you_

_I can’t fucking believe I just went to the bathroom in the middle of the class to do that_

_fuck and there’s cum everywhere_

**Even** (14:48)

_haha I’m sorry_

**Isak** (14:49)

_you’re not_

**Even** (14:49)

_you’re right I’m not_

_best finished-with-school-present ever_

**Isak** (14:49)

_what the fuck am I supposed to do now?!_

**Even** (14:49)

_I actually have to get back baby sorry_

**Isak** (14:49)

_don’t you fucking dare_

**Even** (14:49)

_haha_

_sorry <3_

_did you just stain your hoodie or also your shirt_

**Isak** (14:50)

_both_

_kind of_

**Even** (14:50)

_can you take off the hoodie and put it around your waist?_

**Isak** (14:50)

_idk_

_god this is your fault_

_I can’t believe I always give in to that crap_

**Even** (14:50)

_how are you so grumpy like a minute after coming?_

_you’re usually so cuddly and cute_

**Isak** (14:50)

_fuck you_

**Even** (14:51)

_does it work_

_hoodie around your waiste?_

**Isak** (14:51)

_I guess_

_Jonas will so know_

**Even** (14:51)

_yes he will_

_don’t worry he won’t judge_

**Isak** (14:51)

_it’s embarrassing_

**Even** (14:52)

_it’s not_

_it’s hot_

_you’re hot_

_so hot Iss_

**Isak** (14:52)

_I have to get back to class now_

_thank you for nothing_

**Even** (14:52)

_you’re welcome <3_

_come on baby tell me that was amazing sexting_

_best ever_

_tell me_

_come on Iss <3_

**Isak** (14:52)

_fine_

_yes_

_it was fucking awesome and I can’t stop smiling_

**Even** (14:52)

_I love you_

**Isak** (14:53)

_love you too_

_idiot_

**Even** (14:53)

_get back to class my booty call school boy <3_

_I see you later at the party?_

_maybe change clothes before that though_

**Isak** (14:53)

_fuck you_

_why am I so in love with you again_

**Even** (14:53)

_I don’t know_

_but I’m in love with you too fuckboy_

**Isak** (14:53)

_stop it :D_

**Even** (14:53)

_I love you_

_really_

_so fucking much_

**Isak** (14:54)

_I love you too_

_can’t wait for tonight <3_

_because as hot as that was…_

**Even** (14:54)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (14:54)

_it’ll be much hotter if we do it like this tonight_

**Even** (14:54)

_oh fuck Iss_

_you’re killing me_

**Isak** (14:54)

_yeah_

_now you can imagine that for the next few hours babe_

**Even** (14:55)

_oh I will_

**Isak** (14:55)

_;)_

_enjoy partying and I’ll see you later_

_and just_

_don’t go too hard ok_

**Even** (14:55)

_won’t I promise_

_I need to be sober enough to do dirty things to you_

**Isak** (14:55)

_mhh yeah_

_definitely_

**Even** (14:56)

_get back to class baby <3_

_don’t want you to get in trouble_

**Isak** (14:56)

_ha_

_I think that ship has sailed…_

 

* * *

 


	14. babe there are infinite universes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) Feedback is deeply appriciated, as always!
> 
> this is for beautysometimes.
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

**Even** (00:04)

_hey baby boy_

 

**Isak** (00:04)

_hey handsome_

 

**Even** (00:04)

_what are you up to_

 

**Isak** (00:04)

_thinking about you_

 

**Even** (00:04)

_really?_

 

**Isak** (00:05)

_no_

_I’m browsing through 9gag_

_just wanted to sound cute_

 

**Even** (00:05)

_well mission accomplished_

 

**Isak** (00:05)

_haha_

_why aren’t you asleep babe_

 

**Even** (00:05)

_just thinking about stuff…_

 

**Isak** (00:07)

_tbh I’m really not in the  mood for sexting or phone sex_

_I can send you some pics if you want though_

 

**Even** (00:07)

_haha_

_not that kind of stuff_

 

**Isak** (00:07)

_oh_

 

**Even** (00:07)

_you little sex addict ;)_

 

**Isak** (00:07)

_fuck you_

 

**Even** (00:08)

_how cute of you to offer me pics though_

_you’re taking your boyfriend obligations serious, huh?_

_maybe I’ll need those anyway_

 

**Isak** (00:08)

_tssss you’re not getting them now_

_what were you thinking about then?_

 

**Even** (00:08)

_the future_

 

**Isak** (00:08)

_wow_

_you’re done with school for like 4 days and you’re already sentimental?_

 

**Even** (00:08)

_yeah_

_kind of_

_just thinking about all the stuff that’ll change now_

 

**Isak** (00:09)

_minute by minute baby_

_you don’t have to worry about anything_

_you’ll get accepted by a super awesome university_

_we’ll just see where it is_

_and we’ll deal with it either way okay_

 

**Even** (00:09)

_yeah_

_I guess_

_it’s just weird_

_being finished with everything_

_starting new and stuff_

 

**Isak** (00:09)

_but isn’t it kind of awesome_

 

**Even** (00:09)

_yeah sure_

_it’s like scary and awesome at the same time_

 

**Isak** (00:10)

_well I’m thinking if it wouldn’t be scary it probably wouldn’t be awesome either_

 

**Even** (00:10)

_what do you mean_

 

**Isak** (00:10)

_like part of it being this awesome experience is that it’s scary at the same time_

_imagine it not being scary, then it would just be a normal next step without any excitement_

_which doesn’t sound awesome at all_

 

**Even** (00:11)

_yeah okay that’s true_

**Isak** (00:11)

_it’s okay to be scared babe_

_it’s just part of it_

_but you’ll do so good_

_I know that_

**Even** (00:11)

_thanks_

_it’s just weird that everything will change now_

_universities_

_moving out_

_you know_

_us_

**Isak** (00:12)

_we won’t change_

**Even** (00:12)

_maybe we will_

_what if I get accepted in another country_

_you always say that we’ll figure it out but what if you don’t want to have a long distance relationship_

**Isak** (00:12)

_of course I don’t WANT a long distance relationship_

_nobody does_

_but I don’t want us to break up so_

_long distance it is_

**Even** (00:12)

_you make it sound really easy_

**Isak** (00:12)

_because it is_

_we won’t break up_

_promise you_

**Even** (00:13)

_you can’t promise me that_

**Isak** (00:13)

_I kinda just did_

**Even** (00:13)

_I’m still scared_

_I can’t imagine my life without you anymore you know_

**Isak** (00:13)

_then don’t_

_you can just imagine your life with me instead_

**Even** (00:13)

_you’re really sweet <3_

**Isak** (00:14)

_I love you_

_and I want us to be together_

_and I know that I’m really young and this is all really new_

_but right now it feels like forever_

_and I don’t see why it would be wrong to believe in that_

_in us_

**Even** (00:14)

_god I’m so in love with you_

_you’re the best boyfriend_

_the best person_

**Isak** (00:14)

_< 3_

**Even** (00:14)

_so when you believe that we’ll be together forever_

_what do you imagine?_

**Isak** (00:15)

_just stuff_

**Even** (00:15)

_like us getting married_

**Isak** (00:15)

_not really_

**Even** (00:15)

_ouch_

**Isak** (00:15)

_no just_

_I don’t really care about weddings and getting married and stuff_

_just a waste of money and I don’t get what for_

_like I don’t believe in god or anything so_

**Even** (00:16)

_mh it’s just because you want to show the word that you belong together_

**Isak** (00:16)

_yeah I know_

_I mean I get the concept_

_but it’s not my favorite thing to imagine because I don’t really care about it that much_

**Even** (00:16)

_what is your favorite thing to imagine then?_

**Isak** (00:16)

_us living together for example_

**Even** (00:16)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (00:17)

_mh_

_like getting paint and painting the bedroom in a really weird color_

_like bright red_

_and hanging up stuff on the walls_

_I’d like to come home and have you wait for me_

**Even** (00:17)

_I’d like that too_

**Isak** (00:17)

_we could get a dog_

_and I could bitch about how I don’t want to get up to walk it_

**Even** (00:17)

_haha sounds accurate_

**Isak** (00:17)

_we would have a really cool kitchen where you can cook stuff for me_

_and we could have sex in it ;)_

**Even** (00:18)

_really? kitchen sex?_

**Isak** (00:18)

_we could have sex in any room in our apartment all the time you know_

**Even** (00:18)

_that’s true_

_what else do you imagine_

**Isak** (00:18)

_having kids_

**Even** (00:18)

_really?_

_you want kids?_

**Isak** (00:19)

_I don’t really know_

_but maybe_

_yeah_

**Even** (00:19)

_how many kids do you want_

**Isak** (00:19)

_idk_

_at least two though_

**Even** (00:19)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (00:20)

_yeah I really liked growing up with a sister and I would like that for my kid_

**Even** (00:20)

_at least two sounds good_

**Isak** (00:20)

_yeah_

_I could picture you with a kid_

_like feeding it with a bottle, singing to it until it’s asleep_

_playing with all of the toys more for your own entertainment than to entertain the kid :D_

**Even** (00:20)

_Lego’s are awesome and playing with them is cool!_

**Isak** (00:20)

_haha_

_see_

**Even** (00:20)

_I could picture you with a kid too_

**Isak** (00:21)

_yeah?_

**Even** (00:21)

_yeah_

_our kids will be the most awesome kids ever_

_and we’ll dress them in rainbow colors_

_you know, get our daughter a football and our son a doll_

_let him wear his hair in a ponytail with pink bows_

_just to fuck with all the gender stereotypes_

**Isak** (00:21)

_hahaha yeah I see you doing that_

**Even** (00:21)

_sounds like a cool future_

**Isak** (00:22)

_that’s just one of the universes though_

_maybe it’ll be different in ours_

**Even** (00:22)

_yeah?_

_different how?_

**Isak** (00:22)

_well, maybe we won’t have kids_

_and a house_

_and a dog_

_maybe we’ll be super successful workaholics or something_

**Even** (00:22)

_haha you’re imagining that too?_

**Isak** (00:22)

_sure_

_like you becoming this famous director_

_and I will be this super cool doctor who saves lives on a daily basis_

_and we’ll live in this dope apartment, you know, Harvey Specter style_

**Even** (00:22)

_haha sounds cool_

**Isak** (00:23)

_yeah_

_and we’ll go to award shows and you’ll get prizes all the time_

_and then we’ll go to some charity shit in my hospital_

_and we’ll have sex in the limo on our way home_

_and we’ll chill on our amazing roof top, watching the skyline_

**Even** (00:23)

_wow_

_we’ll probably have more sex in that workaholic universe_

_kids really kill the mood_

**Isak** (00:23)

_I think we’ll have sex in every universe_

_but yeah maybe a little more in that one_

**Even** (00:23)

_what other universes are there?_

**Isak** (00:24)

_mhhh maybe one where we don’t live in Oslo anymore_

_and don’t live anywhere at all_

_but just travel all the time_

_like going from the US to Paris to Sydney to Amsterdam to India to Canada_

**Even** (00:24)

_really?_

**Isak** (00:24)

_yeah_

_we’ll have sex in every country in the world in that universe_

_you’ll be super busy with directing_

_and I’ll do like science projects in those countries_

**Even** (00:24)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (00:24)

_mh_

_and we’ll always stay in cool hotels_

_with cool swimming pools and room service and stuff_

**Even** (00:24)

_sounds like a cool universe too_

**Isak** (00:25)

_oh yeah_

**Even** (00:25)

_is there another universe?_

**Isak** (00:25)

_maybe one where we just stay in like a cabin somewhere_

_in the woods_

_with a big garden_

_you only do artsy low key projects in that one_

_with young media students who all kinda crush on you because you’re so awesome_

_and I’ll have a small doctor’s office in the town_

**Even** (00:25)

_aww, that one sounds chill_

**Isak** (00:25)

_it’s super chill_

_we’ll have kids in that one too_

_but they’re always out, running through the woods_

_go horseback riding_

**Even** (00:26)

_we have horses?_

**Isak** (00:26)

_of course!_

_and we’ll always sit on our porch in the evenings_

_and listen to the pure silence_

**Even** (00:26)

_I like that one_

_it sounds really relaxing_

**Isak** (00:26)

_I like it too_

**Even** (00:26)

_are there any more universes?_

**Isak** (00:27)

_babe there are infinite universes_

**Even** (00:28)

_are we not together in any of them?_

**Isak** (00:28)

_well we do have to be realistic so_

_I think in a couple of them you got thrown out of school and I didn’t finish my degree and we got drunk too much and work crappy jobs_

_like you selling popcorn in a cinema_

_and I’m like, playing a LOT of Fifa, you know, hoping for it to become Olympic_

_and we’ll move back in with your parents because we have no money and we can’t get our shit together_

**Even** (00:28)

_hahahahaha :D_

**Isak** (00:28)

_but we’re still together in that one too <3_

_we’ll just have sex in your old bunk bed and it’ll still be amazing_

**Even** (00:28)

_well_

_I guess I could live with that_

**Isak** (00:29)

_we have a lot of time_

_and we can still see which universe is best for us_

_and whatever you decide to do this fall, I know it will be fine_

_we will be fine_

**Even** (00:29)

_thank you <3_

**Isak** (00:29)

_don’t worry_

_whatever you decide, I’ll be there ok?_

**Even** (00:29)

_god isak I love you so much_

_so so much <3_

**Isak** (00:30)

_I love you too babe_

_do you want to sleep now? <3_

**Even** (00:30)

_mhh you said something about pictures_

**Isak** (00:30)

_I thought you were asking for phone sex and I was just too tired_

_don’t hold this against me_

**Even** (00:31)

_you weren’t too tired to talk to me about this_

**Isak** (00:31)

_no I’m never too tired to talk to you if you need me to_

_but I was too tired for sexting :D_

**Even** (00:31)

_you’re amazing Isak, do you even know how amazing you are?_

_about those pictures though_

**Isak** (00:31)

_haha_

_yeah?_

**Even** (00:32)

_mmmh_

_what kind of pictures were you thinking_

**Isak** (00:32)

_like my abs_

_and my neck_

_and maybe my dick_

**Even** (00:32)

_mmmmh_

**Isak** (00:32)

_but I think you should sleep now_

_and let’s be honest I can’t send my passionate director boyfriend pics now_

**Even** (00:33)

_what why not_

**Isak** (00:33)

_the lighting is awful_

**Even** (00:33)

_haha :D_

_yeah you may be right_

_although when the model is that pretty, no light could ruin it_

**Isak** (00:34)

_smooth._

**Even** (00:34)

_thanks_

**Isak** (00:34)

_;)_

_you think you can sleep now?_

_are you feeling ok?_

**Even** (00:35)

_yeah_

_thank you_

_you always make me feel so much better about everything_

**Isak** (00:35)

_anytime_

_you do the same, so_

**Even** (00:35)

_I’m super excited to find out which universe we’ll choose_

**Isak** (00:36)

_yeah don’t get your hopes up though_

_it’ll probably be a lame ass super normal universe_

**Even** (00:36)

_well_

_as long as it’s with you_

**Isak** (00:36)

_yeah_

_it will be_

_I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life_

**Even** (00:36)

_I love you_

_sweet dreams baby boy_

**Isak** (00:36)

_sweet dreams even_

_good night <3_

 

 

* * *

 


	15. it’s done, he’ll leave and that’s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!
> 
> I'm really sorry but I didn't have any time to write anything this week... everything's been so stressful :(
> 
> Again, thanks to beautisometimes for everything <3 hope you like it!
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

**Thursday**

 

 

 **Jonas** (15:02)

_only 6 days left_

**Mahdi** (15:02)

_until?_

**Jonas** (15:03)

_our baby boy is not a baby anymore_

**Magnus** (15:03)

_and only like 8 days until his epic party_

**Jonas** (15:03)

_it’s going to be sooooo good_

_the girls invited the whole pepsi max bus_

_so wild_

**Magnus** (15:04)

_vilde is so excited for the party_

_the girls got you the best fucking present dude_

**Jonas** (15:04)

_don’t spoil it!_

_and it can’t be better than ours_

**Mahdi** (15:04)

_it’s going to be so dope guys_

**Magnus** (15:04)

_hell fucking yes_

_best party ever_

_can’t believe you’re turning 18 Issy K how cool_

**Mahdi** (15:04)

_I got us some weed for Friday_

_the best stuff_

**Magnus** (15:05)

_hopefully Isak won’t hide it anywhere again_

**Jonas** (15:05)

_haha so epic_

_at least he got himself a hot boyfriend in the process_

_Issssssss how excited are you_

_on a scale from 1 to 18_

**Isak** (15:07)

_guys I don’t know yet if I can go through with the party_

_I’m not feeling good so_

**Even** (15:07)

_Isak don’t do this_

**Isak** (15:07)

_it’s just like the flu or something_

**Jonas** (15:07)

_what?_

_you can’t leave us hanging now_

**Mahdi** (15:08)

_yeah boy it’s going to be amazing_

_just take some painkillers or some shit_

**Magnus** (15:08)

_yeah and drink tea or whatever_

_we can’t cancel the party now!!!_

**Isak** (15:08)

_it’s still my birthday_

_and I can’t enjoy a party if I’m sick_

**Mahdi** (15:08)

_it’s still a week so_

_just rest it’ll be okay_

**Isak** (15:10)

_just saying we might have to cancel it_

**Even** (15:10)

_Iss…_

**Isak** (15:10)

_I’ll keep you posted_

_just don’t be too disappointed if it doesn’t work out please_

**Magnus** (15:10)

_no hard feelings_

_just hope that you get better_

_again, drink a lot of tea_

**Mahdi** (15:11)

_yeah don’t worry you’ll be all better in no time!_

**Isak** (15:11)

_thanks guys_

_we’ll see in a couple of days_

**Isak Valtersen is offline.**

**Even** (15:11)

_baby_

_please don’t do this_

**Isak** (15:11)

_it’s nothing I promise_

_just not feeling so good_

**Even** (15:11)

_it’s because of me isn’t it_

**Isak** (15:11)

_no_

_I just_

_can we just drop it?_

**Even** (15:12)

_I’m so sorry baby_

**Isak** (15:12)

_I know that_

**Even** (15:12)

_I really want you to enjoy your birthday baby boy_

_please?_

**Isak** (15:13)

_we’ll see okay_

**Even** (15:13)

_I can’t believe I’m putting you through this_

**Isak** (15:13)

_it’s okay_

_I told you we’ll be fine_

**Even** (15:14)

_I’m sorry_

**Isak** (15:14)

_I love you_

**Even** (15:14)

_I love you too_

_and I’m so sorry I’m putting you through so much pain_

**Isak** (15:14)

_please don’t say stuff like that_

_call me later?_

**Even** (15:14)

_of course <3_

_\--_

**Jonas** (15:11)

_okay spill_

**Isak** (15:12)

_mh??_

**Jonas** (15:12)

_what’s wrong_

**Isak** (15:12)

_what do you mean_

_just caught something_

_maybe I’ll be better in time for Friday so_

**Jonas** (15:12)

_I don’t buy it_

_talk to me_

**Isak** (15:15)

_fine_

_you can’t tell the guys yet_

**Jonas** (15:15)

_ok?_

**Isak** (15:15)

_even got accepted in London_

**Jonas** (15:15)

_oh fuck_

**Isak** (15:15)

_yeah_

**Jonas** (15:15)

_when did you find out?_

**Isak** (15:16)

_couple of days ago_

_he got the letter and came by and we opened it together_

**Jonas** (15:16)

_okay_

_and I mean_

_wow_

_how did you react_

_and how did he react_

**Isak** (15:16)

_I think at first I was happier than him_

_told him I was proud of him and how happy I am for him_

_he kinda just sat there_

**Jonas** (15:16)

_okay and then?_

**Isak** (15:16)

_he told me he had to think about it_

**Jonas** (15:16)

_you think he’ll go?_

**Isak** (15:17)

_are you kidding?_

_it’s the best school there is for filming and directing_

_he’d be crazy not to_

**Jonas** (15:17)

_okay_

_and how are you?_

**Isak** (15:17)

_I’m just trying to be supportive_

**Jonas** (15:17)

_by not celebrating your birthday?_

**Isak** (15:18)

_I know this sounds weak but I don’t know if I can_

**Jonas** (15:18)

_isak it’s not the end of your relationship though_

_and you still have a couple of month until he has to go_

**Isak** (15:18)

_yeah_

_he has to hand in his acceptance until the 30 th though_

_so either he does it now_

_and I don’t want to celebrate him leaving_

_or he’ll keep thinking about it_

_and I don’t do well with uncertainty_

**Jonas** (15:18)

_but what do you want to do instead?_

_like just mope around in your room or what_

**Isak** (15:18)

_i don’t know okay_

_I’m just_

_it’s too much for me right now ok_

_sorry_

**Jonas** (15:19)

_don’t be ridiculous if you don’t feel like partying we won’t_

_you don’t have to apologize_

_just_

_I don’t see how this will make anything better you know_

**Isak** (15:19)

_it won’t_

_nothing will_

_it’s done, he’ll leave and that’s it_

**Jonas** (15:19)

_you’ll regret not celebrating your birthday though_

**Isak** (15:19)

_maybe_

**Jonas** (15:19)

_have you talked to him?_

**Isak** (15:20)

_about what_

**Jonas** (15:20)

_about how you feel about all this_

**Isak** (15:20)

_a little_

**Jonas** (15:20)

_meaning?_

**Isak** (15:21)

_there isn’t anything I can say to him right now_

**Jonas** (15:21)

_what do you mean_

**Isak** (15:21)

_I can’t tell him what I want_

_because I want him to stay_

**Jonas** (15:21)

_why can’t you tell him_

**Isak** (15:21)

_I’m scared that if I ask him to stay, he will stay_

**Jonas** (15:22)

_?_

**Isak** (15:22)

_if I asked him to give up on his dream for me_

_I guess he would_

_and I can’t have that_

**Jonas** (15:22)

_oh okay_

_yeah_

_get what you mean_

**Isak** (15:22)

_there’s just nothing to say right now_

_like nothing makes this easier_

**Jonas** (15:23)

_but you say you’re not doing good with uncertainty_

_and you’re saying that he’ll go either way_

**Isak** (15:23)

_yes_

**Jonas** (15:23)

_then tell him to make that decision right now_

**Isak** (15:23)

_how do you mean_

**Jonas** (15:24)

_okay, just tell him that you want him to stay_

_but that you know that you wouldn’t feel good about it_

_because you would feel like holding him back_

_which is why he has to go_

_and he has to make that decision before your birthday_

**Isak** (15:24)

_I don’t see how that would help_

**Jonas** (15:24)

_it would help because then you’re done with it_

**Isak** (15:24)

_so_

_he’ll still leave_

**Jonas** (15:25)

_yeah in the fall_

_not next week_

_and then you can enjoy your birthday next week_

_and just deal with the rest of it in the fall_

**Isak** (15:25)

_I don’t know if he’ll be able to make that decision though_

_it’s pretty hard on him too_

_he cried when I told him I’m okay with him leaving you know_

_told me that he couldn’t deal with leaving me_

**Jonas** (15:26)

_oh boy_

**Isak** (15:26)

_yeah_

**Jonas** (15:26)

_okay but maybe it would be better for him too if he made that decision now?_

**Isak** (15:26)

_you think?_

**Jonas** (15:27)

_you don’t have to force him_

_but you could suggest it to him_

_talk it through_

_and tell him that if he decides right now, you can enjoy your birthday and your summer together and just deal with London when it’s time_

_minute by minute, isn’t that your motto or something_

**Isak** (15:27)

_wow_

_how do you not have a girlfriend?_

**Jonas** (15:27)

_too busy hooking up ;)_

**Isak** (15:27)

_tss you wish_

**Jonas** (15:28)

_haha_

_seriously though_

_talk to him_

_tell him to fill out that acceptance letter_

_and be done with it_

_and have a great birthday_

**Isak** (15:28)

_you think?_

**Jonas** (15:28)

_yeah_

_that’s the best you can do right now_

**Isak** (15:28)

_okay_

_thank you_

**Jonas** (15:29)

_oh I didn’t do this to help you_

_remember that hot chick in the pepsi max bus? elise?_

_she’s coming to your party and I really want to hit that_

**Isak** (15:29)

_haha_

_I knew you were doing this out of egotistical reasons_

**Jonas** (15:29)

_caught me_

**Isak** (15:29)

_but if you fuck her in my bed, I’m throwing your ass out_

**Jonas** (15:30)

_okay, again, that was one time, and we didn’t fuck_

**Isak** (15:30)

_because we walked in on you!_

**Jonas** (15:30)

_yeah_

_thank you for nothing_

**Isak** (15:30)

_you can’t just fuck in other people’s beds!_

**Jonas** (15:31)

_Isak_

_do you really want to go down that road?_

_because walls are pretty thin at Eva’s you know_

_and at my place_

_and at Chris’ place_

_don’t act all innocent_

**Isak** (15:32)

_we didn’t exactly use the beds though_

**Jonas** (15:32)

_ugh_

_dude_

**Isak** (15:32)

_sorry ;)_

_thank you though_

_really_

**Jonas** (15:32)

_anything for you_

**Isak** (15:32)

_okay I’ll ask him if we can talk tomorrow_

_I’ll keep you posted_

**Jonas** (15:33)

_do that_

_and don’t stress too much okay?_

_if any couple can make it through long distance, it’s you guys_

**Isak** (15:33)

_thanks <3_

**Jonas** (15:33)

_anytime bunny <3_

**Isak** (15:33)

_fuck you_

**Jonas** (15:33)

_haha_

_;) <3_

_\--_

**Monday**

**Even** (17:43)

_fuck I didn’t think it would be that hard_

**Isak** (17:43)

_did you send it?_

**Even** (17:43)

_yeah_

_just dropped it off at the post office_

**Isak** (17:43)

_it’s okay_

**Even** (17:45)

_fuck Iss_

_I’m so sorry_

_I don’t want to leave you you know that right_

_fuck_

_I’m sorry_

**Isak** (17:45)

_babe it’s fine_

_come on_

_we’ve talked about it_

**Even** (17:45)

_yeah I know_

_just_

_it’s even harder now that it’s actually happening_

**Isak** (17:45)

_yeah I know_

**Even** (17:46)

_I’m sorry_

**Isak** (17:46)

_Even, baby_

_I mean this in the sweetest way possible_

_but if I hear you apologize one more time I’ll lose my fucking mind_

**Even** (17:46)

_you’re right_

_I’m so sorry_

**Isak** (17:46)

_Even!_

**Even** (17:46)

_sorry_

_I just can’t believe this is actually happening_

_I don’t want to be that far away from you_

**Isak** (17:47)

_okay handsome_

_listen to me_

_you’re going to your dream school in the fall_

_to get educated for your dream job_

_in your dream city_

_so I swear to god_

_so stop whining about it_

_right now it’s your job to comfort me!_

**Even** (17:47)

_you’re right_

_I’m sorry_

_what do you need?_

**Isak** (17:48)

_sex_

**Even** (17:49)

_?_

**Isak** (17:49)

_what_

**Even** (17:49)

_you’re not serious_

**Isak** (17:50)

_oh I am_

**Even** (17:50)

_that’s weird baby_

**Isak** (17:50)

_I want you to come over_

_and fuck me_

**Even** (17:50)

_Isak are you okay?_

_we need to talk about this_

**Isak** (17:51)

_no_

_we don’t_

_it’s done_

_and we don’t need to talk about it_

**Even** (17:51)

_but_

_I mean_

_I think we should_

**Isak** (17:51)

_fuck no_

_I don’t want to talk_

_I want you to get here_

_and I want sex_

_lots of it_

**Even** (17:52)

_you’re being weird_

**Isak** (17:52)

_we’ve talked about this for a week_

_I’ve talked to you and to your parents and Jonas and Eskild and Noora_

_I don’t want to talk anymore_

_so if you want to make me feel better, that’s your chance_

**Even** (17:52)

_okay_

_I mean_

_if that’s what you want_

**Isak** (17:53)

_ok_

_come over_

_and no talking_

_if I hear you say the words sorry or London or long-distance_

_I’ll fucking explode_

**Even** (17:53)

_I’m kind of turned on by bossy Isak to be honest_

**Isak** (17:53)

_then get your ass over here right the fuck now_

**Even** (17:53)

_okay baby_

_will do_

**Isak** (17:54)

_see you in a little bit_

**Even** (17:54)

_okay_

**Isak** (17:54)

_and Even?_

**Even** (17:54)

_mh?_

**Isak** (17:55)

_we’ll get through this_

_and I love you_

_I just don’t want to deal with it anymore_

_not tonight_

**Even** (17:55)

_I love you too baby boy_

_and I get it_

_I’m not complaining, so_

**Isak** (17:55)

_I won’t give you a reason to complain_

**Even** (17:55)

_you never do_

**Isak** (17:55)

_I’m already so hard for you_

**Even** (17:55)

_oh fuck baby_

**Isak** (17:55)

_see you in 10?_

**Even** (17:55)

_you bet_

_\--_

**Isak** (00:21)

_so he sent his acceptance letter today_

**Jonas** (00:23)

_okay_

_how do you feel?_

**Isak** (00:23)

_okay I guess_

_we’ll ignore the topic for a little bit_

_until we’re ready to deal with it again_

**Jonas** (00:23)

_yeah_

_maybe that’s for the best right now_

**Isak** (00:24)

_yeah I think you were right_

**Jonas** (00:24)

_I always am_

**Isak** (00:24)

_tssss_

**Jonas** (00:24)

_so you’re up for your big party again?_

**Isak** (00:25)

_yep_

_if I can walk again by friday_

**Jonas** (00:25)

_why what happened?_

**Isak** (00:25)

_…_

**Jonas** (00:25)

_DUDE!_

 

* * *

 


	16. you're 18 now, Isak, you have to bring me beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Isak's birthday party and nobody is sure if they're really hung over or still pretty drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all <3 for all your comments and kudos!
> 
> It's really fun to write and move this story forward with that much encouragement and I'm really happy about every comment that I get, every feedback and it just makes me really happy to know that people actually like what I write and wait for me to update and stuff. So thank you <3
> 
> I don't really have anything to say about this chapter... it got a little longer and a lot weirder than I thought.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

**Even** (12:23)

_good morning party people_

_did everybody get home save_

**Jonas** (12:32)

_oh god why are you up already_

**Even** (12:32)

_I got this adorable mess of a boyfriend_

_who kneed me in the stomach trying to get up_

**Magnus** (12:34)

_why would he get up_

_Saturday is the day of lying down_

_quote by Henrik Ibsen_

**Even** (12:34)

_idk he’s trying to get food_

_I’m not sure he’ll succeed though_

**Mahdi** (12:36)

_I don’t know where I am_

**Jonas** (12:36)

_haha oh god mahdi_

_I don’t know whether I’m hung over or still drunk_

**Magnus** (12:36)

_STILL FUCKING DRUNK_

_guys vilde and I did something really awesome last night_

**Mahdi** (12:36)

_you told us like 10 times that you fucked in the bathroom_

_nobody cares_

**Magnus** (12:37)

_oh ok_

**Even** (12:37)

_you had sex in the bathroom?!_

**Magnus** (12:37)

_yes!_

**Mahdi** (12:37)

_how come he didn’t tell you_

_he told me a billion times_

_I counted!_

**Even** (12:38)

_idk_

_Jonas how did it go with you and that Elise girl?_

**Jonas** (12:38)

_we went home together ;)_

**Even** (12:38)

_nice!_

**Jonas** (12:38)

_she’s actually pretty cool_

_and so hot_

**Even** (12:38)

_awesome_

**Mahdi** (12:40)

_just found some left over pizza on the floor_

_I went to sleep in hell and woke up in paradise_

**Even** (12:40)

_haha what?_

**Jonas** (12:40)

_where the hell are you?_

**Mahdi** (12:40)

_um_

_it seems to be isak’s couch_

**Even** (12:40)

_haha what_

**Mahdi** (12:41)

_hey can I come to Isak’s room_

_do you still have beer there_

**Even** (12:41)

_uh no better not come in here_

**Jonas** (12:41)

_hahaha_

**Magnus** (12:41)

_such a great party_

_Isak! where are you man!_

**Even** (12:41)

_still in the kitchen I have no idea what he’s doing in there_

**Mahdi** (12:41)

_we want to know what present he liked the best_

**Jonas** (12:42)

_yeah I want to know that!_

_Isak!_

**Even** (12:42)

_hello_

_he liked mine the best duh_

**Magnus** (12:42)

_you still haven’t told us what you got him_

**Jonas** (12:42)

_I know what he got him_

**Magnus** (12:43)

_what why do you know_

**Jonas** (12:43)

_isak has to tell me everything_

_it’s in the bro code_

**Even** (12:43)

_well can’t argue with that_

**Magnus** (12:43)

_do you think something was wrong with the pizza though_

_vilde and I both threw up yesterday_

**Even** (12:43)

_that was probably because you did like 10 tequila shots each_

**Mangus** (12:43)

_oh_

_yeah_

_or that_

**Mahdi** (12:45)

_Isak!_

_what present did you like best?!_

_and can you bring me a beer_

**Even** (12:45)

_ah he just returned_

_did I tell you how adorable he looks in the morning_

**Jonas** (12:45)

_adorable?!_

_he’s a grumpy mess in the morning_

**Even** (12:45)

_ADORABLE_

**Isak** (12:48)

_ugh you guys_

_why don’t you just sleep_

_let me sleep_

**Jonas** (12:48)

_birthday boy!!!_

_did you like your party?_

**Magnus** (12:48)

_what did even get you?_

**Mahdi** (12:48)

_where do we stand on bringing me beer_

_you’re 18 now Isak_

_you have to bring me beer_

**Isak** (12:48)

_go to the kitchen and get some yourself!_

**Mahdi** (12:49)

_can’t get up_

_I’ll fall_

_did you know that your entire apartment is crooked_

_it’s not my fault that your entire apartment is crooked_

**Even** (12:49)

_haha_

**Jonas** (12:49)

_Issy K_

_best friend and love of my life_

_what present did you like best_

**Even** (12:50)

_um what_

**Magnus** (12:50)

_yeah dude better watch out_

_isak once said that he would totally fuck Jonas if he had the chance_

**Jonas** (12:50)

_haha totally_

**Magnus** (12:51)

_yeah but he also said that he wouldn’t bang me_

_and I think he was lying_

_vilde says I’m so good at fucking_

**Jonas** (12:51)

_can’t believe you have sex_

_it’s against every natural right_

**Mahdi** (12:51)

_maybe if I called eskild he’d bring me beer_

**Isak** (12:51)

_do not call Eskild!_

_I’ll be fucking evicted if you wake him up on Saturdays_

**Magnus** (12:51)

_why can’t I have sex_

_I’m having so much sex Jonas_

**Jonas** (12:51)

_we know mags_

_you tell us like once every hour_

**Magnus** (12:52)

_even said it’s totally natural to talk about it_

**Jonas** (12:52)

_ugh_

**Mahdi** (12:52)

_magnus can you bring me beer_

_be a good boy_

**Magnus** (12:52)

_I live like half an hour away_

**Mahdi** (12:52)

_what a disappointment_

**Jonas** (13:00)

_Isak?_

_Even?_

**Even** (13:03)

_sorry_

_I had to investigate the issue of Isak wanting to fuck Jonas_

_and we may have gotten a little carried away_

**Mahdi** (13:03)

_ugh did you have sex_

_it’s too early for that shit bro_

**Isak** (13:03)

_sex?_

_in 10 minutes?_

_how?_

**Magnus** (13:04)

_what do you mean how_

**Isak** (13:04)

_sex takes longer than 10 minutes?_

**Magnus** (13:04)

_seriously?_

**Even** (13:04)

_yes?_

**Magnus** (13:04)

_oh_

**Jonas** (13:05)

_birthday boy_

_present rating from 1-18 time_

**Isak** (13:05)

_guys just let me sleep_

**Magnus** (13:05)

_why are you both on your phone_

_I can’t picture that_

_are you just lying in isak’s bed right now_

_naked_

_and you’re both on your phone?_

**Even** (13:05)

_that’s not all we’re doing ;)_

**Isak** (13:05)

_yes it is_

_don’t put ideas in their heads_

**Even** (13:05)

_haha_

**Jonas** (13:07)

_okay first_

_how did you like the party_

**Isak** (13:07)

_it was awesome_

_thank you guys <3_

**Mahdi** (13:07)

_you’re welcome_

_now about that beer_

**Jonas** (13:07)

_what present was the best?_

_we didn’t even talk about it we were so busy planning your party_

**Isak** (13:07)

_Even’s parents invited me to their vacation to spain this summer_

_that’s pretty aweseome_

**Mahdi** (13:08)

_what!!!_

**Magnus** (13:08)

_fucking spain?_

**Isak** (13:08)

_oh yeah_

_we’ll redefine sex on the beach_

**Magnus** (13:08)

_are you going together with even’s parents_

_because how are you going to have sex on the beach then_

**Isak** (13:08)

_we’ll go with them for a week_

_and then they’ll leave_

_and we will stay for another two weeks_

**Jonas** (13:09)

_okay even it sounds like your parents like isak more than you_

_Even?_

**Isak** (13:09)

_he’s sulking because I didn’t say his present was my favorite_

_which it is!!_

**Jonas** (13:09)

_even grow up_

_I mean I’m sulking too_

_but fucking spain we can’t compete with that_

**Magnus** (13:09)

_what did even get you_

**Isak** (13:10)

_coupons_

**Mahdi** (13:10)

_coupons?_

**Isak** (13:10)

_yes_

**Magnus** (13:10)

_huh?_

_like buy one get one free coupons_

_even that’s weak_

**Isak** (13:10)

_not quite_

**Magnus** (13:11)

_vilde gave me a coupon once too_

_it was a coupon for a blowjob how cool is that_

**Jonas** (13:11)

_yes_

_that kind of coupon_

**Even** (13:12)

_couponS_

_I made him a whole book with 365 coupons_

_one for each day_

**Mahdi** (13:12)

_damn_

**Jonas** (13:12)

_seriously???_

_Iss you didn’t tell me THAT_

**Magnus** (13:12)

_wow even you really are going for that boyfriend of the year award_

**Even** (13:12)

_I so am_

**Isak** (13:12)

_and yes that one’s my favorite <3_

_of course_

**Even** (13:13)

_nice save_

**Jonas** (13:13)

_but what kind of coupons_

**Even** (13:13)

_all kinds_

**Mahdi** (13:13)

_ok but_

_is there a coupon that says like_

_get me a beer_

_and if so_

_can you use it now for me?_

_Isak?_

**Isak** (13:13)

_why do you want beer at fucking 12 in the morning?!_

**Mahdi** (13:14)

_BECAUSE I JUST HAD PIZZA AND IT’S TECHNICALLY AFTERNOON_

**Jonas** (13:14)

_haha_

_Mahdi you’re the best_

**Isak** (13:14)

_there’s probably still beer in the living room_

**Jonas** (13:14)

_ok but what kinds of coupons EXACTLY_

**Magnus** (13:14)

_yeah maybe I could do something like that for vilde_

_but it does sound like a lot of work_

**Even** (13:14)

_yeah it took me like a month_

**Jonas** (13:14)

_what?!?!?!?!_

**Even** (13:15)

_I didn’t want to print them out so I handwrote all of them_

_and illustrated some of them_

**Isak** (13:15)

_boyfriend of the year ladies and gentlemen_

**Jonas** (13:15)

_ladies?_

**Isak** (13:15)

_magnus and gentlemen_

**Mahdi** (13:15)

_hahaha_

**Jonas** (13:15)

_come on birthday boy give us some examples_

_we live for the dirty details_

**Isak** (13:15)

_okay but if somebody pulls the tmi card again I am out_

**Jonas** (13:15)

_I’ll try not to_

**Isak** (13:16)

_fine_

_ok some harmless coupons I got:_

_massage_

_ordering pizza_

_cooking for me_

_making me popcorn_

_making me ice cream_

_doing my laundry_

_driving me to school_

_breakfast in bed_

_stuff like that_

**Jonas** (13:16)

_wow_

_hey even_

_can I get one of those too?_

**Isak** (13:16)

_haha you wish_

**Even** (13:16)

_sorry_

_boyfriend’s privilege only_

**Jonas** (13:16)

_damn_

**Magnus** (13:17)

_ok give us examples for the hot coupons_

**Jonas** (13:17)

_yeah_

**Even** (13:17)

_you guys are into our sexlife way too much_

**Jonas** (13:17)

_try to see it as a compliment_

**Even** (13:17)

_how_

**Jonas** (13:17)

_like we live vicariously through you guys because we’re sad and horny?_

**Even** (13:17)

_hehe_

**Magnus** (13:17)

_I’m not horny_

_at least not right now_

**Mahdi** (13:18)

_speak for yourself_

_spill the dirty secrets birthday boy!_

_and then we’ll talk about even getting me beer_

**Isak** (13:18)

_I won’t give you any examples_

**Jonas** (13:18)

_why not_

**Isak** (13:18)

_it’s just like_

_things_

_do you really want details_

**Magnus** (13:18)

_yeah_

_I really need inspiration you know_

_vilde really wants to try a lot of stuff and I’m not really creative_

**Jonas** (13:18)

_you can’t shock us after we played I never last night_

**Mahdi** (13:18)

_we played I never?_

**Magnus** (13:19)

_haha!_

_you don’t remember?_

**Even** (13:19)

_you weren’t there you were in the kitchen with that girl_

**Mahdi** (13:19)

_I was?_

**Jonas** (13:19)

_you missed out though_

_we found out that Isak and Even do role playing_

_and eat stuff off each other_

**Isak** (13:19)

_ugh_

**Even** (13:19)

_ah yes_

_good times_

**Jonas** (13:20)

_come on Issy K_

_give us those dirty coupons_

**Magnus** (13:20)

_yes spill_

_come on I tell you everything about me and vilde_

**Mahdi** (13:20)

_that’s different nobody want to know that_

**Jonas** (13:20)

_come on bunny don’t be shy_

**Even** (13:20)

_are you calling my boyfriend bunny?_

**Jonas** (13:20)

_yeah :D_

_you started it don’t be mad_

**Mahdi** (13:20)

_haha_

_even’s gonna get jealous_

**Magnus** (13:21)

_so the coupons_

**Isak** (13:23)

_ugh fine_

_it’s not really that interesting though_

_I got_

_blowjobs_

_handjobs_

_like different kinds_

_sex_

_sex with blindfold_

_sex with handcuffs_

_sex in the shower_

_sex in the bathtub_

_sex in, like, certain positions_

_some other stuff_

**Even** (13:23)

_is anybody else getting really turned on?_

**Isak** (13:23)

_down boy_

**Jonas** (13:23)

_wow_

_but like_

_365 coupons? how?_

**Isak** (13:23)

_I got like 10 different blowjob coupons_

**Magnus** (13:23)

_are there even 10 different ways to give a blowjob?_

**Isak** (13:24)

_yes?_

**Magnus** (13:24)

_oh_

**Jonas** (13:24)

_wow_

_ok_

_but our present was pretty cool too right_

_right_

**Mahdi** (13:24)

_yeah_

**Isak** (13:24)

_yes thank you so much <3_

_that cabin trip is going to be awesome_

**Magnus** (13:25)

_it will be_

_even you have to chip in though_

**Jonas** (13:25)

_yeah otherwise you don’t get to have sex_

**Even** (13:25)

_that’s ok_

_and weird_

**Isak** (13:26)

_thanks again boys <3_

_I’ll go get Mahdi his beer now_

_and then I’ll use one of my coupons :)_

**Magnus** (13:26)

_uhhh cool what kind of blowjob will you get?_

**Isak** (13:26)

_I was thinking more about him making me breakfast_

_but now I’m reconsidering_

**Magnus** (13:26)

_yeah get some dude_

**Even** (13:27)

_haha already in the kitchen so he missed his chance_

_Mahdi do you want breakfast?_

**Mahdi** (13:27)

_this is heaven_

_yes_

_I do_

**Even** (13:27)

_is scrambled eggs with bacon okay?_

**Mahdi** (13:27)

_is that OKAY?_

_fuck it_

_isak I’m stealing him_

**Jonas** (13:27)

_fuck that no I want him_

**Magnus** (13:27)

_no guys if they break up I get even_

_I called dibs like half a year ago!_

**Even** (13:28)

_haha_

_you can all come over for breakfast if you want_

_Jonas you can bring elise_

_we got a l lot of cake leftover too so_

**Jonas** (13:28)

_can’t say not to that_

**Magnus** (13:28)

_can I bring vilde?_

**Even** (13:28)

_sure_

**Jonas** (13:28)

_awesome!_

_see you all in 20?_

**Magnus** (13:28)

_yesssss_

**Isak** (13:30)

_babe if you’re real quick I could cash in that blowjob coupon before they get here!_

_oh wrong chat_

**Even** (13:30)

_haha_

_I love you_

**Isak** (13:30)

_get back in my bed handsome <3_

_and the rest of you: thanks for being an awesome boy squad!_

**Jonas** (13:31)

_< 3_

_love you man_

_see you in 20_

**Mahdi** (13:31)

_we all love you Issy!_

_now about that beer_

**Isak Valtersen is offline**

**Even Bech Næsheim is offline**

 

* * *

 


	17. my intelligence can be intimidating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful Skam Fandom!
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for over 1000 Kudos <3 I am so happy that some of you actually like my writing, that makes me really happy and I love you all for all of the feedback!
> 
> As for the new chapter:
> 
> In my mind, Sana and Even do not have any specific background story or history together as they do in season 4. But I think you can see it as you wish, I don't think it really matters in this context.
> 
> I was really really nervous about including Sana into this fic and I would love love love some feedback on it. Just tell me if you liked it and whether or not you would like more chapters that include other characters...
> 
> Thank you, beautysometimes, as always <3
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 **Sana** (17:09)

_yo_

**Even** (17:10)

_hey girl_

_how are you?_

**Sana** (17:10)

_good_

_you?_

**Even** (17:10)

_pretty good_

**Sana** (17:10)

_what’s up_

**Even** (17:11)

_nothing_

_chilling at home_

_what are you up to?_

**Sana** (17:11)

_just had a ice cream session with the girls_

**Even** (17:11)

_cool_

_how was it_

**Sana** (17:11)

_informative_

**Even** (17:11)

_haha how so?_

**Sana** (17:12)

_did you know you can use coconut oil as a hair conditioner_

_as a make up remover_

_and to make your own body scrub_

_?_

**Even** (17:12)

_actually yes_

_and I don’t know if I should be proud or ashamed right now_

**Sana** (17:12)

_little bit of both probably_

_why do you know stuff like that_

**Even** (17:12)

_I have a lot of free time now and my mom tells me things_

_there are like 100 more ways to use coconut oil if you’re ever interested in hearing them_

**Sana** (17:13)

_haha even the beauty queen_

**Even** (17:13)

_you know it ;)_

**Sana** (17:15)

_so_

_isak told me about London_

_at his party_

**Even** (17:16)

_oh_

_ok_

_he didn’t tell me you talked about it_

**Sana** (17:16)

_I think he was pretty drunk_

_he may not remember_

**Even** (17:16)

_yeah maybe_

_um_

_why did you wait a whole weak to talk to me about it_

**Sana** (17:16)

_I just thought that you probably had your reasons to keep it a secret_

_and I didn’t want to invade in your private life_

_but I just wanted to make sure you’re okay?_

**Even** (17:17)

_yeah no I’m fine_

_thank you for asking though_

**Sana** (17:17)

_why don’t you want people to know?_

_Isak made me pinky-promise not to tell anybody_

**Even** (17:17)

_haha cute_

_um I just don’t want everybody to know yet_

_I don’t want to face all the pity and the “I’m sure you’ll make it through long distance”_

_idk_

_it’s already pretty hard on us so_

**Sana** (17:17)

_okay you won’t be getting that from me_

**Even** (17:18)

_no?_

**Sana** (17:18)

_no_

_I mean there is a pretty good chance that you will break up_

**Even** (17:18)

_okay?_

**Sana** (17:19)

_but there is a pretty good chance that you’ll break up when you stay, too_

_and then maybe you will regret not going for the rest of your life_

_so you’re doing the right thing_

**Even** (17:19)

_yeah but if we break up maybe I’ll regret going for the rest of my life_

**Sana** (17:19)

_sure maybe_

**Even** (17:19)

_I’m sorry is this your idea of helping me?_

**Sana** (17:20)

_okay the bottom line is_

_you’re both individual people_

_and you have to focus on what you want in life_

_staying here just for him is stupid_

_because who knows where he will be next year_

**Even** (17:20)

_but what if what I want in life is Isak_

**Sana** (17:20)

_that’s stupid_

_because nobody can guarantee you that you’ll have him when you stay here either_

**Even** (17:21)

_mh_

_maybe_

**Sana** (17:21)

_when did you decide to go?_

**Even** (17:21)

_two weeks ago_

_before his birthday_

_we’ve been ignoring it for the most part_

**Sana** (17:21)

_and how is that going?_

**Even** (17:21)

_good I guess_

_we can still spend time, have fun, be normal_

_it’s good_

**Sana** (17:21)

_good_

**Even** (17:22)

_just_

_idk_

_I wish I could be stronger for him, help him more_

_through all this, he was very supportive and strong_

_and I just couldn’t help him at all_

**Sana** (17:22)

_maybe he doesn’t need your help_

**Even** (17:22)

_okay last relationship conversation I had was with magnus_

_so you’ll have to explain yourself better because I’m not on your level_

**Sana** (17:22)

_I know my intelligence can be intimidating_

**Even** (17:22)

_…_

**Sana** (17:23)

_okay maybe you don’t have to worry so much and just trust that Isak will tell you when he needs help_

_he doesn’t seem like he does honestly_

_you both seem fine_

_maybe you’re just overthinking it_

**Even** (17:23)

_yeah maybe_

_it’s just_

_it breaks my heart knowing that I’ll have to leave him_

**Sana** (17:23)

_okay even_

_I don’t mean to sound insulting_

_but the stupidest thing I heard all day_

**Even** (17:23)

_how is that not insulting?_

**Sana** (17:24)

_people tend to mistake insults and honesty you know_

**Even** (17:24)

_true_

_so_

_why is that stupid_

**Sana** (17:24)

_you’re not leaving him_

_you’re just moving away a little_

_and the fact that you can do that shows how strong your relationship really is_

**Even** (17:24)

_you think?_

**Sana** (17:25)

_okay, don’t tell her I told you ok_

_but the whole noora William nonsense?_

_I mean I never got why she went with him_

_that was a stupid decision and I wasn’t surprised that it didn’t work after that_

_because how would a relationship like that work_

_where one person always has to try everything to make it work, giving up friends and school_

_you’re supposed to be equal in a relationship to make it work_

_and you guys are_

_and when it won’t work out, it won’t work out_

_but honestly, it’s more likely that you two break up over some dumb movie than over long distance_

**Even** (17:26)

_wow_

_your intelligence really is intimidating_

**Sana** (17:26)

_I know right_

**Even** (17:26)

_do you think long distance can work?_

_honestly?_

**Sana** (17:26)

_absolutely_

_there are people who have a functioning relationship with people in prison_

_you can do London – Oslo_

**Even** (17:27)

_you watch too much oithb_

**Sana** (17:27)

_true_

_but I still have a point and you know it_

**Even** (17:27)

_yeah I guess so_

_it just hurts you know_

_having to leave him here_

_not seeing him everyday_

**Sana** (17:27)

_I know Even_

_and it’s okay_

_I would be worried if it didn’t_

**Even** (17:27)

_Isak has been through a lot_

_people leaving him_

**Sana** (17:28)

_yes but again_

_you’re not leaving_

_leaving somebody emotionally is what really breaks you_

_and you’re not doing that_

**Even** (17:28)

_feels like it though_

**Sana** (17:28)

_okay_

_what do you love most about him_

_if you had to choose 3 things_

**Even** (17:28)

_just three?_

**Sana** (17:28)

_yeah or like_

_just the first things that you think about right now_

**Even** (17:31)

_mh_

_the fact that he doesn’t judge me_

_for anything, at all_

_talking to him_

_how funny he is_

_and how smart_

_the fact that he really opens up to me_

_how honest he is about his feelings, how good he is at sharing them with me_

_that he accepts all of my flaws_

_like, big mental-illness wise, but also all the little stuff I’m bad at_

**Sana** (17:31)

_ok ok_

**Even** (17:31)

_sorry_

_got carried away_

**Sana** (17:32)

_that’s okay_

_but you see Even_

_all of the things you named will stay exactly the same_

_you won’t lose any of that_

**Even** (17:32)

_yeah_

_I guess that’s true_

**Sana** (17:32)

_I’m not saying that it isn’t going to be hard_

_and painful maybe_

_but you’re doing the right thing_

_and if you’re meant to be together, you will be_

_maybe just trust in that_

**Even** (17:33)

_yeah maybe I should be more optimistic about it_

**Sana** (17:33)

_yeah I think you should_

_I mean, yes, after the whole Brexit thing London seems less attractive_

_but it’s still a pretty cool city_

**Even** (17:33)

_haha_

_yeah it is_

**Sana** (17:33)

_and bottom line is that Isak wants you to be happy_

_and maybe just taking care of that is enough for him_

_you know, for the both of you_

**Even** (17:34)

_yeah I guess you’re right_

**Sana** (17:34)

_I have the tendency to be right_

**Even** (17:35)

_guess you do_

_maybe I am overthinking it_

_sometimes it just gets overwhelming_

_the thought that I won’t be able to kiss him or touch him_

_stuff like that_

_sorry_

**Sana** (17:35)

_don’t apologize_

_trust me I’m friends with vilde, you have to bring on a lot more than “kiss” and “touch” to shock me_

**Even** (17:35)

_okay_

**Sana** (17:36)

_and I get that that is going to be hard_

_but the way Isak looks at his phone in class sometimes tells me that you have the cyber sex part already pretty figured out_

**Even** (17:36)

_that obvious, huh?_

**Sana** (17:36)

_yeah_

_don’t tell him though ;)_

_it’s funny that he actually thinks he’s good at hiding it_

**Even** (17:36)

_haha we both know he isn’t_

**Sana** (17:36)

_yeah_

**Even** (17:37)

_thank you sana that really really helped_

**Sana** (17:37)

_you’re welcome_

**Even** (17:37)

_but do you have any advice_

_like how we should deal with it_

_the whole believing in it and being optimistic part?_

**Sana** (17:38)

_mh_

_I mean it’s good that you’re being realistic and that you both see that this will potentially hurt you and be bad at times_

_but I just get the feeling that you’re too focused on that_

_maybe you should make a list with things that will be awesome about it_

**Even** (17:38)

_a list?_

**Sana** (17:38)

_what I like lists_

**Even** (17:38)

_haha_

**Sana** (17:39)

_you could do it together_

_there is the chance that this won’t work_

_but maybe seeing all the positive things about it will make you see that there is a pretty good chance it will work_

**Even** (17:39)

_yeah_

_that sounds cool actually_

**Sana** (17:39)

_visiting you in London is on my list for example_

**Even** (17:39)

_yeah? :)_

**Sana** (17:39)

_sure_

**Even** (17:39)

_what do you want to see_

_in London_

**Sana** (17:40)

_idk_

_everything_

_like all the sight seeing stuff_

_there are really cool old universities in England_

_like Oxford_

**Even** (17:40)

_yeah that is really really cool_

**Sana** (17:40)

_Campton Market is supposed to be pretty cool too_

**Even** (17:40)

_oh yeah I can’t wait to go see that_

**Sana** (17:40)

_and I read that you can do a Harry Potter tour where they show you all the places where they shot parts of it_

**Even** (17:40)

_really?_

**Sana** (17:41)

_yes!_

_and also there are so many cool gardens and castles and shit_

**Even** (17:41)

_yeah they do have some really cool buildings there_

**Sana** (17:41)

_and maybe you could take Isak to some football game at Wembley?_

**Even** (17:41)

_that’s the stadium there right?_

**Sana** (17:41)

_yes?_

_oh god Even you really don’t know anything about sports do you_

**Even** (17:42)

_busted_

**Sana** (17:42)

_oh god_

**Even** (17:42)

_yeah but that is a pretty cool idea_

**Sana** (17:42)

_yeah_

_see_

_a lot of cool stuff to do_

_and when you get sick of it you just get on a plane and come back here_

_a flight takes like 2 hours_

_that’s not much_

**Even** (17:43)

_well I guess you’re right_

**Sana** (17:43)

_I have the tendency to be right_

**Even** (17:43)

_what can I say_

_you really do_

**Sana** (17:43)

_yep_

**Even** (17:44)

_thank you_

_honestly_

_you really gave me some perspective_

**Sana** (17:44)

_glad to hear it_

**Even** (17:44)

_do you think it’s weird that I didn’t want to tell everybody?_

**Sana** (17:44)

_I understand why you didn’t_

_that’s your call_

_I just hope you’re not mad a Isak for telling me_

**Even** (17:44)

_no no_

_it’s fine_

_I think it’s cute that he told you_

_he really trusts you_

**Sana** (17:45)

_yeah when I ignore his constant sarcasm and his grumpiness I really like that boy too ;)_

**Even** (17:45)

_haha_

_so what exactly did he tell you_

**Sana** (17:45)

_seriously?_

_we’re doing the “omg what did he tell you” thing_

**Even** (17:45)

_I didn’t write omg_

**Sana** (17:45)

_you may as well have_

_drama queen_

**Even** (17:45)

_can you tell me?_

**Sana** (17:46)

_I won’t tell you exactly_

_but I didn’t feel like he was completely sad or desperate_

_I got the feeling that he believes that you two can make it_

**Even** (17:46)

_thanks to you I’m starting to believe that we can make it too_

**Sana** (17:46)

_:)_

_happy to help_

**Even** (17:46)

_you really are the coolest_

**Sana** (17:46)

_so I’ve been told_

_so even_

**Even** (17:46)

_yes?_

**Sana** (17:47)

_you’re really into movies right_

**Even** (17:47)

_you could say that_

**Sana** (17:47)

_okay_

_rouge one: epic or overrated?_

**Even** (17:48)

_the movie: overrated_

_the hallway scene with darth vader: epic_

**Sana** (17:48)

_thought so_

 

* * *

 


	18. are you brining lube or should I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo,  
> I apologize to anyone who doesn't like it when chapters get way longer than normally... and to the rest of you: ENJOY!
> 
> also I'm thinking about writing a One-Shot about the cabin trip the guys gave Isak for his birthday. Would you like to read that or do you think the theme of "cabin trips" has been written about enough by now? Also feel free to find me on Twitter or just comment here if you have any suggestions for a possible fic like that. I'm imagining it to be a lot of boysquad talk with a little smut here and there ;)
> 
> Everybody have a great night!! I love each and every comment and I feel very flattered when you leave me Kudos! <3 Thank you!
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

**Saturday**

**Isak** (19:02)

_hey boyfriend_

 

**Even** (19:02)

_hey baby_

_what’s up I thought you wanted to watch that football game_

 

**Isak** (19:02)

_even a football game takes 90 minutes_

_it’s been over for an hour_

**Even** (19:02)

_oh okay_

_I didn’t know when it started so_

**Isak** (19:02)

_wow_

**Even** (19:03)

_so who won?_

**Isak** (19:03)

_real madrid_

**Even** (19:03)

_okay_

_is that good?_

**Isak** (19:03)

_yeah_

_Ronaldo scored a hattrick_

**Even** (19:04)

_a what?_

**Isak** (19:04)

_oh my god_

_a hattrick_

_3 goals_

**Even** (19:04)

_oh_

_impressive_

_didn’t he just turn 40 or something?_

**Isak** (19:04)

_um_

_Ronaldo from Brazil turned 40 last year I think_

**Even** (19:04)

_oh_

**Isak** (19:04)

_are you kidding me right now?_

**Even** (19:05)

_jesus there are like 10 players who are called Ronaldo_

**Isak** (19:05)

_no :D_

_not really_

**Even** (19:05)

_okay so it’s not the one from Brazil?_

**Isak** (19:05)

_no_

_he’s from Portugal_

_Cristiano Ronaldo_

**Even** (19:05)

_oh yeah I know him!_

_I just thought he played in England_

**Isak** (19:06)

_he did_

_like 10 years ago_

**Even** (19:06)

_oh okay_

_wow sports really are my weak spot huh?_

**Isak** (19:06)

_oh yeah_

_it’s horrible actually_

**Even** (19:06)

_shut up!_

_last time they played I won myself a sixpack_

**Isak** (19:07)

_you got lucky_

**Even** (19:07)

_tssss_

_so you actually like real madrid?_

_or just Cristiano Ronaldo because you think he’s hot?_

**Isak** (19:07)

_I like real madrid_

_and well_

_wouldn’t kick him out of bed_

**Even** (19:07)

_ooooookay_

**Isak** (19:07)

_so I just finished packing by the way_

**Even** (19:08)

_I’m having second thoughts about taking you with us_

_to the country of football players you want to fuck_

**Isak** (19:08)

_haha_

_I will try to control myself_

**Even** (19:08)

_happy to hear it_

_can’t believe we’re finally going to goo_

_by this time tomorrow we’ll already be there <3_

**Isak** (19:08)

_< 3_

_okay so another thing you should know about me is that I suck at packing_

**Even** (19:08)

_who would have guessed_

**Isak** (19:09)

_tss fuck you_

**Even** (19:09)

_don’t worry though you wear my stuff all the time so it’s fine <3_

**Isak** (19:09)

_okay_

_you’re brining your laptop right?_

**Even** (19:09)

_yes_

_we need to watch suits remember_

**Isak** (19:09)

_only because you think Harney is hot_

**Even** (19:09)

_and not just Harvey_

_donna’s on fire_

_in every way possible_

**Isak** (19:10)

_okay so I don’t have to bring my laptop_

_um_

_are you brining lube or should I?_

_and condoms?_

**Even** (19:10)

_mmmmmm how much do we need for three weeks?_

**Isak** (19:10)

_idk_

_I have like half a bottle left_

**Even** (19:10)

_do you think that’s enough?_

**Isak** (19:10)

_how would I know_

**Even** (19:11)

_you’re the math nerd_

**Isak** (19:11)

_tsssss_

**Even** (19:11)

_I mean we can always get more stuff there_

**Isak** (19:11)

_oh yeah?_

_with your parents there?_

_really?_

**Even** (19:11)

_they’ll only be there for a week_

_I doubt that we can use half a bottle in one week_

**Isak** (19:11)

_you underestimate me_

**Even** (19:12)

_haha ;)_

**Isak** (19:12)

_but it’s easier to just bring enough so we don’t run out in the first place_

**Even** (19:12)

_true_

_okay I got another bottle here_

_almost full_

_I think that’ll do_

_bring yours anyway just in case_

**Isak** (19:12)

_okay_

_better safe than sorry_

**Even** (19:12)

_exactly_

_condoms?_

**Isak** (19:13)

_mmmh I got a full pack left_

_we don’t really need too many right?_

**Even** (19:13)

_idk_

_I mean we do have a washing machine there_

_but same problem I don’t want to wash my sheets with my parents there_

_so maybe it’ll be better to use condoms_

**Isak** (19:13)

_but how much will that help, seriously?_

_you wearing a condom?_

_we’ll still make a mess, considering lube and well, me_

**Even** (19:13)

_mh_

_it’s harder than I thought to plan a vacation :D_

**Isak** (19:13)

_we’ll just have to be extra careful_

_like put a towel on the bed or just to it up against the wall or something_

**Even** (19:14)

_romantic._

**Isak** (19:14)

_:D_

**Even** (19:14)

_okay bring your pack, it’ll be fine_

**Isak** (19:14)

_ok_

**Even** (19:14)

_okay so we got everything we need?_

_two bottles of lube and condoms?_

**Isak** (19:14)

_haha this is so weird_

**Even** (19:15)

_what_

**Isak** (19:15)

_planning how much sex we’ll have on vacation_

**Even** (19:15)

_I know :D_

_but as you said, better save than sorry!_

**Isak** (19:15)

_I’m really happy that I get to go with you_

**Even** (19:15)

_me too!_

_so much beach and sun and sex_

**Isak** (19:16)

_don’t get too excited though_

_I won’t have sex with you if the walls are thin_

_it’s embarrassing enough that they heard us at your place_

**Even** (19:16)

_grow up Issy_

_it’s completely natural_

**Isak** (19:16)

_easy for you to say, they don’t hear you_

**Even** (19:16)

_we’ll figure something out_

_I know you’re the genius in this relationship but when it comes to sex I do have some smart moves_

**Isak** (19:16)

_haha like?_

**Even** (19:16)

_like fucking you in the morning when they go jogging_

**Isak** (19:17)

_wow, genius_

**Even** (19:17)

_I know_

**Isak** (19:17)

_I won’t get up early for sex though_

**Even** (19:17)

_you’re starting to annoy me_

**Isak** (19:17)

_getting up early is not a concept in my life generally_

_but on vacation?_

_no fucking way_

**Even** (19:18)

_technically you don’t have to be awake for it_

_just let me do my thing_

**Isak** (19:18)

_ugh you’re such a pervert!!_

**Even** (19:18)

_what_

_it wouldn’t be the first time_

_you did fall asleep once you know_

_I’m still not over it_

**Isak** (19:18)

_come on I did not sleep in like 3 days when that happened_

_I told you that it had nothing to do with you_

_besides we weren’t fucking you were just blowing me_

**Even** (19:18)

_JUST blowing you?!_

_wow_

_you really know how to break a man’s heart_

**Isak** (19:19)

_and I didn’t fall asleep!_

_I just, like_

_dozed off_

_for a very brief second_

**Even** (19:19)

_you were snoring!_

**Isak** (19:19)

_I was not!_

_stop being overdramatic!_

**Even** (19:19)

_I’m not_

_I have been traumatized_

**Isak** (19:19)

_ugh_

_fine_

_if you stop whining about that I promise we’ll figure out a way to have sex_

**Even** (19:20)

_how kind_

**Isak** (19:20)

_that’s me_

**Even** (19:20)

_< 3_

**Isak** (19:20)

_so when are you going to pick me up <3_

**Even** (19:21)

_um right now?_

**Isak** (19:21)

_right now?_

_I’m not ready!_

_I have to take a shower and stuff!_

**Even** (19:21)

_okay how about you wait for me_

_we’ll shower together_

_and then go to my house?_

**Isak** (19:21)

_perfect plan_

**Even** (19:21)

_see how smart I am when I see the opportunity to see your hot body naked?_

**Isak** (19:22)

_very much so_

**Even** (19:22)

_see you in 10?_

**Isak** (19:22)

_perfect_

_love you_

**Even** (19:22)

_love you too beautiful baby boy_

 

\--

 

 

**Wednesday**

 

**Jonas** (16:08)

_hey lovebirds_

_how’ the honeymoon?_

 

**Isak** (16:16)

_haha_

_it’s awesome_

 

**Mahdi** (16:16)

_so what are you up to?_

 

**Magnus** (16:16)

_no you have to ask how the weather is_

 

**Mahdi** (16:16)

_it’s southern spain idiot_

_it’s probably not snowing_

 

**Even** (16:17)

_we already did some snowballing though_

 

**Jonas** (16:17)

_eeeeeeew_

 

**Isak** (16:17)

_seriously babe?!_

 

**Magnus** (16:17)

_hold on I thought there wasn’t any snow_

 

**Isak** (16:18)

_I hate all of you_

 

**Magnus** (16:18)

_I don’t get it_

 

**Even** (16:18)

_doesn’t matter_

 

**Mahdi** (16:18)

_so what are you up to?_

 

**Even** (16:18)

_right now I’m enjoying the sun_

_Isak and my dad are watching some football game inside_

_we went hiking yesterday_

_and we went to the beach_

_tomorrow we’ll go to Barcelona for a couple of days_

_and when my parents are gone we’ll go to Madrid too_

 

**Jonas** (16:19)

_sounds great_

_so you still like each other or is he already annoying you even?_

 

**Isak** (16:19)

_dude…_

 

**Even** (16:19)

_let’s just say Isak not being a morning person is even more annoying on vacation_

 

**Mahdi** (16:19)

_haha_

 

**Jonas** (16:19)

_why when do you get up?_

 

**Even** (16:19)

_around seven_

_most days_

 

**Magnus** (16:20)

_that sucks_

_it’s supposed to be vacation!_

 

**Mahdi** (16:20)

_why are you getting up that early?_

 

**Even** (16:20)

_my parents go running in the morning_

_so_

 

**Isak** (16:20)

_Even_

_don’t finish that sentence_

 

**Magnus** (16:21)

_why what do you do when they are gone?_

 

**Jonas** (16:21)

_eeeww_

 

**Mahdi** (16:21)

_oh god_

_seriously?_

_seven?_

 

**Jonas** (16:21)

_you two are so disgusting_

 

**Even** (16:21)

_what why?!_

 

**Isak** (16:21)

_just change the subject please_

 

**Magnus** (16:22)

_I don’t get it_

 

**Mahdi** (16:22)

_they’re fucking at seven in the morning so even’s parents don’t hear them_

 

**Magnus** (16:22)

_what?!_

 

**Even** (16:22)

_it’s better than no sex at all!_

 

**Jonas** (16:22)

_can’t you just fuck at night like normal people?_

 

**Even** (16:23)

_we do!_

 

**Isak** (16:23)

_seriously handsome stop talking_

 

**Jonas** (16:23)

_you’re fucking twice a day?!_

 

**Mahdi** (16:23)

_seriously!?!?!_

 

**Even** (16:23)

_jealous?_

 

**Magnus** (16:23)

_YES!_

 

**Even** (16:23)

_haha_

_not everyday though_

 

**Isak** (16:24)

_can we change the subject_

 

**Mahdi** (16:24)

_at fucking seven in the morning_

 

**Magnus** (16:24)

_I would have sex at seven in the morning_

 

**Jonas** (16:24)

_you would have sex at any given hour if someone let you_

 

**Magnus** (16:24)

_excuse me, I have a girlfriend!_

 

**Even** (16:25)

_yeah how’s that going anyway?_

 

**Magnus** (16:25)

_she doesn’t have sex with me at seven in the morning_

 

**Isak** (16:25)

_lucky you_

 

**Even** (16:25)

_excuse me?!_

 

**Jonas** (16:25)

_seriously just be glad you’re getting laid at all_

 

**Mahdi** (16:25)

_he also gets laid at night though_

_so why get up at SEVEN for that?_

 

**Even** (16:26)

_he’s not getting laid at night_

 

**Magnus** (16:26)

_you just said you fuck twice a day_

 

**Isak** (16:26)

_why are we talking about that?_

 

**Mahdi** (16:26)

_you have sex all the time don’t complain_

 

**Isak** (16:26)

_ugh_

 

**Magnus** (16:26)

_so why is he not getting laid at night?_

 

**Even** (16:27)

_we do other things at night_

_things that don’t make Isak as loud as getting laid_

 

**Mahdi** (16:27)

_like snowballing?_

 

**Jonas** (16:27)

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew_

 

**Isak** (16:27)

_seriously Even I’m dumping you_

 

**Jonas** (16:27)

_so what exactly are you doing at night?!_

 

**Isak** (16:27)

_fuck all of you I’m out_

 

**Even** (16:28)

_they’re just jealous baby boy_

 

**Jonas** (16:28)

_kind of_

 

**Mahdi** (16:28)

_like everyone would kill for the action you’re getting Isak_

 

**Magnus** (16:28)

_even me_

_Isak?_

 

**Even** (16:28)

_so, Jonas and Mags_

_when are you leaving for Germany?_

 

**Jonas** (16:29)

_next week_

 

**Mahdi** (16:29)

_next time we’ll have to time it better so we can all go together_

 

**Magnus** (16:29)

_yeah maybe I’ll wake Jonas up at seven as well_

 

**Jonas** (16:29)

_don’t you dare_

 

**Even** (16:29)

_haha_

 

**Mahdi** (16:29)

_do you think the beer there is as awesome as everybody says?_

 

**Magnus** (16:30)

_I’m determined to test that theory_

 

**Jonas** (16:30)

_oh yeah_

_and it’s even legal because you can get alcohol at 16 there!_

**Magnus** (16:30)

_it’s kind of sad that I have a girlfriend right now otherwise I could have sex with some hot german chicks_

 

**Even** (16:30)

_yes_

_Vilde’s the reason you’re not getting hours of hot sex in a foreign country_

 

**Magnus** (16:30)

_I know_

 

**Mahdi** (16:30)

_haha_

 

**Jonas** (16:31)

_we’ll try to bring some beer back to Norway_

_then we can have like a beer tasting night together_

 

**Mahdi** (16:31)

_awesome_

 

**Magnus** (16:31)

_even just has to spit the beer out after tasting it like at a wine tasting_

 

**Even** (16:31)

_sounds disgusting_

 

**Jonas** (16:31)

_talking about snowballing_

_but spitting out beer is disgusting, yes_

 

**Mahdi** (16:31)

_hahahahaha_

 

**Magnus** (16:32)

_what the fuck is snowballing_

 

**Mahdi** (16:32)

_google it_

 

**Even** (16:32)

_or maybe just don’t_

 

**Magnus** (16:32)

_what the FUCK_

_you don’t seriously do that?!_

 

**Even** (16:32)

_no comment_

 

**Jonas** (16:33)

_and by no comment he means yes_

 

**Magnus** (16:33)

_ugh why the fuck would you do that?_

_sounds disgusting, oh my god_

 

**Even** (16:33)

_I didn’t say we do that_

 

**Mahdi** (16:33)

_you can relax Isak already told us you do that sometimes_

 

**Even** (16:33)

_oh okay_

_yeah I mean it can be kind of hot_

 

**Jonas** (16:33)

_oh my god_

 

**Isak** (16:33)

_you’re such an idiot Even_

 

**Mahdi** (16:33)

_oh god you REALLY do THAT?!_

 

**Jonas** (16:34)

_hahaha ew isak that’s so gross_

 

**Isak** (16:34)

_why would I tell them that?!_

_don’t let them play you like that_

_seriously Even, use your brain_

 

**Even** (16:34)

_sorry_

_I don’t get what the big deal is_

 

**Magnus** (16:34)

_it’s just disgusting, that’s all_

 

**Even** (16:34)

_it’s not_

 

**Isak** (16:34)

_just shut the fuck up about it already_

 

**Magnus** (16:35)

_fine_

 

**Jonas** (16:35)

_sorry_

 

**Even** (16:35)

_okay guys I gotta go_

_buy my boyfriend some icecream_

 

**Isak** (16:35)

_fuck you_

 

**Jonas** (16:35)

_haha better apologize otherwise you won’t hear the end of it_

 

**Mahdi** (16:35)

_but seriously have a great time_

_you should check out Camp Nou when you’re in Barcelona_

 

**Even** (16:36)

_what is that?_

 

**Jonas** (16:36)

_are you joking?_

 

**Isak** (16:36)

_he’s not joking he doesn’t know shit_

 

**Mahdi** (16:36)

_but Camp Nou_

 

**Magnus** (16:36)

_even I know that_

 

**Isak** (16:37)

_anyway thanks and have a great time in Germany_

_I’m looking forward to the beer tasting party_

_and the awesome cabin trip!!!_

 

**Mahdi** (16:37)

_yeah have fun and you guys have a lot of fun in spain!_

_and again, camp nou!_

 

**Isak** (16:37)

_I already talked to Even’s dad and we’ll go see it for sure_

 

**Even** (16:37)

_you did what?_

 

**Isak** (16:37)

_how about that icecream fuckface?_

 

**Jonas** (16:37)

_the term fuckface has a weird ring to it somehow knowing what we know now_

 

**Mahdi** (16:38)

_eew :D_

 

**Isak** (16:38)

_fuck all of you!_

_maybe if you got something close to a sex life you could stop being so invested in mine_

 

**Jonas** (16:38)

_come on don’t be mad we’re just fucking around_

 

**Isak** (16:38)

_seems like the only one fucking around is me_

_get over it already_

 

**Even** (16:39)

_he’s not wrong…_

 

**Magnus** (16:39)

_haha_

_sorry isak_

 

**Mahdi** (16:39)

_yeah enjoy the holidays_

 

**Jonas** (16:40)

_don’t be mad at us_

_we’re all hopeless_

_and akward_

_and desperate for love_

 

**Isak** (16:40)

_what?_

 

**Even** (16:40)

_quoting chandler?_

_I approve_

 

**Jonas** (16:40)

_why thank you_

 

**Even** (16:40)

_you’re forgiven_

 

**Isak** (16:40)

_that’s mean I didn’t see that yet_

 

**Even** (16:41)

_I know sweet boy we have a lot of seasons to go!_

_okay boys talk to you later_

 

**Jonas** (16:41)

_enjoy your ice cream!_

_love you guys <3_

_have fun_

 

**Mahdi** (16:41)

_< 3_

_can’t wait for our cool cabin trip next month!_

 

**Magnus** (16:41)

_we’re the best boy sqad everrrrrrr_

_< 3 <3 <3_

 

**Jonas** (16:41)

_don’t ruin it_

 

**Isak** (16:42)

_idiots <3_

_bye_

 

**Even** (16:42)

_bye <3_

* * *

 


	19. can we use my scale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 12th of May One-Week-Anniversary! 
> 
> ...sort of, it's past midnight already.
> 
> This is just a little something to set the mood for a certain cabin trip!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

**Even** (15:13)

_okay boys_

_time to plan the cabin trip_

**Mahdi** (15:15)

_what do you mean, plan?_

**Even** (15:15)

_?_

_I mean making a plan_

_are you familiar with the concept?_

**Jonas** (15:16)

_ugh_

_please don’t tell me you’re one of those people who plans every step of a trip_

**Even** (15:16)

_I’m not_

**Jonas** (15:16)

_yeah see we don’t need a PLAN_

_we’ll just chill and eat and drink and watch movies_

**Even** (15:16)

_ah_

_now that you mention movies_

**Isak** (15:16)

_here we go…_

**Even** (15:17)

_what kind of movie theme will we watch?_

**Magnus** (15:17)

_huh?_

**Even** (15:17)

_like on a scale from Anchorman to Silence of the Lambs?_

**Mahdi** (15:17)

_what the fuck_

**Jonas** (15:18)

_you are kidding, right?_

_Iss he’s kidding, right?_

**Isak** (15:18)

_nope_

**Even** (15:18)

_you guys we have to know where we are on that scale_

**Mahdi** (15:18)

_is that scale like, a thing?_

**Even** (15:18)

_Isak and I choose all of our movies like that_

**Jonas** (15:19)

_wow_

_Isak dump him as long as you can_

**Magnus** (15:19)

_how the fuck do you choose movies like that_

**Isak** (15:19)

_you have to say were you rate on the scale_

_and then there are a couple of sub-scales_

_it’s a pretty complex system_

**Even** (15:19)

_you’re making me sound like a nerd_

**Isak** (15:20)

_oh I think you’ve already done that all by yourself handsome_

**Magnus** (15:20)

_what is the big deal_

_we got wifi there_

_can’t we just watch whatever’s on Netflix?_

**Even** (15:20)

_“whatever’s on Netflix?”_

**Isak** (15:20)

_you can bring your hard drive babe_

_and so will Jonas_

_and it’s going to be okay_

**Even** (15:20)

_yeah but if you want to watch some weird shark movie I have to bring a book or something_

**Magnus** (15:21)

_fuck yes_

_Sharktopus!_

_Jonas do you still have all the sequels?_

**Jonas** (15:21)

_hell yes_

**Mahdi** (15:21)

_awesome_

_they are so funny_

**Even** (15:21)

_oh dear lord_

**Jonas** (15:21)

_hahahaha_

**Mahdi** (15:21)

_and then_

_Megashark vs. Giant Octopus_

**Magnus** (15:21)

_damn that one is even better_

**Isak** (15:22)

_Even?_

_you still breathing baby?_

**Even** (15:22)

_hardly_

**Jonas** (15:22)

_boy you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into!_

**Even** (15:22)

_so the plan is to watch shitty movies?_

**Mahdi** (15:22)

_while drunk_

**Magnus** (15:22)

_amen to that_

**Even** (15:23)

_I’m fine with shitty movies but not that Sharktopus crap_

**Jonas** (15:23)

_you revealed your weakness even_

_and now we’ll make you suffer_

**Even** (15:23)

_please?_

**Mahdi** (15:23)

_oh he begs_

_maybe we can negotiate._

**Even** (15:24)

_well we do have to plan how we get there_

_we could go by bus_

_or_

_we could take my parent’s car_

**Magnus** (15:24)

_wow cool_

_okay_

**Jonas** (15:24)

_that’s solid_

_we’ll reconsider the movie plan_

**Even** (15:24)

_can we use my scale?_

**Mahdi** (15:24)

_…_

**Jonas** (15:25)

_seriously though thanks for driving that’s pretty cool even!_

**Magnus** (15:25)

_yeah really cool_

**Isak** (15:26)

_shotgun_

**Jonas** (15:26)

_WHAT_

_you can’t call shotgun_

**Isak** (15:26)

_oh I think I just did_

**Mahdi** (15:26)

_no no_

_the rule is that you can call shotgun when you see the car_

_and all of the potential people sitting shotgun are present_

**Isak** (15:26)

_fuck rules_

_I called it first_

**Even** (15:26)

_I will shamelessly touch the person sitting next to me_

_just a quick heads up_

**Magnus** (15:27)

_if you think that will change our minds you are wrong_

**Isak** (15:27)

_the fuck?_

**Even** (15:27)

_haha_

_okay next up_

_food_

_we could just go grocery shopping before we go_

_then we don’t have to deal with it when we’re there_

**Jonas** (15:28)

_so when you said planning you really meant it_

**Mahdi** (15:28)

_having food there does sound like a smart plan though_

**Magnus** (15:28)

_yeah_

_vilde is making me eat a lot of vegan shit lately_

_can’t wait for actual food_

**Even** (15:28)

_I thought we could go grocery shopping on Wednesday?_

_would be cool if some of you could join_

_or at least sent me a list with stuff you want_

**Jonas** (15:29)

_nah it’s fine I can come_

**Mahdi** (15:29)

_me too_

**Magnus** (15:29)

_I have to say goodbye to vilde on Wednesday so_

**Even** (15:29)

_okay no problem_

**Magnus** (15:30)

_can we also set up a rule for you so we don’t have to listen to you shag all the time_

**Isak** (15:30)

_who says “shag” anymore?_

**Even** (15:30)

_we can limit it to once a day, but that’s our best offer_

**Isak** (15:30)

_we’ll be quiet_

_I promise_

**Mahdi** (15:30)

_yeah we’ll see about that_

**Even** (15:30)

_okay_

_I thought one night we could have a barbeque there?_

_you up for it?_

**Jonas** (15:31)

_hell yes_

_awesome idea_

**Isak** (15:31)

_mhm_

**Even** (15:31)

_okay_

_I will also bring a couple of board games_

_we’ll have to check if there’s enough space though_

**Jonas** (15:32)

_do you have monopoly?_

**Even** (15:32)

_I’m not allowed to play monopoly anymore_

**Isak** (15:32)

_yeah no we can’t do that_

**Magnus** (15:32)

_haha_

_what the fuck happened why can’t you play monopoly?_

**Even** (15:33)

_we had our biggest relationship crisis based on monopoly_

**Isak** (15:33)

_yeah_

**Jonas** (15:33)

_what the fuck_

**Even** (15:33)

_Isak got violent and broke my mom’s vase when he pushed the whole board off the table_

**Isak** (15:34)

_and I’m not ashamed of it_

_because I did it to prove a point!_

**Magnus** (15:34)

_haha_

_unbelievable_

**Even** (15:34)

_I can bring taboo though, we kick ass at that_

**Isak** (15:34)

_perfect_

**Mahdi** (15:35)

_um_

_another question_

_should I bring some weed_

_I wanted to check first_

_we don’t have to Even if you don’t want us to_

**Even** (15:35)

_no it’s fine_

**Isak** (15:35)

_are you sure?_

**Even** (15:35)

_yeah_

_maybe if you could try not to smoke every night that would be cool?_

**Isak** (15:35)

_of course babe <3_

**Jonas** (15:35)

_yeah absolutely_

**Mahdi** (15:35)

_maybe we won’t smoke at all_

_I’ll just bring it just in case_

**Magnus** (15:35)

_yeah dude and we can have some sort of secret sign_

_like when you don’t want us to smoke you could cough twice_

**Isak** (15:36)

_wow_

_very secretive_

**Jonas** (15:36)

_if we’re all in on the secret sign, why do you even need a secret sign_

**Isak** (15:36)

_yeah just say the words_

**Magnus** (15:36)

_?_

_what’s the fun in that_

**Even** (15:37)

_agreed_

_mags and I will come up with some cool secret signs guys_

**Isak** (15:37)

_oh man_

**Jonas** (15:37)

_is there anything else you have to “plan”_

_because I have plans with Elise in like 10 minutes_

**Even** (15:37)

_just_

_we would come pick you guys up on Thursday then?_

_is 10 okay?_

**Mahdi** (15:38)

_you’re going to pick each of us up?_

_like_

_at our houses?_

**Even** (15:38)

_yeah?_

_why?_

**Jonas** (15:38)

_we’re not used to this much affection and attention_

_we may all fall in love with you on this trip_

**Even** (15:38)

_hahahaha_

**Magnus** (15:39)

_yeah he’s not kidding though_

**Isak** (15:39)

_he may sound all perfect but keep in mind I have to use scales to watch movies_

_and I’m not allowed to check my phone during_

_or even talk_

**Jonas** (15:39)

_yeah you’re right that’s not worth it_

**Even** (15:39)

_yeah but on the other hand I am sensational in bed_

**Magnus** (15:39)

_hahaaaa_

**Jonas** (15:40)

_flatter yourself much?_

**Even** (15:40)

_Isak’s words, not mine_

**Jonas** (15:40)

_you called him sensational?_

**Isak** (15:40)

_so?_

_he is_

**Mahdi** (15:41)

_oh boy that cabin trip will be filled with questionable noises and dirty talk_

**Jonas** (15:41)

_I know_

_but we love you bunny_

_and we’re really glad you’re getting dick <3_

**Isak** (15:41)

_that is a weird sentence_

**Even** (15:41)

_weird_

_but true <3_

**Jonas** (15:42)

_I really got to go now_

_don’t want to be late_

_I think it’s a little too early to show my true, immature and irresponsible colors_

**Mahdi** (15:42)

_haha_

_say hi to her_

**Jonas** (15:42)

_will do_

_see you Wednesday boys <3_

**Even** (15:42)

_yep I’ll text you when I’ll be picking you up_

**Mahdi** (15:42)

_sweet_

**Isak** (15:43)

_looking forward to the trip guys <3_

_Even babe want to come over?_

**Even** (15:43)

_mh oh yeah_

**Magnus** (15:43)

_it’s already starting_

**Even** (15:43)

_we have to get it out of our system before the trip you know_

**Jonas** (15:44)

_haha_

_bye guys_

_happy humping <3_

**Isak** (15:44)

_oh god_

**Even** (15:44)

_hehe_

 

* * *

 


	20. what the fuck do you want from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody <3
> 
> I just wanted to say that it's possible that I won't be able to upload new chapters for a while. There is some stuff going on in my life that I need to focus on and I don't know if I'll find the time and energy to write.  
> It's totally possible that I'll be writing a new chapter everyday, if I feel like it's taking my mind off things, but it can also happen that I just don't have the energy for it for some time. Just to let you know. I honestly don't know how it's going to be the next few weeks.
> 
> I'm hoping you will enjoy this chapter, even though I could see why it's a little hard to read.  
> Please let me know if you think I handled that conflict in a good and realistic way... I may have gotten a little carried away but I feel like you're used to me getting carried away in any way now ;)
> 
> Take care of yourselves and make sure to be kind to the people around you. Life's short.
> 
> ALT ER LOVE <3 BE KIND

* * *

 

 

 **unknown number** (12:42)

_hi isak, it’s bjørn, even’s dad_

_I hope it’s okay that he gave me your cell phone number_

_would you like to come over next week to watch the champions league game?_

_we will have beer and snacks and we can cook anything you want_

_you can bring even if you want but he’s not really interested in football anyway_

_hope you can make it!_

**Isak** (12:42)

_hey!_

_yeah sure I’d love to come by thanks for the invite!_

**Bjørn Næsheim** (12:44)

_awesome_

_just let me know what you want to eat okay?_

**Isak** (12:44)

_will do thanks :)_

_looking forward to it_

**Bjørn Næsheim** (12:47)

_me too_

_now pay attention in class kiddo_

**Isak** (12:47)

_tssss don’t you have class as well?_

**Bjørn Næsheim** (12:48)

_yeah but you see when you’re the professor you can’t get in trouble for it_

_students will just think you’re really hip and cool_

**Isak** (12:48)

_yeah and using the words “hip and cool” really adds to that_

**Bjørn Næsheim** (12:49)

_you’re mean_

**Isak** (12:49)

_;)_

**Bjørn Næsheim** (12:50)

_see you next week :)_

**Isak** (12:50)

_yes :)_

_\--_

**Isak** (12:55)

_guess who just texted me_

**Even** (12:56)

_my dad?_

**Isak** (12:56)

_how did you know?_

**Even** (12:56)

_he asked for your number like two weeks ago and was trying to build up the courage to ask you out on a date_

**Isak** (12:56)

_haha_

_well we will be watching the champions league game next week_

_he told me I could bring you :D_

**Even** (12:56)

_bring me?!_

_he does realize I’m living at his house?_

**Isak** (12:57)

_I don’t know_

_so it’s next Wednesday if you want to come by ;)_

**Even** (12:57)

_how kind that you’re inviting me to my own house_

**Isak** (12:57)

_yeah I’m generous like that_

_I get to choose what we’ll have for dinner though_

**Even** (12:57)

_unbelievable_

_I’m telling you, my parents are like one step away of asking you to move in with them_

**Isak** (12:57)

_haha I think it’s sweet_

**Even** (12:58)

_can’t blame them for falling in love with you_

_that’s the side effect of having an angel as a boyfriend_

**Isak** (12:58)

_aaaaww how cute you are today_

**Even** (12:58)

_I so am_

**Isak** (12:58)

_you so are_

_do you want to come to mine later?_

**Even** (12:58)

_sorry I told Jonas I would help him with his Norwegian paper_

**Isak** (12:58)

_what_

**Even** (12:59)

_yeah apparently they have to write about contemporary art_

_he asked for help, so_

**Isak** (12:59)

_and you didn’t think to check with me first?_

**Even** (12:59)

_um_

_sorry_

**Isak** (12:59)

_I mean I told you that I was going to hang out with Eva tomorrow like a week ago_

**Even** (12:59)

_yeah but_

_I don’t get what the big deal is_

_I can still come by tonight_

_you can still come by tomorrow_

**Isak** (12:59)

_I don’t want you to come by at midnight when I’m already sleeping_

_and getting up before you’re even awake_

**Even** (13:00)

_baby I’m sorry if I upset you but since when do we have to make plans like a week in advance?_

**Isak** (13:00)

_you do realize we have less than three weeks left?_

**Even** (13:02)

_I’m sorry_

**Isak** (13:02)

_we won’t see each other tonight_

_we won’t see each other tomorrow_

_and then you’ll be gone for fucking three days to visit you grandparents_

**Even** (13:02)

_well baby what can I do_

_they want to see me before I leave_

_is that so hard to understand_

**Isak** (13:02)

_and what about the fact that I want to see you before you leave Even?!_

_I mean is THAT so hard to understand?_

**Even** (13:02)

_Isak_

_listen baby_

_I love you_

_and I’m sorry if you felt like I was neglecting you_

_or giving you the feeling that you’re not my first and only priority_

_you are_

**Isak** (13:02)

_doesn’t feel like it right now_

**Even** (13:03)

_I’ll cancel on Jonas right now_

_and I can come over as soon as you get home from school_

_it’s not a problem baby_

_I’m sorry okay_

**Isak** (13:04)

_I knew it_

**Even** (13:04)

_you knew what?_

**Isak** (13:04)

_we were underestimating this whole thing_

**Even** (13:04)

_baby please you’re overreacting_

**Isak** (13:05)

_okay in the history of the human species not once did that phrase help anybody ever_

_like did anyone ever respond to that like_

_“oh yeah, thank you for telling me, now I’ll calm the fuck down”_

**Even** (13:05)

_okay fuck that_

_you’re not overreacting_

_what I’m trying to say is just that I fucked up_

_but don’t say that this means that we won’t be able to pull off long distance_

_because we can and we will_

**Isak** (13:05)

_you’re not even gone yet and we’re already failing at it_

**Even** (13:05)

_we’ll see each other tonight_

_okay I cancelled on Jonas he says it’s no big deal_

**Isak** (13:05)

_I really don’t want to be that kind of boyfriend_

**Even** (13:05)

_huh?_

**Isak** (13:06)

_I don’t want to be all clingy and nag all the time that you should spend more time with me_

**Even** (13:06)

_you’re not_

_you just reminded me that I had to check with you first_

_so that we can see each other more_

_that’s fine_

**Isak** (13:06)

_babe I don’t know how to do this_

_this is already so fucking hard_

**Even** (13:06)

_Isak calm down_

**Isak** (13:06)

_I don’t want to calm the fuck down!_

**Even** (13:07)

_ok_

_what do you want from me then_

**Isak** (13:07)

_I don’t know_

**Even** (13:07)

_because you’re always mad at me, no matter how hard I try_

_I can’t cancel on my grandparents_

_I can’t change that you have school and we can’t see each other during the day_

_do you know how pissed my parents are because I’m always sleeping over at yours?_

_do you know that I didn’t book my flight yet because it hurts too damn much_

_what the fuck do you want from me_

**Isak** (13:10)

_I DON’T FUCKING KNOW_

**Even** (13:11)

_I’m doing everything I can ok_

_you want me to cancel on Jonas? done_

_you don’t want me to go to my grandparents? fucking fine_

_hell if you say the only way to stay together is if I stay here - I fucking will_

_ok_

_what the FUCK is it that you WANT?_

**Isak** (13:11)

_well what the fuck do you want from me Even?_

_I know this is hard on you I didn’t say it wasn’t_

_but what the fuck do you want me to do?_

_do you want me to ask you to stay? is that fucking it?_

**Even** (13:11)

_maybe_

_ok_

_maybe_

_yeah because then you know what I would_

_and then this fucking hell could be over already_

**Isak** (13:12)

_I won’t_

_so what the fuck do you want from me then?_

**Even** (13:12)

_nothing_

_I just want you to say it’s going to be ok_

**Isak** (13:12)

_I don’t know that Even_

_okay right now I’m too scared to know that_

**Even** (13:12)

_what are you so scared of?_

**Isak** (13:12)

_losing you_

_fuck even_

_you have no idea how fucking scared I am of that_

**Even** (13:13)

_I have no idea?_

_do you know that I’m losing my fucking mind over the thought of losing you?_

_I love you so fucking much that I’m losing my fucking MIND over you sometimes_

**Isak** (13:13)

_yeah so_

_I love you too_

_fuck I love you so much it hurts to BREATHE when you’re not lying next to me_

_is that what you wanted to hear_

_that I won’t be able to fucking BREATHE WITHOUT YOU?!?!?_

**Even** (13:20)

_I can’t do this right now_

**Isak** (13:20)

_yeah_

_me neither_

_\--_

**Isak** (13:38)

_hei dad_

_I have a favor to ask you_

**Pappa** (13:44)

_hi isak_

_hey you_

_how are you?_

_how’s school?_

**Isak** (13:44)

_it’s all fine_

_listen_

_I know how this may sound but I need to borrow some money_

**Pappa** (13:44)

_what do you need money for?_

**Isak** (13:44)

_um_

_I want to book flights to London_

**Pappa** (13:45)

_isn’t even still here until September?_

**Isak** (13:45)

_yeah_

_and I wanted to book flights for the first October week_

_when I’m on fall break you know_

**Pappa** (13:45)

_don’t you have to study then?_

_the last school year is so important Isak_

**Isak** (13:45)

_I can study there_

_even has class anyway_

**Pappa** (13:46)

_ok_

_how much would you need?_

**Isak** (13:46)

_like_

_600 kr?_

**Pappa** (13:46)

_you don’t have that from the money you got for your 18 th birthday?_

**Isak** (13:46)

_I owed Eskild and Jonas a lot of money for food and shit_

_and I spend a lot of it on the trips I took_

**Pappa** (13:46)

_yeah but you got a lot of money for your birthday though_

**Isak** (13:46)

_yeah but I wanted to pay Eskild back for the rent and food I owed him_

_and I didn’t want Even to pay everything when we were in Spain_

**Pappa** (13:48)

_look Isak_

_I really want to help you out but I feel like if you owe so many people money you shouldn’t spend any more?_

**Isak** (13:48)

_I payed them back, okay_

_I’ll get a job_

_I don’t know_

_I’ll figure it out_

**Pappa** (13:48)

_I don’t get it anyway_

_why can’t even come visit you?_

_why should you pay for the flights?_

**Isak** (13:48)

_he has classes until Christmas_

**Pappa** (13:48)

_yeah but can’t he come for a weekend?_

_I honestly don’t want to see you give up all of your money, your friends here and your education for him_

_as I said, your last year is really important, you really need to watch all of your grades now_

**Isak** (13:48)

_I got sixes in like every class, but of course you don’t know that_

_you know what forget that I asked_

_I know you don’t like him_

**Pappa** (13:49)

_Isak that is so not what I’m saying_

**Isak** (13:49)

_yeah well_

_that’s what I heard._

_\--_

**Isak** (14:03)

_hey Liv_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:04)

_hey sweety_

_how are you holding up?_

**Isak** (14:04)

_what do you mean_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:04)

_I just guessed you had something to do with the door-slamming and cursing going on upstairs_

**Isak** (14:04)

_yeah I probably do_

_um_

_I kind of wanted to ask for a favor_

_but I feel really really uncomfortable doing it_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:04)

_you don’t have to_

_whatever it is I won’t judge_

_I promise you honey_

**Isak** (14:06)

_okay_

_could I maybe_

_and I mean I totally get if you say no_

_completely understand_

_but_

_maybe_

_could I borrow some money?_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:07)

_god Isak you had me thinking you had, like, run over a baby kitten with your bike_

_or given my son some kind of untreatable sexual disease_

_or you were part of some sort of illegal street gang that steals cars to get money for drugs_

**Isak** (14:07)

_you really watch too many movies…_

_it’s just a lot to ask and I don’t feel good asking about it_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:07)

_it’s just money sweety what is the big deal_

_how much do you need?_

**Isak** (14:07)

_not sure yet_

_about_

_um_

_600 kr?_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:08)

_Isak seriously?_

_honey you don’t even have 600kr?_

**Isak** (14:08)

_yeah I spend a lot of money in Spain and I owed some friends some money because they covered for me a lot, you know_

_my dad will give me some money next month for rent and stuff and I do need some money for food this month and I’m just_

_I just don’t have it_

_and I just wanted to suggest to Even that we should book his flight tonight_

_and then book flights for me to go visit him on my fall break_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:08)

_oh isak_

_you don’t have to pay those yourself_

_let us pay them we’ll be happy to_

**Isak** (14:08)

_no no no_

_it’s just that I don’t want to let Eskild pay for my food again and stuff_

_as I said, I’ll pay you back next month_

_I promise_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:09)

_I’ll transfer it to you right now_

_don’t worry about it_

_pay us back whenever you feel like it_

_and no hard feelings if you don’t_

**Isak** (14:09)

_I will_

_I promise_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:09)

_honey as long as you stop Even from basically destroying my house up there it’s fine_

**Isak** (14:09)

_well I hope this will do it_

_sorry though_

_I didn’t mean to hurt him_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:10)

_we know this is hard on both of you <3_

_don’t worry about it_

**Isak** (14:10)

_okay_

_thank you again <3_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:10)

_anything for you_

**Isak** (14:10)

_thank you_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:10)

_hey isak_

_when we say anything for you_

_we actually mean that_

_okay_

_try to get used to it_

**Isak** (14:10)

_yeah_

_okay_

_thank you <3_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (14:11)

_you’re very welcome <3_

_\--_

**Isak** (15:20)

_hi_

**Even** (15:20)

_hi_

**Isak** (15:20)

_ready to talk?_

**Even** (15:20)

_yeah_

_sorry for freaking out_

**Isak** (15:20)

_me too_

**Even** (15:21)

_ok_

**Isak** (15:21)

_can you come to mine at 16:30?_

**Even** (15:21)

_seriously?_

_you want me to come over?_

**Isak** (15:21)

_I do_

_listen_

_I’m sorry_

_I know you’re hurting just as much and it’s stupid to turn on each other_

**Even** (15:22)

_I know <3_

_god I know and I love you so much_

_I don’t want us to fight baby I can’t deal with that_

**Isak** (15:22)

_I know_

_I know_

_so_

_do you want to come by later_

_and we’ll book your flight?_

**Even** (15:22)

_you don’t have to do that_

**Isak** (15:22)

_yeah I do_

_I’m here for you_

_even if it’ll hurt_

_and if it sucks_

_but we’re in this together_

**Even** (15:23)

_< 3 <3 <3_

**Isak** (15:23)

_and when we’re done booking your flight_

_maybe we can book mine?_

**Even** (15:23)

_yours?_

**Isak** (15:23)

_we talked about me visiting you when I’m on my fall break_

**Even** (15:23)

_yeah_

_but_

_so you’re coming???_

**Isak** (15:23)

_yeah <3_

**Even** (15:24)

_really?_

**Isak** (15:24)

_yes babe_

**Even** (15:24)

_but how are you going to afford the flights right now_

_because of Eskild and the whole food rent stuff?_

**Isak** (15:24)

_I’ll tell you about it later_

**Even** (15:24)

_okay_

_thank you_

_that’s going to make booking my flight a million times easier_

**Isak** (15:25)

_I love you_

_just wanted you to feel like I’m trying too_

**Even** (15:25)

_I know you are_

**Isak** (15:25)

_it’s going to be okay Even <3_

**Even** (15:26)

_god Isak_

_god it feel so fucking good to hear you say that_

**Isak** (15:26)

_feels good to say it <3_

 

* * *

 


	21. minute by minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers,
> 
> here is the next and possibly last chapter.
> 
> I'm not really sure if I want to continue this fic. On the one hand I feel like this is a perfect way to end this story, on the other hand it's kind of perfect for more texting and more relationship development... :)  
> Also, the fic is already has 21 chapters (and isn't that just the perfect number when it comes to Evak?) and I'm not sure if that may just be enough?
> 
> What are your thoughts? I'm open to any feedback, as always!!
> 
> Beautisometimes my Love <3 thank you for being amazing!  
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

**Saturday**

**Jonas** (18:33)

_hey bunny_

_didn’t see you all week_

_you good?_

**Isak** (18:36)

_okay first of all_

_stop with the bunny nonsense_

_it wasn’t even fun for a while, because it was never fun at all_

**Jonas** (18:36)

_come on bunny_

_even’s allowed to call you names_

**Isak** (18:36)

_yeah he’s allowed to do a lot of things you’re not_

**Jonas** (18:36)

_that’s true_

**Isak** (18:36)

_;)_

**Jonas** (18:37)

_so_

_when exactly is his flight again?_

**Isak** (18:37)

_one week from now_

**Jonas** (18:37)

_wow_

_how are you handling it?_

**Isak** (18:37)

_we try_

_after that big fight we had 2 weeks ago it’s been better_

**Jonas** (18:37)

_great_

_so I’m guessing we won’t see much of you until next Saturday then?_

**Isak** (18:38)

_guess not_

**Jonas** (18:38)

_what are you up to?_

_is he fucking your brains out?_

**Isak** (18:38)

_hell yes_

**Jonas** (18:38)

_haha_

**Isak** (18:38)

_you don’t even want to see what my sheets look like_

**Jonas** (18:38)

_ugh isak_

**Isak** (18:39)

_haha_

_no we’re just chilling_

_talking_

_watching movies_

_I’m enjoying him cooking stuff for me_

**Jonas** (18:39)

_sounds chill_

**Isak** (18:39)

_it is :)_

**Jonas** (18:39)

_okay I’ll leave you to it_

_and if you want to come by next Saturday you can ok?_

**Isak** (18:39)

_yeah I’m not sure if I want to see anybody then_

**Jonas** (18:40)

_it’s fine I get it_

_I’ll just be at home and if you want to come by or want me to come by_

_you know_

**Isak** (18:40)

_thank you <3_

**Jonas** (18:40)

_anything for you <3_

_now go wreck your sheets some more ;)_

**Isak** (18:40)

_;)_

_will do_

 

 

\--

 

**Sunday**

**Eskild** (00:23)

_you know I love you baby jesus but this is getting ridiculous_

_how are you two still fucking_

_it’s physically impossible_

_Isak_

_ISAK_

_ISAK_

_check your fucking phone_

_some of us want to sleep_

**Isak** (00:37)

_soooooorry_

_were we too loud?_

**Eskild** (00:39)

_even linn can’t sleep and linn could sleep through a fucking tornado_

**Isak** (00:40)

_sorry_

_seriously_

_we’ll go to sleep now_

**Eskild** (00:40)

_fucking finally_

_you know I support you getting dick_

_but 5 times in a row?_

_are you even going to be able to walk tomorrow?_

**Isak** (00:40)

_ugh eskild_

**Eskild** (00:40)

_that’s guru for you!_

_and I’m getting like no sleep because of you_

_at least give me some details_

**Isak** (00:40)

_no_

**Eskild** (00:41)

_come on baby gay_

_what made you scream like that?_

**Isak** (00:41)

_ugh_

**Eskild** (00:41)

_it’s rimming isn’t it_

**Isak** (00:41)

_no_

**Eskild** (00:42)

_come on spill_

_if you spill some details now I won’t annoy Even in the morning_

**Isak** (00:42)

_something tells me you’ll do that either way_

**Eskild** (00:42)

_come on_

_come on issy spill_

_maybe there are some things you can teach your guru_

_you sounded like you were coming for an hour_

**Isak** (00:42)

_oh god eskild_

**Eskild** (00:42)

_so?_

**Isak** (00:44)

_overstimulation_

**Eskild** (00:44)

_woah_

_you’re into that?_

**Isak** (00:44)

_yeah_

_why_

**Eskild** (00:44)

_just didn’t picture it_

**Isak** (00:44)

_I hope you don’t picture any of this_

**Eskild** (00:45)

_you’re both hot_

_and very loud_

_and I’m only human_

**Isak** (00:45)

_oh dear lord_

**Eskild** (00:45)

_so overstimulation huh?_

**Isak** (00:45)

_I told you_

_now drop it_

**Eskild** (00:45)

_okay okay_

_no further questions!_

**Eskild** (00:49)

_so he’s lasting long enough to let you come twice?_

_or does he just finger you for the first orgasm?_

_or does he go down on you?_

**Isak** (00:49)

_ESKILD!_

**Eskild** (00:49)

_what I’m genially interested!_

**Isak** (00:49)

_and I’m not doing this_

**Eskild** (00:50)

_just tell me_

_come oooooooon_

_let my live vicariously through you_

_I let you do it for like half a year!_

**Isak** (00:50)

_what_

_I never lived vicariously through you_

**Eskild** (00:50)

_really?_

_I brought home a lot of hot guys_

_you didn’t picture any of them?_

**Isak** (00:51)

_I may have_

**Eskild** (00:51)

_ok see_

_come on_

_isak_

_isak_

_baby gay_

_spill_

**Isak** (00:51)

_ugh_

_he makes me come twice while we fuck_

_yes he lasts that long_

**Eskild** (00:51)

_oh wow_

_you’re so lucky_

**Isak** (00:51)

_I know_

_and now we’ll sleep so leave me alone_

**Eskild** (00:51)

_oh now that you want to sleep I should leave you alone?_

**Isak** (00:51)

_you need to sleep too_

_we’ll stay at his tomorrow if it gets too annoying okay?_

**Eskild** (00:52)

_oh please I can live with a little gay sex under my roof_

_no hard feelings_

**Isak** (00:52)

_< 3 thanks_

_good night_

_sorry again_

**Eskild** (00:52)

_sweet dreams and a lot of guru love for both of you <3_

**Isak** (00:52)

_even says good night too <3_

_love you guru_

**Eskild** (00:53)

_love you_

_\--_

**Monday**

 

 **Isak** (07:43)

_good morning handsome_

_didn’t want to wake you up when I left_

_you look so beautiful when you sleep <3_

**Even** (10:20)

_morning baby_

_I hope school isn’t too bad today_

_you’re cute <3_

_how are you? sore?_

**Isak** (10:26)

_you have no idea :D_

_worth it though_

**Even** (10:26)

_sorry_

_if it was too much for you_

**Isak** (10:26)

_it was perfect <3_

_you are perfect <3_

**Even** (10:26)

_I’m getting suspicious_

_why are you so extra-sweet to me?_

**Isak** (10:27)

_um_

_remember when I told you that eskild texted me last night_

_and I kind of bragged about you_

**Even** (10:27)

_yes?_

**Isak** (10:27)

_he just texted me that he’s waiting for you in the kitchen_

**Even** (10:27)

_oh boy_

_so guru talk?_

**Isak** (10:28)

_yeah but after what I told him, I think you’re the guru in this scenario_

**Even** (10:28)

_haha_

_I’m happy to pass on my wisdom_

**Isak** (10:28)

_I don’t know how I’m gonna cope without you fucking me every night <3_

**Even** (10:28)

_well_

_want to practice tonight?_

**Isak** (10:30)

_what do you mean_

**Even** (10:30)

_you could use that vibrator we got_

_and let me watch_

**Isak** (10:30)

_why the fuck should I use some sex toy when you’re right there_

**Even** (10:30)

_because I like the idea of watching you fuck yourself_

**Isak** (10:32)

_oh_

**Even** (10:32)

_can we do that?_

**Isak** (10:32)

_we can do that_

**Even** (10:32)

_< 3_

_now pay attention in class baby boy_

**Isak** (10:33)

_kinda hard now_

**Even** (10:33)

_you got hard from that?_

**Isak** (10:33)

_ugh_

_no_

_I meant it’s kinda hard to concentrate now_

_idiot_

**Even** (10:33)

_:D_

_haha_

_sorry_

_but it was an honest mistake_

_you basically get hard instantly when I call you Iss_

**Isak** (10:33)

_tssss fuck you_

_what are you up to today_

**Even** (10:34)

_my mom’s nagging for me to come home so I’ll do that_

_you get home around 16 right?_

**Isak** (10:34)

_yeah_

**Even** (10:34)

_ok you can come to mine or I can be at your place at 16?_

**Isak** (10:34)

_you can come by later <3_

_say hi to your parents though_

**Even** (10:34)

_perfect_

_I love you <3_

**Isak** (10:35)

_love you too <3_

_\--_

**Tuesday**

**Magnus** (15:01)

_everybody!_

_pizza tonight?!_

**Jonas** (15:03)

_yeah sounds good_

**Mahdi** (15:03)

_hell yes_

**Magnus** (15:04)

_what about evak?_

_you’re in?_

**Even** (15:04)

_not sure_

**Jonas** (15:04)

_come on_

_we never see you anymore_

_you can do kinky sex stuff to him afterwards_

**Isak** (15:05)

_who says that we’re doing kinky sex stuff_

**Jonas** (15:05)

_you refused to sit down during lunch yesterday_

**Isak** (15:05)

_ugh_

**Jonas** (15:05)

_just saying_

**Magnus** (15:05)

_hahahahahaha_

**Even** (15:06)

_we’ll come tonight :)_

**Mahdi** (15:06)

_yeah we all know you’ll come tonight_

_but will you also join us for pizza_

**Even** (15:06)

_hahahaha_

_both ;)_

**Magnus** (15:06)

_can’t believe you’re leaving so soon Even :’(_

_you’re the only one who’s like totally adult and open about sex_

_and I need advice sometimes!_

**Even** (15:06)

_well I’m not moving to no-wi-fi land_

_you can still text me whenever you want <3_

**Magnus** (15:06)

_yeah but this stuff is so much better face to face_

_you have to stay here even I can’t have a relationship without your advice!_

**Even** (15:06)

_maybe Isak can give you Eskilds numer!_

**Magnus** (15:06)

_that’s weird though I don’t even know him_

**Even** (15:07)

_so_

_you knew me for like a day before you asked if guys or girls give the best blowjobs_

**Isak** (15:07)

_hope you answered guys_

**Even** (15:07)

_nope I answered you <3_

**Isak** (15:07)

_aaaaw <3_

**Even** (15:08)

_< 3_

_can’t resist that pretty mouth of yours_

**Mahdi** (15:08)

_ugh guys_

_so when do you want to meet?_

**Magnus** (15:08)

_19 okay?_

**Isak** (15:08)

_yes :)_

**Even** (15:08)

_perfect_

**Jonas** (15:08)

_yeah sure_

_cool that we get to see you even_

_I already thought your boytoy had tied you to his bed the whole week_

**Even** (15:09)

_mmh interesting_

**Isak** (15:09)

_down boy_

_and you’ll see him on Thursday when we’re throwing the going away party_

**Jonas** (15:09)

_yeah that’s like one evening_

**Magnus** (15:09)

_do we have to get you a present even?_

**Jonas** (15:09)

_mags you can’t ask like that_

**Magnus** (15:09)

_why not_

**Jonas** (15:10)

_because now he’ll have to say no_

**Even** (15:10)

_you don’t have to get me anything <3_

**Jonas** (15:10)

_see what you did mags?_

**Magnus** (15:10)

_I already thought of something though_

**Even** (15:10)

_seriously you don’t have to get me anything_

_if anything I should be handing out presents_

_as a sorry for depriving you of my food_

**Jonas** (15:11)

_that is true!_

**Mahdi** (15:11)

_yeah that coupon book Isak got_

_we want that_

_but with different foods_

**Even** (15:11)

_haha_

_sorry but Isak still has so may coupons I’m kinda occupied fulfilling these_

**Jonas** (15:11)

_considering half of them are kinky sex stuff, that’s probably not that bad for you_

**Even** (15:11)

_it’s awesome for me_

**Isak** (15:12)

_anyways guys see you tonight_

_handsome are you still at my place?_

**Even** (15:12)

_yep_

_in your bed_

_naked and lonely_

_waiting for you <3_

**Jonas** (15:12)

_haha_

**Magnus** (15:12)

_since when is it hot when you wait in somebody else’s bed naked?_

_because when I did it for vilde she didn’t like it at all_

**Jonas** (15:12)

_yeah it probably wasn’t the best idea to do it when she had plans with the girls_

**Even** (15:12)

_on the bright sight, sana and eva found it hilarious!_

**Mahdi** (15:13)

_haha so epic_

**Magnus** (15:13)

_fuck you_

_so when even does it he’s some kind of sex god or what?_

**Isak** (15:13)

_that is correct_

**Even** (15:13)

_< 3_

**Jonas** (15:13)

_okay I can’t stand another sexting session in our group chat_

_see you guys tonight <3_

**Magnus** (15:13)

_yeah see you tonight <3_

**Mahdi** (15:13)

_< 3_

**Even** (15:14)

_:) <3_

**Isak** (15:14)

_see you tonight :)_

_and handsome don’t you dare to put any clothes on_

**Even** (15:14)

_wouldn’t think of it_

_\--_

**Wednesday**

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:02)

_hey sweety <3_

_how’s London?_

**Even** (12:04)

_?_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:04)

_how was your flight?_

_is the new apartment nice?_

**Even** (12:04)

_is this supposed to be funny?_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:04)

_why?_

**Even** (12:04)

_because I’m not in London yet_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:05)

_oooooh_

_really?_

_because I haven’t seen you in a week_

**Even** (12:05)

_very funny mom_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:05)

_I know_

_I’m sorry you didn’t get my sense of humor_

**Even** (12:05)

_yeah don’t be sorry I’m happy about it_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:05)

_tssss_

**Even** (12:05)

_seriously?_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:06)

_I learned it from Isak_

_he texts that all the time_

_I kind of like it_

**Even** (12:06)

_how much do you guys text?_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:06)

_I’m trying to steal him away_

**Even** (12:06)

_I see that_

_and you’re being ridiculous_

_I was home on Monday!_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:07)

_yeah for like an hour to steal food_

_I thought that it was just a hallucination you know_

**Even** (12:07)

_I’m sorry that I’ve been ditching you so much <3_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:07)

_isn’t Isak in school anyway?_

**Even** (12:07)

_yeah but you’re working_

_so I might as well chill here_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:09)

_has he tied you to his bed or something_

_even do you need help_

_should I call the fire department to cut you out of some really cheap handcuffs?_

_always invest in high quality sex toys son, didn’t we teach you anything?_

**Even** (12:09)

_ugh mom you’re the worst_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:09)

_I think I’m a hoot_

**Even** (12:10)

_oh my god_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:10)

_do you want to have dinner here tonight?_

**Even** (12:10)

_sorry_

_kind of have something planned for Isak_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:10)

_bring him_

_I’m just trying to lure you to this house to see him anyway_

**Even** (12:10)

_the trick is to offer him lasagna he can’t say no to it_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:10)

_oh really?_

**Even** (12:11)

_mhm_

_you should try it sometimes_

_just not tonight_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:11)

_okay fine spend time with your boyfriend_

_and not with your loving mother_

_I mean I did bring you into this life you know_

_but whatever_

**Even** (12:11)

_if you had the choice, you’d pick him over me, too_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:11)

_that is correct_

_so what do you two lovebirds have planned?_

**Even** (12:12)

_we’ve just been hanging out at his place all the time so I wanted to do something date-like for him_

_and I thought of getting him out of the city_

_up to a hill_

_watch some stars_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:12)

_wow that’s nice_

**Even** (12:12)

_yeah_

_we did that in madrid once and I thought I’d try to bring some of that magic back_

_you think he’ll like it?_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:13)

_you could probably take him out to do laundry and that boy would still be gone for you_

_but yes I think that’s incredibly sweet <3_

**Even** (12:13)

_that’s a bad example because ever since friends, laundry is a legitimate date_

_but thanks <3_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:13)

_that’s true_

_see you’re not even gone and I’m already failing in series and movies trivia knowledge_

_why do you do this to me again?_

**Even** (12:13)

_because you want to do the Harry Potter tour in London_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:14)

_ah yes_

_that was the reason_

_I thought it had something to do with the whole living your dream nonsense_

_but yes_

_can’t wait for the tour!_

**Even** (12:14)

_:D_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:14)

_okay my darling have fun tonight <3_

_I think it’s really sweet what you have planned_

_enjoy your time together okay_

**Even** (12:15)

_thank you we will_

_thanks for not being mad <3_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:15)

_oh please honey_

_we won’t make you feel bad for spending time with him_

_ever_

**Even** (12:15)

_< 3_

_maybe we can get coffee tomorrow when Isak has school or something?_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:15)

_absolutely!_

**Even** (12:16)

_okay <3_

_love you mom <3_

**Liv Bech Næsheim** (12:16)

_love you too sweetheart <3_

_\--_

**Thursday**

**Isak** (10:56)

_we only have two days left_

**Even** (10:57)

_I know baby <3_

**Isak** (10:57)

_all I can think about is you_

_I’m so close to start crying right now it’s ridiculous_

**Even** (10:57)

_baby <3_

**Isak** (10:58)

_school is such a fucking waste of time_

_I can’t believe I don’t get to spend every minute with you_

_I can’t even concentrate right now_

_it’s like my brain is not working at all_

**Even** (10:58)

_then skip_

**Isak** (10:58)

_I can’t_

**Even** (10:58)

_why not_

**Isak** (10:59)

_I don’t know_

**Even** (10:59)

_just bail after the next lesson and come home_

**Isak** (10:59)

_okay_

**Even** (10:59)

_okay?_

**Isak** (11:00)

_yeah_

_shit I want to see you_

_I miss you so fucking much already_

_don’t hold it against me if I cry when I get home_

**Even** (11:00)

_baby I would never ever hold that against you <3_

_you can cry all you want_

_I’m sorry that you don’t feel good today_

**Isak** (11:00)

_it’s okay_

_it’s just_

_I don’t know_

_it’s getting more real now_

**Even** (11:01)

_I know <3_

_I know baby_

**Isak** (11:01)

_I just want to lock you in my room and cuddle with you forever_

**Even** (11:01)

_that sounds so fucking perfect_

**Isak** (11:02)

_you have no idea how much energy it takes not to ask you to stay_

**Even** (11:02)

_if you ask me to, I’ll stay_

**Isak** (11:02)

_I know <3_

_but that just makes it even harder_

**Even** (11:02)

_I’m sorry_

_just come home okay_

_and we’ll do whatever you want_

_if you don’t feel like having people over we’ll cancel the party tonight_

**Isak** (11:03)

_no it’s fine_

_I think it’s good you get to see all your friends before you leave <3_

_also magnus would kill me_

**Even** (11:03)

_that’s true_

_but he’s not as important as you feeling good_

_so whatever you need_

**Isak** (11:04)

_I think if I get to see you for a while it’ll be fine_

_just feeling a little_

_idk_

_sad_

**Even** (11:04)

_yeah me too_

_hate waking up without you here_

**Isak** (11:04)

_let’s just lie in bed today <3_

**Even** (11:04)

_yeah_

_that sounds nice <3_

**Isak** (11:05)

_I’ll be home in like half an hour or something_

**Even** (11:05)

_okay baby <3_

_I’m baking you cookies_

**Isak** (11:05)

_thought the cookies were for tonight_

**Even** (11:05)

_yeah but they’ll still be warm when you get home_

_and I think warm cookies and cuddles is what you need now <3_

**Isak** (11:05)

_how are you so damn perfect_

**Even** (11:06)

_just trying to make you happy_

_nothing is more important than seeing you happy_

**Isak** (11:06)

_< 3_

_see you in a little bit_

**Even** (11:06)

_okay baby boy <3_

_\--_

**Friday**

**Even** (14:08)

_hey_

_thanks again for my going away present ;)_

**Jonas** (14:11)

_you’re really lucky I picked it out_

**Even** (14:11)

_I figured_

_what did mags want to get?_

**Jonas** (14:12)

_flavored lube_

**Even** (14:12)

_ugh_

**Jonas** (14:12)

_not a fan?_

**Even** (14:12)

_not really_

_and we don’t really need lube right now, so_

**Jonas** (14:12)

_that’s true_

_see coupons for ryan air are way better_

**Even** (14:13)

_absolutely_

**Jonas** (14:13)

_so, tomorrow’s the big day_

_how are you feeling_

**Even** (14:13)

_bad_

_fucking bad_

**Jonas** (14:13)

_oh_

**Even** (14:14)

_yeah_

_we’re going to go over to my parent’s house in a few hours_

_and then I have to finish packing and stuff_

_Isak’s a complete mess_

_I told him just to come over later so he doesn’t have to see me pack but_

_idk_

_it’s just not that easy right now_

**Jonas** (14:14)

_yeah I know <3_

_but he’ll get used to it_

_it’s like leaving a little child_

_first they cry like it’s the end of the world_

_but they forget that you left like 10 minutes later_

**Even** (14:14)

_?_

_is that supposed to be helpful?_

**Jonas** (14:14)

_no_

_I mean_

_come on you know what I mean_

_he’ll get better okay_

_it won’t be like this all the time or anything_

**Even** (14:15)

_I hope you’re right_

**Jonas** (14:15)

_it’s going to be okay Even <3_

**Even** (14:15)

_okay_

_thanks <3_

**Jonas** (14:15)

_:)_

**Even** (14:19)

_Jonas I actually wanted to talk to you about something_

**Jonas** (14:21)

_you mean about Isak_

**Even** (14:21)

_yes_

**Jonas** (14:21)

_okay what about him_

**Even** (14:21)

_this is going to sound really ridiculous so try not to give me shit about it_

_remember I’m desperate okay_

**Jonas** (14:21)

_okay?_

**Even** (14:22)

_just_

_can you look out for him?_

_like I know you already do that but can you just make sure he’s okay?_

**Jonas** (14:22)

_that isn’t ridiculous_

_and I will_

_I promise_

**Even** (14:22)

_yeah?_

**Jonas** (14:22)

_of course_

_he’s going to be fine_

_we’ll all make sure of that_

**Even** (14:22)

_and if you notice that he’s not doing well_

_could you text me?_

**Jonas** (14:22)

_I don’t know Even_

_that sounds a bit like spying on him_

**Even** (14:22)

_no_

_just_

_okay Isak and I had that deal, kind of, that he won’t ask me to stay because if he asks I can’t say no_

_and he’s been trying not to ask because he knows what London means to me_

_so he’s never going to ask me to come home, even if this breaks him_

**Jonas** (14:23)

_ok_

_and if I notice that he’s not doing ok without you_

_I should be the one to get you to come home?_

**Even** (14:23)

_kind of?_

**Jonas** (14:23)

_okay_

_fine_

**Even** (14:23)

_yeah?_

**Jonas** (14:23)

_I don’t really know how that would work though_

_would you just drop out of school then?_

**Even** (14:24)

_I don’t fucking know_

_just_

_Isak isn’t the best at actually asking for help_

_and he tends to pretend everything is okay when it isn’t_

_he doesn’t really do it that much with me anymore but_

_idk_

_just keep an eye on him okay?_

_so that if he gets into some shit you can tell me or something_

**Jonas** (14:24)

_okay_

_you don’t have to ask me to look out for him though_

_I’ve been doing that for quite some time you know_

**Even** (14:24)

_I know, I know_

_and I’m not trying to say that you don’t do that anyway_

_idk I just want to make sure he’s okay_

**Jonas** (14:24)

_he will be_

_okay_

_and so will you_

_both of you <3_

**Even** (14:25)

_thanks <3_

_I think he’s done showering so_

**Jonas** (14:25)

_okay_

_I won’t bother you tomorrow I know it’s going to be a lot_

_so just_

_have a great flight_

_and maybe text me when you’re there_

_when you feel like it_

**Even** (14:25)

_thanks <3_

_I will_

_take care okay_

**Jonas** (14:25)

_you too <3_

**Even** (14:26)

_bye jonas_

**Jonas** (14:26)

_bye bff <3_

**Even** (14:26)

_< 3_

_\--_

**Saturday**

**Even** (12:44)

_I know we said we wouldn’t text until I’m there but I couldn’t help myself…_

**Isak** (12:44)

_that’s ok_

_you’re on the plain now?_

**Even** (12:44)

_yeah people are still boarding_

_so I still have a couple of minutes_

**Isak** (12:44)

_< 3_

**Even** (12:44)

_are you going over to Jonas now?_

**Isak** (12:45)

_don’t know yet_

_I’m still with your parents_

_they decided to force feed me pizza :)_

_your mom worries too much about me not eating, apparently_

**Even** (12:45)

_sounds good :)_

**Isak** (12:45)

_yeah I think so_

_then they offered to either drop me off at Jonas’ or just get me home_

_don’t know yet_

**Even** (12:45)

_whatever feels right baby <3_

**Isak** (12:45)

_are you okay?_

**Even** (12:45)

_yeah_

_listening to our playlist helps_

**Isak** (12:46)

_< 3_

**Even** (12:46)

_I love you <3_

**Isak** (12:46)

_I love you more <3_

**Even** (12:46)

_listening to nas right now_

**Isak** (12:46)

_aww_

**Even** (12:46)

_okay I think I got to go_

_I’ll text you when I land okay_

**Isak** (12:47)

_do that <3_

**Even** (12:47)

_Isak?_

_are you going to be okay baby?_

**Isak** (12:47)

_< 3_

_I will be_

_not right now_

_but I will be_

**Even** (12:48)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (12:48)

_yeah_

_what about you?_

_are you going to be okay?_

**Even** (12:48)

_not right now_

_but I think I can be_

**Isak** (12:48)

_Even?_

_I promise you we won’t break up_

_we can do this!_

_minute by minute <3_

**Even** (12:48)

_minute by minute <3_

 

* * *

 


End file.
